Hanging by a Moment
by Roru-chan
Summary: AU Life and trials of Kagome, her cousin Roru and the rest of the gang. Romance, Fighting, Music and Humor ensues as they finish up their senior year of high school InuKag MirSan SesRin Citrus
1. Prologue

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
This is going to be the Prologue for this story. I think readers understand stuff a little more when there is some type of prologue. I got inspiration for the title from the song Hanging by A Moment by Lifehouse. This fic is going to have a little angst. But it's going to have a lot of Romance and as much humor as I can fit.  
  
Disclaimer-Only going to say this once......... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Yes I admit it, as much as I hate it I'm forced to admit it I have no rights to Inuyasha ::sob:: I wanna own Inu-chan!! I guess I'll just have to get an Inuyasha plushie doll ::pouts::  
  
Now remember this is an AU fic!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl, around the age of 6, walks into the old well house on her family's property. Her raven hair was in two low pony tails that fell down onto her back. The girl was wearing denim overalls with a pink t-shirt, along with a pair of white sneakers. Her slate-blue eyes slowly adjusted to the light.  
  
'I shouldn't be in here. Mommy and Daddy will get mad.'  
  
The girl walks down the steps onto the dirt floor, her small hands on the railing.  
  
'But I need to find Buyo.'  
  
Buyo was the girl's kitten that her father had given her when her brother was born the year before. Her younger brother's name was named Sota.  
  
"Buyo......Buyo....."  
  
The girl walks towards the well that stood in the center of the house. Dirt was rising around her feet as she walked.  
  
"Buyo where are you?"  
  
She heard a noise in the corner and turned to see what it was. Her face lit up in a smile.  
  
"There you are Buyo!! Come on!" She picks up the kitten.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy will get mad if they find us in here, Buyo"  
  
The girl walks up the steps to see smoke outside of the well house.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
She steps out into the yard. Smoke was billowing out of one of the shrines on the property. Sirens could be heard in the difference. The girl clutched her kitten close to her as she walked farther out into the yard. She heard someone screaming her name.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
The girl's slate-blue eyes blinked in the smoke and she began to walk towards the voice.  
  
"KAGOME........KAGOME!"  
  
'Where is she!?'  
  
The woman, Mrs. Suzu Higurashi, held her 10 month old son close to her as she frantically searched for her daughter.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
'Oh gods please let her be alright!'  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
The young girl walked up to her mother holding her kitten, Buyo, close to her.  
  
"What's going on Mommy? Where's Daddy? What is all this smoke coming from Mommy?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter, her eyes watering, happy that Kagome was safe.  
  
"Daddy is with the other firefighters helping to put out the fire."  
  
A group of men rushed past them dragging a large black hose behind them. They were running towards the shine.  
  
"Someone is trapped inside! Hurry!" one of the men said as they run past.  
  
'Oh no....' Dread began to course through Mrs. Higurashi's body.  
  
"Mommy?" Kagome looked up at her mother, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"It'll be okay Kagome....it'll be okay....." Mrs. Higurashi trying to convince herself as she told her daughter.  
  
Loud sirens could be heard in the air. Kagome covered her ears, trying to block out the noise. A firefighter rushed over to them.  
  
"You need to get farther away. It isn't safe. Go down to the bottom of the shrine steps you should be fine down there. Remain there until told otherwise" And with that the man run off towards the shrine.  
  
"Come on Kagome...." Mrs. Higurashi took her daughter's hand in hers and began to walk towards the shrine steps.  
  
"Mommy....." Kagome followed as her mother pulled her along.  
  
"What is it dear?" Moves quicker to the steps 30 feet away.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped, still 30 feet away from the shrine steps.  
  
"What did you say Kagome?" Turns and looks at her daughter's frightened face.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen, Mommy" The young girl holds her kitten closer, afraid he would somehow get free, and to try to comfort herself.  
  
"What do you mean, sweetie?" She kneels down to Kagome's level, balancing Sota in her left arm.  
  
Just then a loud crash could be heard. Smoke billowed out all over, making it hard to see. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed onto Kagome pulling her close.  
  
"Take cover it's collapsing!!" A man yelled.  
  
Firefighters ran from the shrine has its foundation gave out, smoke and debris causing everything to appear dark and gray.  
  
A few minutes later the air cleared enough to see. The fire finally had gone out. The firefighters slowly walking towards the destroyed shrine.  
  
"Mommy......" Kagome began.  
  
"We have a casualty here." A man said in a sorrow filled voice.  
  
A medic came sprinting over.  
  
"Who is it?" Another said.  
  
"Ryota Higurashi" The man stepped closer to the ashes, it was all that remained of the shrine.  
  
"His body is here. It's pretty burned and beat up....he couldn't have survived." The medic bent down to check for a pulse. Then stood and saw Mrs. Higurashi with her children.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi......" The medic started to say.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi began to sway on her feet.  
  
"Mommy? What's going on.....I'm scared....." Kagome looked at her mother's swaying form and instinctively took her brother from her mother.  
  
"Suzu!" A man came rushing over. It was Ryota's brother, Taro came running to them, and grabbed Mrs. Higurashi as she fainted.  
  
"Oji-san...." Kagome looked up at her Oji-san. Her face filled with worry and fright.  
  
Taro looked down at his young mei, and knew he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Kagome-chan...." he paused gulping "Your father just died in the fire."  
  
Kagome's body slowly slide to the ground. The last thing she heard was her Oji-san's voice echoing in her head, 'Your father just died in the fire' 


	2. Chapter 1 Life Moves On

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Before I write each chapter I'm going to have my author's notes. I hope even one will enjoy reading this fic. Just to warn you, this fic was rated R for a good reason. Un, all the reasons won't show up right away, but believe me it's for a reason beyond all the cursing I use. I'm going to update as often as I can. Which might only be once a week, but who knows I MIGHT be able to update more often then that, it all depends on how much school work I get and how long I'll be able to get out of gym! lol I got a lot of inspiration for this fic from the CD No Name Face by Lifehouse. But some of this fic will turn out kind of dark. At least that's what I'm thinking now but it might change. Just because I get inspiration from Lifehouse doesn't mean everything is going to be like their music if you understand what I'm saying. You probably got that from reading the prologue. Un, this is a long author's note but all the future ones will be shorter.  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life Moves On  
  
~*~*~  
  
~After the death of Ryota Higurashi, the lives of the Higurashi family were drastically changed. A week after the fire, the funeral took place. It was held on a cloudy day in the spring. All the firefighters in the city had attended to show their respects to the late Fire Chief, Ryota Higurashi. His casket was a dark rose wood, as it went down the streets people had placed flowers on top. Everyone in Tokyo had known him. Ryota had saved countless lives as a firefighter. As the city's youngest Fire Chief in history, his death was greatly mourned.  
  
Young Kagome Higurashi stood between her Oka-san and Oji-san at the funeral. Her elder cousin, Roru stood beside her father holding his had. Both girls wore a simple black dress that reached their knees and black Mary Janes. Kagome's long raven hair was pulled into a half pony tail resting on her back. Roru being a year older, had her golden blonde hair straight down brushing her back. Kagome looked at her cousin, then her Oka- san's sobbing face, then at her younger brother Sota.  
  
'Sota will never know Daddy' Kagome frowns as tears drip down her face. She looks at her Oji-San Taro.  
  
"Oji-san?"  
  
Taro looked down at his young mei, sorrow filled his eyes.  
  
"What Kagome-chan?" in a mournful voice.  
  
"Is Daddy really gone? Won't he come back?"  
  
Her father's casket is lowered into the ground. Suzu begins to sob harder, holding Sota close to her. Roru clutched her father's hand and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Your father's gone Kagome-chan he won't be able to come back" He kneels done to Kagome, letting go of Roru's hand and wraps Kagome up in a hug and picks her up. Kagome crying hard.  
  
"I want my Tou-chan!" Kagome says between sobs.  
  
Her Oji-san rubs her back soothingly. "It'll be alright Kagome-chan......"  
  
Roru looked at Kagome, tears silently streaming down her face.  
  
"Tou-chan is right, Kagome-chan. Everything will be okay" She tries to give Kagome an encouraging smile.  
  
A gentle rain begins to fall.~  
  
Kagome Higurashi quickly sat up in her bed. Her hair flying all over in the quickness to wake up. It was 11 years after her father's death. She was now a beautiful 17-year-old girl.  
  
'Every year the same dream......or should I say nightmare'  
  
She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She was wearing pale blue PJ pants and a matching t-shirt with a moon on it. Kagome turned her head and looked at her calendar on the pale blue colored wall.  
  
'April 6th......Same dream, same day every year......'  
  
She climbed out of her bed and slowly walked over to her closet, dragging her feet on the cream colored carpet.  
  
'Guess I should get dressed.....' She opens her closet door when she heard on knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" She said in a depressed voice.  
  
Kagome turned to see Roru walk in, wearing plaid PJ shorts and a white tank top and holding two mugs of coffee.  
  
"I thought you could use a pick-me-up this morning" Roru said handing her the deep blue colored mug.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome replied taking a sip. "Irish Mocha, my favorite"  
  
Roru nods, "Drink up and get dressed. It's my day to drive and I don't want to be late. Meet you in the kitchen at 7:30." And with that Roru left her foot steps heading down the hall to her own room.  
  
Roru had been living with Kagome's family since her parents died in a car crash four years earlier. Ever since Kagome's father had died all those years ago the cousins had become extremely close, more like sisters then cousins.  
  
Kagome glances over at the clock on her wooden nightstand.  
  
'I have an hour to get dressed.....I so don't want to have to go to school today.....'  
  
She opened her closet door and looked around inside trying to decide what to wear before she got in the shower. After ten minutes of arguing with herself about what clothes she decided on a low cut lavender shirt that had extra long flowing sleeves and a pair of low rider jeans. Kagome pulled the clothes out of the closet and laid them on her bed as she grabbed her pink tarry cloth bathrobe.  
  
'Might as well get this day over with....'  
  
Kagome opened her bedroom door and headed down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Roru walked down the hall her fluffy black slippers dragging on the carpet.  
  
'I feel bad for Kagome......she saw her father die.....'  
  
She turns the doorknob and enters her room. The walls were covered in movie posters, and pictures of her favorite bands. Roru walked over to her bed and flopped down onto the bedspread, which was midnight blue with stars and moons.  
  
'At least she still has one of her parents.....Why am I acting all depressed today? Well besides the fact there's school today....' She quietly laughs to herself at her pathetic attempt to cheer herself up and grabs her stereo remote.  
  
"What I need right now is some music!" Roru hits a button and the stereo begins to blasting one of her favorite songs, Minority by Green Day.  
  
She began searching through her closet for clothes to wear that day, as the music came on Roru began to sing along.  
  
"wanna be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
Cause I want to be the minority  
  
I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
  
One nation under dog here of which I stand alone  
  
A face in the crowd  
  
Unsung against the mold  
  
Without a doubt, singled out  
  
The only way I know"  
  
Roru grabbed a pair of baggy jeans from the closet and flung them onto the bed, then grabbed a silver chain belt and threw it on top of them. She began singing louder getting into the music.  
  
'Music always gets me into a good mood!'  
  
"I want to be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
Cause I want to be the minority  
  
Stepped out of the line  
  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
  
Marching out of time  
  
To my own beat now...  
  
The only way I know  
  
One light, one mind  
  
Flashing in the dark  
  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
  
For crying out loud, she screams unto me  
  
A free for all, fuck them all  
  
You are your own sight"  
  
Roru steps into her closet, which was a mess, trying to grab one of her favorite shirts, a dark green low cut tank top, that she always wore under her knee length leather vest. She grabs the shirt and vest and falls backwards out of the closet onto a pile of clothes still singing along to the CD.  
  
"I want to be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
Cause I wanna be the minority  
  
One light, one mind  
  
Flashing in the dark  
  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
  
For crying out loud, she screams unto me  
  
A free for all, fuck them all  
  
You are your own sight"  
  
Roru begins to laugh at her clumsiness as she finishes singing the song. Someone starts banging on her bed room door.  
  
"I want to be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
Cause I wanna be the minority"  
  
Roru grumbled and turned down the stereo. Then walked to the door, not an easy task since she had random things thrown all over the floor.  
  
"What Sota?" She said once she got the door to open.  
  
"Oka-san said to turn down the music, and that breakfast will be ready in a half hour."  
  
"Alright Sota, now go away so I can get dressed!" Roru said ruffling Sota's hair. Sota just grumbled and walked away fixing his hair.  
  
"Grumpy" Roru always got in a good mood after singing, Minority.  
  
She went over to her bed and began to get dressed (she had gotten a shower the night before). After she had put her outfit on she stood in front of her floor length mirror, and adjusted her tank top, so that her Oba-san would let her leave the house. Then she began to brush her waist long, golden blond hair.  
  
"Now where did I leave my sneakers......" The search for Roru's missing black Vans began.......  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stepped into her bedroom, her hair wrapped up in a fluffy blue towel on her head, her body covered in her bathrobe. She grabbed her stereo and began to blast a song that she found fit her mood best at this moment, Tell All My Friends I'm Dead by New Found Glory. As Kagome got dressed she began to quietly sing along.  
  
"tell all my friends i'm dead  
  
i'm leaving you  
  
this time it's for good  
  
tell all my friends that i'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you'll forget my name  
  
can't you tell that i'm losing myself?  
  
I think i'm trying too hard to  
  
let it show  
  
to let you know  
  
don't trace your footsteps back to me  
  
I've been gone for a long time  
  
waiting on the sidelines  
  
hoping for a chance to play  
  
well I thought I would never leave anything behind  
  
I also never thought I'd say"  
  
Kagome took off her bathrobe and began to get dressed.  
  
"tell all my friends i'm dead  
  
i'm leaving you  
  
this time it's for good  
  
tell all my friends that i'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name  
  
can't you tell that I don't know myself?  
  
I need someone to remind me  
  
to let it go  
  
please let me know  
  
don't trace your footsteps back to me  
  
I've been gone for a long time  
  
waiting on the sidelines  
  
hoping for a chance to play  
  
well I thought I would never leave anything behind  
  
I also never thought I'd say"  
  
She pulled on her shirt and jeans. Then she walked over to her vanity and started to brush her long raven hair. Kagome pulled her hair up into a high pony tail with 2 pieces left down to frame her face.  
  
"tell all my friends i'm dead  
  
i'm leaving you  
  
this time it's for good  
  
tell all my friends that i'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name  
  
and if I had the chance to do it all again  
  
I wouldn't expect anything less  
  
and if I had the chance to do it all again  
  
I wouldn't expect, I wouldn't expect  
  
any thing less  
  
tell all my friends i'm dead  
  
i'm leaving you  
  
this time it's for good  
  
tell all my friends that i'm dead  
  
it won't be long before you forget my name"  
  
Kagome walked over to her bed and pulled on her white Adidas with the three silver stripes on the sides. Roru knocked on the door and walked in as Kagome sang the last line of the song.  
  
"forget my name"  
  
"Such an uplifting song Kags. Couldn't you think of anything more depressing?" Roru joked.  
  
"Oh be quiet Ror" Kagome smiled slightly. "You just listened to Minority right?"  
  
"Yep! After being her with Little Miss Depressed Teen I had to listen to it, you got me all depressed! Come one" Roru pulled Kagome to her feet. "Oba-san should have breakfast by now. I smell pancakes!"  
  
Roru and Kagome ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Suzu setting a plate stacked with pancakes on the table. Suzu smiled at them. But Roru could tell it was forced.  
  
"Good Morning girls eat up! Oh and could you drop Sota off at school today?"  
  
Roru had just shoved a large piece of pancake into her mouth but still replied a muffled "Sure"  
  
The girls finished their breakfast in 5 minutes flat and grabbed their travel mugs of coffee, along with their backpacks. Roru's a dark gray, Kagome's was yellow.  
  
"Sota! Come on or we'll leave without you!" Roru yelled to her cousin.  
  
"Ah, Give me five minutes! I'm playing my PS2!"  
  
"If we do we'll end up being late! Hurry up Sota!" Kagome yelled  
  
"Fine Fine....." Sota grumbled turning off his PS2 and joining the two girls.  
  
They walked outside to Roru's car, a midnight blue Audi TT convertible, (which is also this author's dream car) and climbed in. Roru started the engine and zoomed out of the driveway and down the road.  
  
"Roru you can slow down!" Sota yelled holding onto the door handle for dear life.  
  
"We still need to pick up Sango and her brother Kohaku! I almost forgot that Sango asked for a ride since her cars in the shop!" Roru speed down the road, taking a sharp right onto another road towards Sango's house. Sota's knuckles were turning white from holding on, Kagome acted like it was perfectly normal to drive this fast and put a CD into the CD player. Soon Lifehouse's CD No Name Face was blasting out of the speakers.  
  
Five minutes later, Roru brought the car to a screeching stop in front of a brick, two story house, and was honking the horn. With in seconds Sango came running out of the front door wearing a long denim skirt and a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of sandals. Kohaku came outside a few seconds after her in baggy jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. The two quickly slide into the back seat, and Roru drove quickly off down the road.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Ror!" Sango said acting normal like Kagome. Kohaku was like Sota but was holding onto the seat in front of him, with white knuckles.  
  
"No problem!" Roru said taking a hand off the steering wheel to take a sip of coffee. "It's not like you guys live out of the way or anything!" Roru steered quickly to the right to dodge sideswiping a little old lady.  
  
"We're here! All passengers that are the age 12 please step out of the car!" Roru said laughing, 8 minutes later. Sota and Kohaku quickly got out of the car and onto the curb in front of their school.  
  
"We'll pick you up at 3:30!" Kagome called. Sota and Kohaku exchange a glace.  
  
"Oh that's okay we'll just walk" Kohaku said.  
  
"You sure it's a long way to walk" Roru replied.  
  
"We're sure" Sota and Kohaku said at the same time.  
  
"All right see you later!" Roru said and the car zoomed off down the road narrowly missing a school bus.  
  
"Thank god" Kohaku said to Sota who nodded as they entered the Jr. High.  
  
~*~  
  
Roru drove the car into the high school's parking lot. Parking next to a silver Jaguar convertible. The girls got out of the car, grabbing their stuff with them.  
  
"Who's car is that?!" Roru said as she walked around the Jaguar. Kagome just crossed her arms and leaned against Roru's Audi.  
  
"Who really cares? It's a car, Ror."  
  
"A nice ass car! Black leather interior" She looks inside the car. "Automatic steering, 5 disk CD player, bucket seats, looks like a 300 horse power engine...." A guy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes walks over.  
  
"Actually it's a 350 horse power" Roru turns and looks at the guy. "Who are you?" The guy smiles. "I'm Akio Rigufutsu."  
  
"Roru Higurashi. That's my cousin Kagome Higurashi" She points to Kagome. "And that is Sango Misorasku" Roru points to Sango.  
  
The warning bell rings signaling for people to head to homeroom.  
  
"Come on Roru we should get to class." Sango grabs Roru's arm.  
  
'Life isn't fair. Roru seems to hit it off with this guy. Sango has her entire family around her. I have nothing. My life has basically sucked ever since my father died......" a tear silently drips down Kagome's cheek.  
  
"Kagome?" Roru turns away from Akio.  
  
"I'll see you later. Maybe we could go to lunch Roru?"  
  
Roru turns to Akio quickly and smiles "Sure" She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Akio. "That's my cell. Call me later?" Roru smiles. "Un, bye" Akio walks off heading into the school. Roru turns to Kagome.  
  
"You alright Kags?" Roru put a hand on Kagome's arm. Kagome just waves an arm dismissing Roru's question. "Come on Kagome we know you too well. Something is bothering you" Sango said sitting on the trunk of the Audi. "Life just isn't fair! I have my father's death haunting me, Roru just met a guy, Sango you have your entire family what do I have?" Kagome looked down at the ground. Sango was speechless 'Does she really think her life is this bad?"  
  
"Ok Kags end the pity party and lets get to class. I don't feel like getting detention for this. You have a good life. You have your Oka-san, you have Sota, you have us." Roru smiles. "How bad can life be if you have people that care?" Kagome laughs "You sounded all spiritual and knowable" Roru looks horrified "Let's just get to class Kags." The three grab there things and run into the school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wasn't that interesting! I was trying to make it a little less dark. Just a warning the next chapter is going to go dark again. But from a different characters point of view. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2 Life Sucks Doesn’t It?

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up. Having a messed up wrist is a major set back. Finally found out what's wrong with it though. I have like water collecting in the joint and severe tendentious. So I'm going to have to get physical therapy done on it. Fun. So for this chapter I asked my Younger Twin (Ancient Zoidian) to write most of this chapter for me. Well she took forever to send it to me otherwise it would have been up sooner. Also if I can update next weekend it won't be until sometime on Sunday cuz I have a jazz band trip Friday and Saturday. Oh one more thing! Does anyone want a lil translation thing up? Cuz I do throw in Japanese mention it in a review if ya need translations. Oh one FINAL thing.....there will be lemons in this fic later which is one of the reasons this fic is rated R  
  
R&R Please!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Life Sucks Doesn't It?  
  
~*~*~  
  
~"Oka-san, why do we have to go?" the teenage boy was in the backseat of a black Mercedes SUV. "Inu, will you please stop whining." his Oka-san smiled as she turned to look at him from the front passenger seat. "No, why should I? I don't want to visit Sess in Tokyo. Why couldn't Kikyo and I stay behind?" Inu sighed and looked out the car window watching trees and buildings go by.  
  
"Oh Inu-chan, he is your Son-kei." Kikyo looked at him. "It wouldn't hurt to see him." she said as she laid a hand on his arm. "Well couldn't I have at least taken my own car?" Inu crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the seat slouching. "My car is faster and has a better sound system."  
  
"Inu will you please shut up and stop acting so immature." his Otou-san shook his head annoyed and looked in the rearview mirror to see his son. "Sorry Otou-san." he sighed again bored and returned to looking out the window. "Thank you." his Otou-san looked back at the road. He was driving carefully in the rain towards the nearing intersection. "Oh look a cow" Inuyasha said in an extremely bored voice, as he pointed the animal out. "Why is there a cow at the side of an urban interstate?" Kikyo asked him as she leaned over him to see the bovine. Inuyasha just shrugged and breathed in Kikyo's flowery scent. 'At least Kikyo's here.' Inu looked over at his girlfriend of two years as she settled back into her own seat. Inuyasha slouched down in his seat grumbling about how long it was taking to get to Tokyo.  
  
"HOLD ON!" his Otou-san shouted suddenly. Inu looked up to see a truck heading straight for them; the truck was spinning out of control. "What the Hell!?" "INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed out his full name as the SUV came to a violent halt crashing into the truck.  
  
Inu crawled out of the wreckage minutes later to see Kikyo, his mom, and his dad lying completely still thrown from the SUV, with blood dripping from their bodies. Inu could tell his parents had been instantly killed. He quickly glanced around for his girlfriend. A shard of glass was embedded in Kikyo's forehead, her head hanging at an odd angle. Kikyo's neck had been snapped. "NO KIKYO!" Inuyasha rushed to her side and carefully set her head in his lap, tears streaming down his face, "No....."~  
  
He sat up in bed sweating, the sheets sticking to his muscular bare chest. (AN: stop drooling!! ::wipes drool off own face:: oh be quiet!) "Not that dream again." Yash sat up in bed and wipes the sweat off his face with a hand. As Inuyasha swung his legs over the side of the bed, he grabbed a black tank top off the floor and pulled it on. "I can't get that outta my head. It's been 3 months! That image of Kikyo and my parents....lying dead. Why did I have to live? I should've died with them." He rested his face in his hands.  
  
"YO YASH!" Sess screamed. "Get your fuck'n ass down here or you'll be late for school... again"  
  
"Coming." Yash yelled back as he rolled his eyes. "Why did I get stuck living with my psychotic older brother!? I'm 18 damn it! I should be able to live alone!" Yash got off his bed and grabbed his acoustic guitar and started strumming a tune, singing in his head and then started writing the notes down on some spare music paper.  
  
'I watch as the daylight crawls....  
  
past the.....shadows hanging on the walls......  
  
It's been a long time....since I felt the stain  
  
of yesterday...getting in my way'  
  
Yash plays some more chords working on the song. "YASH!" Sess screamed again. "Coming." he set his guitar down and sighed. 'Why can't he ever leave me the fuck alone?!' Yash went over to his closet and dug around for some baggy blue jeans and a blood red sweatshirt then pulled them on over his tank top and boxers. (AN: Did anyone drool again? lol people are probably going to be mad that he isn't getting a shower but that'll happen later! sorry hentainess setting into my mind!) Then he grabbed a pair of Vans and pulled them on and headed downstairs.  
  
"Do you want breakfast?" Sess looked up from doing his homework for Tokyo University, as Yash entered the kitchen. "No, like I want to eat any of your crappy cooking. See ya, I gotta go pick up Miroku and Shippo." Yash ran out the door, pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket and jumped into his restored 1968 Jaguar E-Type. He pulled out his Green Day International Super Hits CD and clicked through the songs until he got to Brain Stew. Yash turned on the engine and sped out of the driving and started singing along to the CD.  
  
"I'm having trouble trying to sleep  
  
I'm counting sheep but running out  
  
As time ticks by  
  
And still I try  
  
No rest for crosstops in my mind  
  
On my own... here we go"  
  
Yash sped down the urban roads, narrowly dodging from hitting a kid on a bike.  
  
"My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
  
My mouth is dry  
  
My face is numb  
  
Fucked up and spun out in my room  
  
On my own... here we go"  
  
Yash made a narrow left turn, he had almost missed the turn and caused a 3 car pileup back in the intersection. Luckily for him, no one had noticed that it was his fault.  
  
"My mind is set on overdrive  
  
The clock is laughing in my face  
  
A crooked spine  
  
My senses is dulled  
  
Passed the point of delirium  
  
On my own... here we go"  
  
Yash drove on not really paying attention to his surroundings, just concentrating on the song.  
  
"My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
  
Dried up and bulging out my skul l My mouth is dry  
  
My face is numb  
  
Fucked up and spun out in my room  
  
On my own... here we go"  
  
"Happy song." Miroku walked up wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, oversized black shirt with black boots. Yash had known Miroku for years. He has his third cousin or something on his mom's side of the family. "Miroku, I hadn't even noticed that I was here yet." Yash yelled over the next song, which was Jaded.  
  
"No wonder!" Shippo jumped in the back seat wearing baggy blue jeans and a New Found Glory tour shirt, with a pair of tan Birkenstock sandals. Shippo was Miroku's neighbor, and had become good friends with Yash the last time he had visited before Yash had moved to Tokyo. (AN: was that confusing? ::shrug:: oh well) "With Green Day blaring and the top down. Why ya blasting Brain Stew?" "Be quiet Shippo. I don't need to explain anything to you." Yash motioned for Miroku to get in. "Well at least I'm in your class today, since I'm so smart." Shippo smiled a very prideful grin as Miroku slid into the front passenger seat. "Oh shut up smart ass." Yash looked at him. "Or you won't live to see another fucking day."  
  
"Someone's in a cheery mood today." Miroku laughed. Yash just glared at Miroku, and quickly pulled out of this driveway and back onto the road, narrowly missing a parked car. (AN: lol sounds like my driving!) Miroku reached over and turned the volume up on the stereo. The three guys tuned out, just listening to Green Day. (AN: Green Day rocks!!)  
  
Five minutes later Yash drove into the parking lot of the school and into an empty space near a midnight blue Audi. "Get out, we're here." Yash turned the car off. "Did you have the dream again?" Miroku looked at Yash, finally have the nerve to say something. "Yeah," Yash nodded and jumped out of the car. "Sucks dude" Miroku said as they walked towards the school's main entry. Yash turned around and looked back towards the parking lot. "What are you looking at Yash?" Shippo asked. Yash shook his head "Thought I smelled someone I haven't seen for awhile." "Who?" Miroku said with a lecherous smirk. "An old friend" Yash pushed open a door and walked into the school.  
  
The three of them headed down the halls, Miroku slapping butts as they walked. "Miroku you really need to stop that." Yash commented as he dodged a girl's attempt to kick Miroku. "Why? I love the ladies and the ladies love me." Miroku smiled and motioned call me to one of the girls. The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away...rapidly. "You're hopeless." Shippo shook his head while he opened his locker to grab his Chemistry book. "Well I'm off to Chemistry see ya in Algebra II." Shippo turned away and headed down the halls.  
  
"The smart ass always brags since we have had to take Algebra II two years in a row." Yash shut his own locker." "Later Miroku." "Yeah see ya." Miroku waved and then continued on his lecherous path until he was slammed on the ground by a cheerleader.  
  
"Guy never learns." Yash laughed and wandered to his English class. "The teacher is boring as hell." he sat down in the back of the room as the bell rang and the teacher started talking. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought as he pulled out his latest manga and began to read. The manga hidden behind his binder.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome turned and poked her cousin in the side. "What is with you today? I thought today was my day to be depressed" Roru blinked her eyes and looked at Kagome. "What?" Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Sango about the history paper due the next day. 'What is wrong with me?' Roru took a bite of her sandwich. 'That guy I saw earlier couldn't have been him.' "I heard there's this new guy that finally showed up today after skipping for 2 weeks" Emi said after taking a sip of soda. "He supposedly has beautiful silver hair!" Yuri added. "Silver hair?" Roru turned and looked at them. "Un, that's what I said!" "Come on Roru you know Yuri she's never wrong about someone's hair!" Sango said as she began to laugh.  
  
Kagome looked away lost in thought, 'Why can't I be home asleep still!? I don't want to hear the latest cute guy gossip' Kagome rested her chin in her hands and looked out the window to see the Sakura trees in bloom.  
  
Roru pulled out her Yu Yu Hakusho manga and opened to her current spot and tried to read but ended up just staring at the page, 'God I'm turning into Kagome! I don't have a reason to be depressed! Just because I miss some of my old friends doesn't give me a reason to mope!' Roru closed her manga and joined in the new topic about how annoying the guidance councilor Mr. Tykou could be.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later after lunch Yash slid into his seat in English Lit. 'Yawn, yawn, boring.' He banged his head on the desk for the next 2 minutes. The teacher never noticed the banging noises coming from the back of the room. Yash raised his hand 5 minutes later. "Yes," his teacher looked at him. "Can I go pee?" Yash stated very abruptly. Students snickered. "I sure hope you can, but not here." the teacher smiled, laughing at his own joke. "Haha, I'm dying of laughter." Yash mumbles as he walked out of the room, with no intention of returning. "This school is a shit hole."  
  
Yash walked into one of the classrooms clawed hands in the front pockets of his baggy jeans. 'What the?' He looked around the room and discovered he had apparently walked into one of the school's music rooms. Along the right wall was a beautiful wooden acoustic guitar. 'Wow...' Yash pulls his hands out of his pockets and walks over to the guitar and picks it up carefully. "What a beaut...." he said as he looked it over.  
  
The guitar was made of light cherry wood, it was so polished it gleamed in the crappy school lighting. Sakura flowers were imprinted on the pegs. It was obvious it was well taken care of. Yash carefully strummed the strings to discover it was in perfect tune. 'It must have cost a fortune for this thing...so why is it just sitting out in a school where some kid could swipe it?'  
  
As Yash sat down on a nearby stool, he perched the guitar carefully on his knees, his feet on one of the stools rungs. Soon began strumming the guitar playing a song he wrote a few months earlier and began to sing  
  
"I watch as the daylight crawls  
  
past the shadows hanging on the walls  
  
It's been a long time since I felt the stain  
  
of yesterday getting in my way"  
  
His voice started off a little shaky but by the time he finished the first verse his voice was in perfect tune. Yash's voice was a mellow tenor.  
  
"I'm alive but tell me am I free?  
  
I got eyes but tell me can I see?  
  
The sky is falling and no one knows  
  
It shouldn't be hard to believe  
  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
  
The sky is falling and no one knows"  
  
Kagome and Roru were walking down the hallway towards the music room when they heard someone singing.  
  
"Who's singing?" Kagome asked her cousin since Roru was the one who spent a lot of time in this part of the school. "No clue, sounds amazing" Roru said loud enough for Kagome to hear, but then said quietly "sounds really familiar though"  
  
The two girls walked down and looked just inside the room, to see a boy with long silver hair, with matching colored doglike ears on top of his head. The boy's eyes flashed downwards watching his fingers as he played.  
  
'Golden eyes?....the only person I remember having dog ears and golden eyes was....' Roru shook her head in disbelieve. 'It couldn't be..... He lived at least a hundred miles away from Tokyo....but that gossip from lunch......'  
  
"You leave me hanging on only to catch my breath  
  
I got you and I got nothing left  
  
Don't leave me all alone down here  
  
with myself and all of my fear"  
  
'Inuyasha?' Roru couldn't believe it but she knew it was true. It really was one of her best friends from Kanagi, where she lived her life before her parents' deaths. She had moved away from Kanagi 4 years earlier to live in Tokyo with Kagome and her family. 'I never thought I'd see anyone from Kanagi ever again' Roru started to smile, eyes sparkling, truly happy for the first time since her parents died.  
  
"I'm alive but tell me am I free?  
  
I got eyes but tell me can I see?  
  
The sky is falling and no one knows  
  
It shouldn't be hard to believe  
  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
  
The sky is falling and no one knows  
  
no, no one knows  
  
no one knows  
  
no, no one knows"  
  
Yash begins to strum the guitar faster getting into the instrumental part of the song, not noticing Kagome and Roru slowly entering the room.  
  
'Who is he?...he's cute' Kagome smiles to herself as she noticed his cute doglike ears perched on top of his head 'I wonder if those are real.' She and Roru stood off to the side of the room quietly watching, as the boy finished the song.  
  
"I'm alive but tell me am I free?  
  
I got eyes but tell me can I see?  
  
The sky is falling and no one knows  
  
It shouldn't not that hard to believe  
  
I got air it shouldn't be this hard to breathe  
  
the sky is falling and no one knows"  
  
(AN: If anyone wants to know that song was written by Lifehouse on their CD Stanley Climbfall. Song is called Sky is Falling, those lyrics are for the acoustic version of it, love that song!)  
  
Yash finishes the song and looks up startled that people got into the room without him noticing. 'That one chick looks familiar...' He stands and puts the guitar back onto its stand. 'Wait....' he sniffs the air. "Roru?" he asked not sure if it was really her.  
  
Roru breaks into a hug smile "Yash!" "What are you doing here?" "I moved here 4 years ago to live with my Aunt Suzu and her family, remember! I should be asking you that question!"  
  
Kagome stood on the sidelines confused, 'Yash? Who's Yash? How does Roru know him?'  
  
"Just moved here 2 weeks ago" Roru flung herself at him and gave him a hug, then stepped back Yash just stood there looking kind of awkward. "Hey I can give you a hug can't I!? I never thought I'd see anyone from Kanagi again." Yash laughs "Un, I kinda feel the same way." Roru finally remembers Kagome was there, "This is my cousin Kagome Higurashi." Kagome just looks at Yash. "Un, the ears are real. I'm a hanyou, you know part human part youkai." Yash stood there expecting the girl to freak. "Cool!"  
  
Both Roru and Yash looked at Kagome shocked. "Why didn't you tell me you knew youkai, Roru?" Kagome seemed to be very excited about meeting a hanyou. "One, you never asked. Two, I thought you'd freak. Three, you probably know some youkai." Kagome looks at her cousin confused. "There's a way for hanyous and youkai to appear human, I just never felt like learning the spell." Yash shrugged. "Hey, you know who's guitar that is?" Yash asked the girls. "It's mine, I just keep it here during the week." "You still a music freak?" Yash asked with a cocky smile, Roru punches him in the arm "You know I'll forever be a music freak!" They all start to laugh. "That reminds me Kags and I came down here so I could pick up my tenor. I'll be right back!" Roru runs off into a room off of the one they were in.  
  
Yash and Kagome stood there looking at each other. "She means her tenor saxophone" "Un, I know. She's played that thing since she was 10." "How do you know so much about her when's she's my cousin?" Yash shrugged, "I don't know, been around her a lot I guess. Used to be neighbors, my 'rents were friends with hers." They settled into a silence. "So....you play any instruments other then the guitar? You were really good before" Yash ran a hand threw his hair, "Thanks, I just play guitar and bass. My dad started me on it when Roru started lessons." They again stood there in silence unsure of what to talk about. 'Damn he's cute...' 'Why does she have to look like Kikyo!? What does the world hate me more today for some fuck'n reason! They can't even be fuck'n related!!'  
  
The two heard a loud squeal and saw Roru rushing into the room with her tenor sax in it's case. "I got the job!! I can't believe it!! Rehearsals start tonight at 5!!" Roru lets out another squeal. "Wait, what job?" Kagome looks at her cousin with a raised eyebrow. "The one at the Jazz Mocha!!" Jazz Mocha was the local coffee house that had a jazz group perform every Saturday night. "I can't believe it!!" Roru looks down at her watch and her eyes go wide. "I can't believe it's already 3:45! I have to go get ready!!" "But it's not until...." Yash just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Roru pokes Yash in the ribs. "Oi!" Roru was already half way out the door into the hall, "You can give Kags a ride home for me, right! Oh don't forget about Sango, Kohaku and Sota! Thanks!" Roru leaves them behind without waiting for Yash's response.  
  
Kagome and Yash just look at each other. "Ummm thanks?" Kagome said to Yash, who just glared out the door after Roru. "How'd I get stuck giving people rides!?" "I can always just take the bus or something...." Kagome looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at him. "You're Ror's cousin, I can't leave ya hanging. Plus she'd end up ticked at me, which is always dangerous." Kagome smiles and shakes her head with quiet laughter, "So true." The bell rings loudly making the two flinch. Kagome sighs "Are they ever going to fix that thing!" "Hey at least you have normal hearing! That hurt yo!" Yash complained while his ears twitched "Yash...we can leave now...school's over" Yash just looks at her "Oh yeah! I ditched the last class!" "What you finally show up to school and you ditch already?" "Un, so?" Kagome rolls her eyes. "Maybe I just won't give you that ride...."  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo walks over to his locker to see Miroku get slapped across the face by yet another girl. "CALL ME!!" Miroku yelled after the girl who turned and flicked him off before walking out of site. "Well that was rude" Shippo rolls his eyes and opens his locker, "Miroku" "Un?" "You need help...psychological help" Shippo crams his stuff into the locker. "I am not insane!" "Un, but your a major hentai" Miroku leans against the lockers "that I can't argue against." Shippo slams his locker shut making Miroku jump. "So where's Yash? He wasn't in last period." "How do you know that?" "Saw him ditching it." "So we're probably stuck without a ride....Great" The two guys head down the hallway and hear people yelling from a nearby class room.  
  
"You don't have to give me a ride you moron!" "I don't have a choice you wench, if I don't Ror will kill me!" (AN: hehe Roru's a lot like me hehehe I get very violent hehehe) "DON'T CALL ME A WENCH!" "I WILL IF I DAMN FUCK'N FEEL LIKE IT!!"  
  
Shippo and Miroku exchange a look. "Sounds like Yash made a new friend" Shippo said having every word drip with sarcasm. The two look into the class room and see Yash giving a girl the death glare. 'Girl...pretty...' Miroku's eyes go wide and runs into the room and kneels in front of the girl, "Will you do the honor of bearing me a child?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looks down at the boy kneeling in front of her. Her eyes wide in shock, before she could react... "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DAMN HENTAI!" Yash slammed Miroku in the back of the head. Miroku lies on the ground with @.@ eyes. Shippo falls over clutching his stomach laughing. Kagome just looks between the three guys. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Kags, meet Miroku Kazuomi and Shippo Misangu." Yash said pointing out which was which. "Umm Hi?" Shippo regains his composure and stands, Kagome looked at him her head tilted to the right, "Your youkai aren't you?" Shippo looked at Kagome shocked, "How could you tell?" Kagome shrugged. Miroku stands up using a nearby stool to get his balance, "Oi, Yash what were you doing alone with such a beautiful girl?" Miroku winks at Kagome, who blushes at being called beautiful. "Watch it hentai! She's Roru's cousin." "Ohh the violent one?" "No that's Roru's friend Sango." "The one with the hair fetish?" "No I think that chick is Yuri" "So the musical one then" "Un" Miroku nods his head happy he finally figured out who the hell Roru was.  
  
Kagome bangs her head against her hands, "SHUT UP!" They turn and look at her as if she was insane. "What?" She says calmly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was going to make it longer but got brain freeze hope you enjoy!! R&R 


	4. Chapter 3 Painful Memories

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Here is where my "cheery" author's note should go. But I'm not at all cheerful. So it's a good time for me to write cuz I don't want my fic to be all happy anyway, writing while depressed will keep it from being happy. Oh one happy thing....one...chapter 2 was the longest chapter I have ever written, contained the most words I have ever written for a chapter 3795 which it almost a thousand words longer then chapter 1 which was 2819. Yeah so that's the happy. Warning to happy people, I doubt this chapter will have much happiness in it. But I will attempt some. Oh I think I should mention that I got the inspiration to write this fic from Let the Music Be Your Master by Greywolf. Though most of my ideas are original, the one idea I know I definitely got from that fic was incorporating music into the story.  
  
R&R Please!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Painful Memories  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roru ran down the ugly colored hallways towards the senor parking lot, knocking over some vertically challenged freshmen along the way. "Annoying shrimpy lil freshies always have to get in the way!" She complained as she dodged a wandering freshy. (AN: Oh I may be stereotyping freshies but they are insanely annoying at my school) "Watch it!" a freshy yelled as he was pushed through the crowded hall into a gray colored locker. Roru spun around, now walking backwards, to flick off the freshy in question. 'Stupid freshies think they own the world' Roru thought as she turned back around. She walked directly into a male body that happened to be in her way, "Uh, sorry" she said. As she looked up her eyes went wide. "Oh gods....," Roru whispered as she saw the guy's face.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's your problem?" Yash said as he gave Kagome an odd look, his left eyebrow slightly raised. Kagome sighed, "Can you just give me a ride home? I'll meet you out front of the school in 10" Kagome grabbed her bag, and then she turned on her heel and exited the room thinking, 'Life bites.' (AN: hey that sounds like me)*  
  
Miroku turned and looked at Yash, "You always seem to find the good ones, don't ya?" Yash growled, "Shut up lecher, I didn't do anything! You're the one who asked her to bear your child!" "Now did I say you did something?" Yash glared at Miroku, "You implied it" "Since when do I imply anything?" "Moron" Miroku raised an eyebrow, "How am I the moron? You're the one that scared Kagome off." Yash rolled his eyes, "No it was your lecherous shit" "Un, like you were Mr. Golden Sunshine!" "Be quiet, your acting more immature then me and I'm younger then you two!" Shippo said intervening in the argument. Miroku and Yash both moved to give Shippo the death glare. "What are you saying? It's my fault Kagome went all weird!?" Shippo rolled his eyes, "I referred to nothing of the sort, Yash. I've seen her around school she's never seemed like the happy, normal type." "Didn't her dad die awhile back?" Miroku commented. "Un, and didn't Roru's parents die a few years ago?" Yash just looked between them, suddenly remembering something from the past. "I'll see you guys later. Meet me at my car, I'm gonna go find Kagome." With that Yash left the room, slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
"What's with everyone acting all weird today?" Shippo asked looking at his remaining friend. Miroku's only reply was a shrug. "So ya think if he finds Kagome that she's gonna smack him or hug him?" Shippo said causing both of them to laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Roru" "Kyro...I thought..." Roru said taking a step away from Kyro. Kyro was dressed in all black, with a bandana tied around his head holding back his long black hair. "Thought what? That I was gone? You should know i'm never gone, Roru." Kyro said looking down at her. "But I was there...I saw you get arrested that night." Roru said, fear in her eyes. "Police are easily bribed" Kyro said stepping towards her, a smart ass grin on his face. "But...but...you were supposed be in jail for 10-20 years!" Roru said backing further away, "That was only three years ago!" Kyro just shook his head with a malicious smile on his face, "That's only what you think happened..." Once again he moved towards Roru, causing her to back away into a locker. Unfortunately for Roru the once crowded hallway, was now empty. "Kyro get away from me." "But why should I? We were close once" Kyro rubbed a hand along her right arm, "We could become close again" he grasped her arm "Don't you want that again?" Kyro's dark eyes were piercing into hers.  
  
Roru began to panic and frantically looked for someone to help her, finding no one nearby to yell to. "Kyro please....." she said trying not to cry. "What Roru?" he said gently running his free hand across her left cheek, "Am I scaring you?" His evil smile getting wider to show his sharp teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
Akio turned down a hallway heading towards his car in the parking lot, to see a guy trapping a terrified girl against the lockers, holding her in place. After a double take to see who the girl was, 'Roru?' Akio walked down the hall and calmly tapped on the guy's right shoulder, intent on saving Roru.  
  
~*~  
  
Roru looked past Kyro to see a guy, her eyes slightly widening as she recognized him. Quietly she said, "Akio....help..." Kyro didn't seem to hear her speak, yet he tightened his grip on her arm. Akio reached and tapped on Kyro's shoulder. "Go away. Can't you see I'm busy!" Kyro said turning. "Un, I noticed" Akio took aim and punched Kyro right in the face, giving Roru a chance to slip out of his grasp and to his side. Kyro slid down the wall, his nose bleeding. "Yarou" Kyro said wiping blood off his face. Akio put a protective arm around Roru's waist and pulled her to him. "You're the Yarou." Akio said glaring at Kyro then he punches Kyro again, causing his head to bounce off the lockers, knocking him unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome quickly left the music wing, her hair swinging behind her ash she walked; Kagome was heading for Sango's locker. "Kags wait up!" She stopped and turned around to see Yash running towards her. "What do you want?" she said glaring, a slight depressed sigh in her voice. "I want to know what your deal is! One second you're well normal then you go all wak." Yash said leaning against a nearby wall. "I don't have a deal! I just happen to have a life that's basically a living hell." "Oh, a living hell you say?" Yash's eyes narrow, "I'm the one that knows about living in hell."  
  
"What has everyone died around you for like the past ten years?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips, her brown eyes narrowing at him. "No only my parents and my girlfriend." Yash said in a somber voice, his golden eyes casting down towards the tiled floor. "Wha-what? How?" Kagome's eyes went wide. "Un, three months ago, in a car crash, I was the only survivor." Kagome put a hand over her mouth, which was open in shock, "Oh my gods...I'm so sorry!" Yash just shrugged, "I don't like talking 'bout it much." The two of them settled into a depressed silence, neither one looking at the other.  
  
"Uh, you wanted to know what my "deal" was?" Kagome said using her fingers to put quotes around deal. Yash looked at her face. "Today is the anniversary of my father's death. He died 11 years ago. We were really close." She said looking at the ground, "My life hasn't been that great since then, lots of people leaving and dieing all around me. It's kinda been the same for Roru. My Oka-san's around un, but she works all the time, and when she is around she's always forcing herself to appear happy. But Roru, my brother, Sota, and I can easily tell it's faked. The shrine doesn't bring in much money anymore, not since my Ji-chan died 3 years ago, so we've been living off inheritance. Even though there's a lot there my Oka-san is convinced the money going to disappear suddenly." Kagome just rattled off, some what relieved to talk to someone besides Roru about her problems. "Then there's also the fact that most of the student body thinks I'm a snob just because I have inheritance and I'm just not that social...few people really understand what it's like...." Kagome looked up from the floor and at Yash, "Uh sorry....I didn't mean to...." Yash shrugged, "No big deal." (AN: I seem to make Yash shrug a lot don't I? But it works!) "I just haven't vented for awhile to someone besides Roru." Yash did a short laugh, "Un, I kinda got that," as his eyes settled on hers questioningly.  
  
'Wow...she isn't like Kikyo at all. Kagome even depressed shows more emotion and life then Kikyo ever did. Even though they look a LOT alike' "Eh, Kagome?" "Un?" "You related to someone named Kikyo?" Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "No, I don't think so....who's Kikyo?"  
  
"No big deal....so uh you still want that ride?" Yash said putting his hands into his hoodie's front pocket. "Un, that's why I came this way so I could find Sango. Ror had given her a ride this morning too." "What I need to give yet another person a ride?" Yash said with a mocking half smile. 'Whoa....his smile could blind someone!' Kagome thought trying not to get a stupid smile on her face from thinking about him. "So where is she?" "Where's who?" Kagome said confused then she blinked rapidly, "Oh Sango! Right! Her locker is in the next hall over, so she should be over there."  
  
~*~  
  
"Roru?" Akio looked down at the terrified girl in his arms. In response he got a muffled sob. Akio looked around the hall, then grabbed Roru's tenor case and her purse with one hand, keeping his other arm around the frightened, crying girl. He lead her out of the school's main doors and out to his Jaguar. Akio set down her stuff beside the Jag and let her sit down on the hood.  
  
"You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Akio asked looking over Roru quickly to make sure Roru was alright. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Roru said wiping her tears from her face with the palms of her hands. "You sure?" Akio looked at her face not totally convinced. "Ok, fine. I'm totally freaked out I thought that fucker was in jail!" Roru said starting to cry again, "I thought I got away from him years ago!" Akio pulled her against his chest and let her cry for a few minutes her tears soaking his shirt. "It's okay he's out cold for awhile, you're safe now." He said gently rubbing her back in small circles.  
  
Roru pulled away from Akio and looked up at his face, "Why are you being so nice to me? You just met me this morning." "What was I suppose to leave you back there alone with that jerk?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "He's fuck'd up with a pixy stick" Akio just looked at her really confused then realized what it meant and laughed. (AN: f'd up with a pixy stick is something I came up with out of nowhere when I was talking to my friend Noelle it's an odd insult, no true meaning, you just have to come up with ur own personal definition) Roru smiled slightly at Akio then slid off the car's hood. "Thanks for saving me. I had no clue what that ass was going to do." "Anyone would have saved you I was just the first person there.....and Roru?" "Un?" "You should call the cops on what's his name or at least report him to the school's office." "Kyro?" Roru suddenly looked very scared, "But what if he found out I was the one that called......" Akio wrapped her up in a hug to try to calm her down, resting his head on hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Yash walked side by side into the next hallway. "What's with this school? All the green and yellow can make someone sick." Yash said as his eyes glided over the walls, which had yellow and green tiles halfway to the ceiling everything else was a dirty cream color. "No clue. The school was built in the 60s so that probably explains the color scheme." "So a bunch of drugged up moronic hippies built the place" Yash said making Kagome laugh. As they turned a corner they saw a guy, slumped against the wall, his shirt covered in blood. The guy appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"What the hell?" Yash yelled as Kagome ran to see who was hurt. Kagome carefully brushed aside the guy's hair with her right hand. As soon as she saw the guys face, she quickly backed away as if he was a ticking bomb. "What's wrong?" Yash asked as he reached her side. 'Why did her scent just spike with fear?' "It's Kyro...." "Who's Kyro?" Kagome looked up at his face, "At one point he was Roru's boyfriend...until he attacked her," her voice began to shake, "He's suppose to be in jail." Kagome and Yash looked at the unconscious Kyro. "Then how did he get here?"  
  
~*~  
  
"It's okay Roru; I won't let him get to you..." Akio said as Roru's shaking began to subside. "I don't want to be anywhere near him, Akio...," She looked up at his worried face, "He's a major drug addict....last time I was near him...was at his jail sentencing." "For what?" Roru looked away not wanting to answer, "He had attacked me," she said afraid to tell him the entire truth. Akio looked at her in shocked disbelief as she continued. "Remember about three years ago in the news...a guy who had committed a bunch of armed robberies, was arrested and put into rehab. Then he got out and attacked his girlfriend?" Akio slowly nodded his head, "Well that guy was Kyro...." Roru's eyes began to water again at the past memories rising again in her mind. Akio put a hand gently on the small of her back.  
  
"You HAVE to report him then!" Roru turned her head to look at Akio, "I-I can't, last time I reported him in...I thought I was trying to help him get better...help him get rid of his drug addictions....Then he attacked me!" Roru said backing away. "I'll go with you. He should still be out cold for awhile." Roru took a step back to see his face more clearly. "You sure?" "Positive. I pack a hard punch." Akio said cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point. Roru sighed, "Okay, but only if you go with me" "You got it." Roru picked up her things and set them in Akio's Jag after he unlocked the passenger door, of course. Then the two headed back into the school walking towards the office. Akio put an arm around Roru's waist, targeted on protecting her.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo, who was trying to play the guitar, and rolled his eyes. "You're going to break that thing dude." "I'm not going ta break it!" "Dude, you play the keyboard...give up you're never gonna be able to play the guitar." Shippo set the guitar back on to its stand and glared at Miroku. "I wouldn't be talking drummer boy." "I'm not the one messing with an expensive guitar that doesn't belong to me." Miroku said crossing his arm. Shippo stood and looked like he was ready to take a swing at Miroku.  
  
Just then a browned hair girl popped her head into the room, "Have either of you seen Roru Higurashi?" Both of the boys shook their heads. Miroku stood their looking at the girl shocked as she entered the room. It turned out she was wearing tight jeans and a sky blue tank top. "Damn! If either of you see her tell her that Sango doesn't need a ride." Miroku blinks, "Your Sango?" The girl shook her head, "No, I'm Ami. Sango had asked me to find Roru for her, cuz she has to stay after to finish a Chemistry experiment."  
  
Miroku just kept thinking, 'Girl...Pretty....Girl...Pretty...' Miroku suddenly walked over to the girl, Ami, and kneeled in front of her and took her left hand in his, "Will you..." Ami's face went into a look of shock, "You better not be asking me to bear your child or you'll have another thing coming!" Miroku's eyes instantly went wide and his face paled, "Uh...uh..." he let go of her hand and stood.  
  
'This is amusing. The lech has never been threatened by a chick before.' Shippo thought. "Ami?" Ami turned and look at him forgetting about the lech for a second, "Un?" "We'll tell her if we see her." Ami smiled, "Thanks," then she turned to leave the room when she felt a hand on her butt, "HENTAI!" Ami spun and smacked Miroku upside the head hard, causing him to fall over. Then a split second after she left, Shippo began to laugh. (AN: I guess that's amusing for ya'll. Bet you thought it was gonna be Sango...not yet!)  
  
~*~  
  
Roru and Akio slowly walked through the ugly school, but unfortunately for Roru, the only way to get to the office, was to go down the hall where she had encountered Kyro. Akio noticed her nervousness as they got closer, "It's alright, Ror." He tightened his arm around her waist. Roru looked up at his face and nodded. She stiffed as they turned down onto the next hall, their sneakers causing their steps to quietly echo. (AN: If you haven't noticed yet the school is kinda like a maze, got that idea from my school) "You sure he'll still be knocked out?" "If he isn't I'll just knock him out again." Akio said with a slight half smile.  
  
They turned left into the hallway where the unconscious Kyro lay. Roru blinked rapidly before admitting to herself, what she saw was real. 'What are they doing here?' Kagome and Yash were standing 10 feet away from Kyro's unconscious body. Kagome looked like she was ready to start flipping out, and Yash just looked really confused. Neither of them noticed Roru and Akio, at least that's what Roru and Akio thought.  
  
Yash turned and looked at the two people heading towards him and Kags. 'That's definitely Roru's scent, but she has this jerk's scent on her too. What the fuck is going on?!' "Ror?" Yash said looking straight at her. "Yash, what are you and Kags doing here?" Roru said stiffening slightly against Akio. 'What's with that dude? He has dog ears!' Akio thought glancing between each conscious person. "We just got here and saw..." Kagome said her voice trailing off as she looked over at Kyro.  
  
Roru tried to move to get further away from Kyro, but Akio wouldn't allow her to. He kept his arm tight around her waist. 'What is up with this shit!? First Kags scent gets spiked with fear, Ror's is way past any fear level I've ever smelt on her, and that guy is fuck'n all over her!' "Ok, what the fuck is going on?!" Yash burst out. Roru and Kagome both just look at Yash blinking. "And who the fuck are you!?" Yash said glaring at Akio. "I should ask you the same thing," Akio countered returning the glare.  
  
Roru sighed, "Akio meet Inuyasha Midoriko. Yash this is Akio Rigufutsu," she said gesturing to each boy as she introduced them. Yash glared at her, "that's all you're gong to say?!" "What else do you want me to say?!" Roru said beginning to get angry. "Like why the hell..."he paused to remember what the guy's name was, "Akio is all fuck'n over you! And why the fuck is Kyro's scent all over you!" Before Roru could retort, "Uh, Ror what's the deal with this guy?" Akio said looking down at her face, searching for an answer.  
  
Kagome stood slightly off to the side, far away from Kyro thought, watching. 'What are those morons doing?! Yash can tell Ror's freaked out and he's tick'n her off. Then...still...why does Akio have his arm around Ror?'  
  
"He's a close friend; I've known him for years." "Only a friend?" Akio said not quite believing her, "Then why is he being so protective of you?" Ror pulled out of his grip and took a step closer to Yash, "He's an Inu hanyou! They're always protective of those they're close to!" Yash looked stunned at Akio, "You think I'm her boyfriend or something?! NO WAY!" "Oh that's real nice, Yash. What I'm diseased or something?" Ror said glaring at him. "Uh...uh..." Yash began. Roru rolled her eyes, "Dude I get it," then she turned and turned back to Akio, "Happy Now?" she said as she looked back at Yash.  
  
"No." Yash said crossing his arms across his chest, "You still haven't answered my question." "What question?" "Why the hell that jerk's" he gestures to Kyro, "scent is all over you!" Just then Kyro began to stir. Yash was the first to notice and glanced over at him. Ror looked to see what Yash was looking at then she began to panic, "No...No....not again...no..." Kags looked between her cousin and Kyro. Her own face filled with worry and fear. Akio and Yash both noticed the girl's fear and stood in front of them.  
  
"He had attacked you." Yash said already knowing the answer. "Un," Ror responded quietly, hiding behind Akio, watching Kyro over his shoulder. "That explains it." Kyro's eye lids began to quiver as he tried to open them. "Ror, Kags..." Akio said the girls looked at him in response, "Go and get one of the school cops, me and Yash will take care of him if he wakes up." "Okay." Kags said as she grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her down the hall, before they both broke into a run around the corner.  
  
"You want to protect them, right?" Yash said, still intently watching the stirring Kyro. "Un." "Good cuz we're gonna beat the shit out of this guy, so he'll never hurt Roru again," Yash said as he cracked his knuckles ready to fight. Kyro's eyes opened and he saw Yash and Akio standing in front of him, "Where is she?" Kyro said as he began to stand. "You're not going anywhere near her again," Akio said stepping forwards. "What? You think you can take me?" Kyro said with an evil smirk, now fully standing. "No, the question is do you think you can take us," Yash said, his eyes briefly flashing red. Yash stepped closer to Kyro ready to fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Shippo stood just outside the school waiting for Yash and Kagome to appear. "What's taking them so long?" Miroku complained. Shippo looked through the door's windows to see if they were coming, "They should be here by now. Yash said 10 minutes, right?" "Un" Shippo checks his black and silver Timex digital watch, "Well it's been nearly 30 since he left to find Kagome." Miroku's eyes sparkled lecherously, "Do ya think..." Shippo rolled his eyes, used to Miroku's perverted mind, "What do you think? Remember what Yash was like this morning?" Miroku crossed his arms and leaned against the school's brick outside wall, "True...but still..." Shippo smacked Miroku upside the head, "Moron." (AN: Ya'll think Miroku has any brain damage yet?) Miroku glared at the younger boy, "Watch it shorty." Shippo raised an eyebrow, "Me shorty? You're the one that was only 5'1 until last summer!" Shippo laughed at the now 6'2, picturing him as the old shrimpy sophomore version of him.  
  
Five minutes later, "Are we going to wait forever? Or should we try to hot wire Yash's Jag?" Miroku said, and for the millionth time checking to see if Yash and Kagome were coming. "Are you nuts?!" Shippo said his eyes wide, "Try to hot wire Yash's baby?!" "Why not?" Miroku asked with a shrug. "He'll kill you!" Miroku smirked, "No, he'd kill you first. You're the one that helped him restore it." Shippo opened his mouth to refuse when Miroku began walking to Yash's car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Kags screamed as she slid and hit the security office door landing on the ground. Roru came to a stop beside her cousin and helped her up, then turned to look at the security door. "What are you waiting for Ror?! Who knows if Kyro has a knife again!?" Kags said watching her cousin. Tears streamed down Roru's cheeks, "He said he would come with me, now he's back with that Yarou trying to protect me......"  
  
Ror turned the doors handle and walked inside to see a female police officer sitting at the desk drinking some coffee. The woman looked up when both girls entered, mainly looking at Roru, "What's the problem? I'm Officer Lynci." And with that Roru spilled out her story about what happened shocking both Lynci and Kagome.  
  
Fifteen minutes and a lot of explaining later.... "He's still here?" Lynci asked Roru who was sitting on a chair in front of the desk, her eyes now bloodshot from crying. Roru nodded, "We left him behind with our friends Inuyasha and Akio." "Do you think they're in danger with him?" Kagome answered this time, "Akio told us to come here, Kyro was beginning to wake up....but Akio took him out before and Yash is a hanyou." Lynci stood up and checked to make sure her gun was in the holster, then spoke into a walky-talky as they left the office, "Officer Lynci here, requesting backup in the northwestern main corridor." The walky-talky squawked before a male voice responded saying the backup would meet them there.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry I wish I could make it longer but I'm not in the mood to write anymore and this chap is kinda long already so yeah. I probably won't be updating for 2 weeks cuz I have to start studying for finals next weekend but then again I might update to help relieve stress so who knows? R&R PLEASE 


	5. Chapter 4 Trip Down Memory Lane

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
This author is now in a good mood! Ok fine I lied I'm still depressed but to a small extent! Sorry this took so long to get up I've had this chapter written for awhile like a week or so it just took me awhile to get it typed up since I have found a new addiction....Playing Lord of the Rings the Two Towers on PS2. I've had it for months but I've been afraid to play it ever since the first time I played...Aragorn died! ::sob:: Sorry I'm just a HUGE Aragorn fan and plus I think Viggo Mortensen is hot...creepy eh? He's like 44 and I'm 16 so he's old enough to be my father!! Ohh one more thing before I continue onto the story.....If anyone has any ideas for this fic let me know and I'll try to fit it in! Most likely I'll be able to fit it in unless it totally goes against the wee bit I have planned out for future chapters! Once this story reaches 20,000 words a 10 reviews for a new update will be in effect..... (only for ff.net)  
  
If you want to be notified of the updates made put your e-mail in your review and I'll be sure to e-mail you each time I update this fic. Hopefully I'll be able to update twice a week starting next week, (I have to pack this week. I'm going to Ohio for my cousin's graduation which means no updates on Saturday or Sunday)  
  
R&R Please!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trip Down Memory Lane  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kyro stood there in front of Akio and Yash waiting for them to throw the first punch, when Akio and Yash were waiting for Kyro to act first. "So it's going to be two against one, eh?" Kyro said as a hand slide into one of his back jean pockets, "Then let me try to even out the score..." He pulled his hand from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist, showed a 5 inch switch blade. 'Shit....' Akio thought as he looked at the blade. Yash was actually thinking something quite the opposite, 'More fun for me then....'  
  
Yash did an evil half smile, "Get all the blades you want! You're still not going to win!" Akio looked at Yash as if he was insane. Kyro's smirk slightly wavered as he saw red begin to seep into Yash's golden amber eyes. "Heh like two high school twerps could beat me!" Kyro moved in to Yash's right to punch him, his other hand with the blade coming at Yash's left, 'This is going to be too easy' Kyro thought as Yash made no move to get out of the way.  
  
Akio jumped and did a powerful sidekick into Kyro's right shoulder causing him to fall to the left. Yash stepped back to dodge the punch Kyro was trying to throw at him as he fell. "Pitiful" Yash said as he looked down at the fallen Kyro. Kyro sat up slightly and did a spinning kick at Yash's legs. Yash didn't react quickly enough and fell hard against the lockers with a bang.  
  
Kyro got up and smirked, then turned his attention towards Akio, who glared right back and moved into a defensive stance, waiting for Kyro's inevitable attack. Kyro stepped forward to punch Akio in the stomach; Akio used his right hand to block and his left to deliver a blow to Kyro's chin. Blood dripped down Kyro's chin; he lifted his left hand to wipe away the blood when he felt a kick to his lower back.  
  
Yash stood behind Kyro, his eyes flaring red as he watched Kyro fall to the ground, his head bounced off the tile floor. "Baka Ningen, ya never want to attack a hanyou, especially me," Yash did a cocky half smile, "Unless you want to die of course." Yash kicked Kyro over so he was lying on his back. His face was covered in blood. To Akio and Yash's amazement, Kyro began to laugh. "What's the teinousha's problem?" Akio asked Yash, who replied with a shrug. "Baka yarous, you think you've beaten me?" Kyro said then he began laughing again as he stood, wiping blood from his face.  
  
Akio didn't give Kyro a chance to attack and punched him in the chest; Kyro went slamming against the opposite wall. What Akio hadn't noticed was that Kyro had lifted his blade as Akio's punch had come towards him. When Kyro's body slide down the wall, Akio noticed blood seeping into his shirt sleeve, and pulled it up to see a deep cut in his right arm, "Fakku!" Akio said as he grabbed his bleeding arm with his left hand to try to see how deep the cut was, and to try to slow the bleeding.  
  
Meanwhile, Yash started punching Kyro rapidly until he was slumped on the ground, bloody and unconscious. His blows had been impossible to see or deflect. "I should kill you...." Yash said looking down at Kyro's body, "But I won't, you deserve to die slowly suffering." He lifted a hand to brush some of his silver white hair out of his face when he realized the knuckles on his right hand was bleeding, "That whip actually cut me..." Yash looked over and saw Akio leaning against the opposite wall, his long shirt sleeve covered in blood. That's when Kags, Ror and the police arrived.....  
  
~*~  
  
"What's with all the cop cars?" Shippo looked up at Miroku pulling his head out from under the car hood, "Huh?" "The cop cars parking in front of the school, Isai." He looked over in time to see an ambulance pull up and to see a group of people exiting the school. "Uh, dude...Why is Yash surrounded by cops?" Shippo asked turning to look back at his lecherous friend. But Miroku wasn't there; he was already halfway to Yash, and the police. Shippo slammed down the hood, careful not to dent it, and then ran to catch up with Miroku.  
  
"Yash what happened?" Miroku asked as he and Shippo reached the hanyou. "Beat the shit out of the bloody yarou," Yash replied tilting his head to indicate who the bloody yarou was. Miroku and Shippo looked over and saw the police putting a bloody, beat up guy in the back of a squadron car. A police officer led Yash over to the ambulance, to get his knuckles cleaned up and bandaged. Shippo turned and looked at Miroku, who looked back with the same expressions on his face, confusion.  
  
~*~  
  
Roru exited the building with an arm around Akio's waist. Kagome followed out behind the. 'Why did he snap at me?....I was only trying to help him,' Kagome thought as she looked over at Yash. He was glaring at the technician who was bandaging his hand. 'Why does he hate me?'  
  
~Kagome and Roru arrived with the police to see Yash and Akio both bleeding. Roru rushed over to Akio, trying not to start sobbing again. Kagome went to Yash and tried to take a look at his hand, "Fuck off wench, I don't need your damn help!" Then Yash stormed away from her, leaving Kagome looking after him looking hurt.~  
  
Roru and Akio headed towards the ambulance, leaving Kags alone with her thoughts, 'What did I do....'  
  
Kags was so deep into thought that she didn't notice Miroku coming towards her, 'Was it because.....' Kags felt a hand on her ass, then felt a squeeze. "HENTAI!" Kagome screeched. She spun and slapped Miroku across the face. "CHIKUSHOU JA-KU!!" she screamed as she slapped him again. "Ow ow ow ow ow," Miroku said covering his head with his arms, trying to protect himself from Kagome's hits.  
  
~*~  
  
"How is he doing?" Ror looked over at the door way to see Yash standing there. "He's getting stitches right now. They want him to stay overnight, though." Ror looked down at the ground. 'There's more to what had happened then what Kagome told me.' Yash walked into the room and sat down in a chair beside Roru.  
  
Ror felt Yash sit down beside her and looked up. He was watching her, concern in his golden amber eyes. "What really had happened?" She tilted her head slightly not sure what he was asking, "About what?" "When Kyro attacked you..." "I already told you on the way here..." "The first time." Yash finished. Roru's face paled. "Kags said he had attacked you...but there's more to it isn't there...right?" Roru nodded. 'Why is she afraid to tell me?' Yash noticed a change in her scent.  
  
Roru looked away from Yash, afraid that if she looked at him, that she'd tell him what had happened. Tears began to well up in her eyes; she tried to blink them away, but failed. A single tear slid down her left cheek. Yash took a hand and gently made her look at him. "What happened?" he asked again. "I first met Kyro about ten months after I moved here..."  
  
~*~  
  
Akio slowly walked towards his room, but stopped when he saw Yash in there. Then he heard Roru speak, "Kyro was really sweet at first...then he changed." Akio leaned against the door frame to listen...  
  
~*~  
  
"It was three years earlier...."  
  
~A 15 year old Roru walked into a dark club. She wore a short black skirt and a blood red, low but midriff tank top. As she walked, her high heeled black knee boots clicked on the bare cement floor. Her long brown hair swung loose on her bare back. "Kyro? Where are you?" She reached out and opened a large door, her small black leather purse bounced on her hip as she turned the door knob.  
  
"Oh my gods..." Roru said as her eyes scanned the room. Things were thrown all over; CDs, TVs, VCRs, jewelry, DVD players, guns, computers, stereos, almost anything you could imagine that was worth a good amount of money and could be stolen was in there. Roru knew it all was stolen; price tags and security tags were still on everything. "He lied...." Roru's voice quietly entered the room. She walked inside and opened the door on the right wall and entered.~  
  
~*~  
  
Roru's voice began to shake as she spoke. She wasn't looking at Yash anymore, she just looked down at her hands. Yash put a hand on her arm to try to comfort her. Roru opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Akio! You're up! How's the...." Kagome stopped talking, but continues to walk towards him. Akio had raised a finger to his lips to silence her. "What?" Kagome asked quietly. Akio nodded towards the room. That's when Roru began to speak...  
  
~*~  
  
~The room was filled with smoke. There weren't any windows in the room. Light came from small red lamps in the corners of the room, they stood on small maple wood tables. Roru stepped in the room onto the plush gray carpet, "Kyro?" She saw someone move on the couch to her right, then heard a groan. Roru walked over to the side of the couch and saw Kyro laying there, a bag of cocaine was a needle, the tube connected to it was empty. "You said you stopped! You just got out of rehab a few weeks ago and you're already back to stealing and doing drugs!!" Roru yelled at him, "You lied to me!! You lied to me!"  
  
"Aw shut up wench." Kyro grumbled sitting up, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I AM NOT A WENCH!" She yelled slapping him across the face. Kyro turned his head towards her and glared. "I'm tired of being put threw all this shit of yours! It's over! I'm not going to let you control me anymore! IT'S OVER!" and with that Roru turned to leave, then Kyro grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Leave me alone! It's over! For real this time!" Kyro stood up, squeezing her arm her so hard it throbbed, "No one leaves me..." then he pulled back his arm to punch her. As his fist neared her face she thought, 'I'm going to die.....'~  
  
~*~  
  
Akio looked at Kagome dumbfounded, "That really happened?" Kagome nodded, "she was in ICU for 2 weeks. In the hospital for about 2 months. She looked really beat up for awhile." Akio looked into the room seeing Yash told the crying Roru, 'How could someone ever do that to her?' "That bad? She had made it seem like no big deal, minus the freaking out part." Akio slowly entered the room, followed closely by Kagome.  
  
Akio walked over to Roru and Yash. Yash looked up at Akio and nodded as he backed away from Roru. He went and stood beside Kagome. Akio then slid into Yash's vacated seat by Roru and turned it so he was facing her, "Roru- chan?" he said looking directly at her. Roru was sitting hunched over in her seat holding her arms across her stomach. In response to hearing Akio's voice she looked up and blinked rapidly.  
  
"You're okay?" Roru said quietly, just staring at him, his right arm was bandaged up and resting in a black sling. "They want me to stay overnight, but un, I'm okay." Roru launched herself at Akio giving him a tight hug, "I was so worried. I didn't think you would get hurt! It's entirely my fault if I had..." Akio wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers. "It's not your fault, so don't even think that. I'll be back to normal in a few weeks." They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other.  
  
'Aww they look so cute like that!' Kagome thought smiling. 'Ewww somebody hand me a barf bag!' Yash thought trying not to gag. Kagome saw him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Oi!" Yash yelled then turned to glare at her.  
  
Roru and Akio pulled away from each other to see what Yash had yelled about. Yash and Kagome were glaring at each other. "What did you do that for wench!?" Yash yelled his eyes narrowing. Hearing Yash yell wench caused Roru to flinch which went unnoticed by Yash and Kagome. "You were making gagging noises!" Kagome yelled back. "No I wasn't!" "yes you were!" "I was trying NOT to gag!" "Ha! So I was right!" "right 'bout what bitch!?" "Uh...why were you trying not to gag?" Roru asked looking at the arguing two. "You two!" Yash said glaring at Roru now. "Huh?" "You and Akio both looked so cute together! Just sitting there in each other's arms." Kagome said with a small smile while Yash pretended to gag behind her, making Roru and Akio laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do we always end up waiting?" Miroku asked banging on the soda machine. "Because your cousin is a moron." Shippo replied leaning against a snack machine, eating a bag of pretzels. "AHHHH! The damn thing won't give me my Pepsi!" Miroku yelled now kicking the evil soda machine. One of the hospital employees ran over, "Sir I have to ask you not to abuse the vending machines." Miroku turned to yell about his soda when he realized it was a female nurse and instead took her hand causing her to look flustered. (AN: That's such a funny word...flustered!) Shippo just rolled his eyes. "Will you do the honor of bearing me child?" The nurse's eyes bugged out then she slapped him across the face, causing Miroku to fall over into the soda machine, then she stomped away grumbling about horny teenagers.  
  
Shippo looked down at Miroku, then his gaze shifted when he heard a thump. That was when he started to laugh, "Oi, Miroku? Can I have your soda?" Laughing Shippo grabbed the soda and opened the can. Pepsi sprayed out all over himself and Miroku. "Ahhh!" Miroku yelled waking and sat up quickly. Shippo held out the can to Miroku, "Want your soda?"  
  
~*~  
  
When Roru finally talked Akio into resting on the bed an announcement was made over the hospital's PA system, "Open visiting hours will be in 15 minutes, at 6 o'clock." "FUCK!" Roru yelled jumping up from her perch on the side of the bed. "what?" Akio asked giving her a worried look. "I was supposed to be at rehearsal 45 minutes ago!" Akio looked confused. "She got a job in the jazz group at Jazz Mocha." Kagome explained. "crap...crap....crap...." Roru said over and over.  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand why you're late," Kagome said trying to get Roru to relax. "But how am I gonna get there?!" "I'll take ya" Everyone turned and looked at Yash in surprize, "What? She shouldn't go alone, we don't know if Kyro's been working with anyone. Akio's stuck here and Kags isn't a good choice to go with her." "Why not!?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. "He's right, Kags even though I don't want to admit it. If someone came after me, neither of us would stand a chance." "I could drop Kags, Miroku and Shippo off at the school. She can take them home. Then we'll take my car." Yash said making sense once again. "Fine." "Fine." The girls responded.  
  
"But my sax is in Akio's car." Akio hands Roru his keys, "And after rehearsal could you take my car? It's not a good idea to leave it in the parking lot over night." "Sure" Roru said with a smile, 'I've always wanted to drive that kind of car.' "Uh, we should go unless you want to miss the entire thing, Ror." Yash said pulling out his keys. Roru bent and gave Akio a quick kiss, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." "Be careful." "I will," she smiled, "Don't worry."  
  
Then the three left the room, leaving Akio alone to channel surf on the TV. Akio flipped through the channels until it ended up on Comedy Central. "Oi! The Man Show is on!"  
  
~*~  
  
After finding Miroku and Shippo arguing about a can of Pepsi, Yash finally got everyone into his car. Much to Kagome's unhappiness, she was in the backseat between Shippo and Miroku. "Having fun Kags?" Roru said looking into the backseat with a smile. 'How can she be happy right now?' Yash thought taking a quick look over at her as he started the car. Kagome glared at Roru, "How bout you sit back here?" "Can't sorry! Miroku would try to grope me then Yash would kill him and that'd be a bad thing." "So if Miroku gropes me that's ok?" "Un" Yash said laughing as he pulled his car out of the parking lot.  
  
"Anyone want to hear a joke?!" Miroku suddenly said. "No" "No" "Yes" "No" "Alrighty then!" Miroku coughed and cleared his throat. Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's a word association joke, and it is highly amusing! I have titled it, Break a Slinky." He cleared his throat yet again, "Break a Slinky. Slinky Spring Spring Bed Bed Bounce SNAP Kinky Slinky!" Kagome just groaned but everyone else started to laugh. "Oi! That's a good one Miroku!" Roru said laughing.  
  
Yash pulled the car into a sharp left turn making Kagome squeak looking for something to hold on to. Roru looked at Kagome with an eyebrow raised, "What's wrong with you?" Miroku had this lecherous glint in his eye, "You can hold on to me if you want Kagome" Which got another squeak from her. "Ah, Miroku leave her alone." Yash said looking in the rear view mirror at Miroku. "Since when are you afraid of someone's driving? You have no problem with mine." "But you don't do sharp turns when you're going 50!" Roru laughed, "True, True."  
  
Ror reached and started playing around with Yash's stereo system. "You might not want to do that." Shippo said. Ror looked back at him, "Why not?" "Last time I tried to put in a CD, Yash almost sliced off my arm." Roru laughed, "That's because you were trying to put some crap CD in there. What was it? Oh yeah, Garth Brooks or something?" Yash commented. Shippo just looked out the window. "Where's your CD case?" "Under the seat probably." Roru bent trying to dig for it, her shirt lifted up enough for her lower back to show. Miroku leaned and rubbed her back making Roru scream, and Yash have the car swerve nearly hitting a parked Maida. "What the Fuck!?" Yash yelled getting the car back under control. Roru turned in her seat and slammed Miroku with Yash's huge, and heavy CD case. Miroku slumped down on the backseat his eyes in anime spirals. @.@ "Damn Lech." Roru grumbled as she flipped through Yash's CD case.  
  
"Ah Ha! You have it!" Roru squealed taking out a CD and putting it in the stereo. "What CD?" Shippo asked leaning forward trying to see. "The Clarks, Let it Go! One of my favorites!" The CD began to play, the first song was I'm a Fool. The group drove on in silence listening to the music. Until Chasin' Girls began to play that is. That was when Miroku woke up. "I LOVE this song man!" He reached forward into the front seat and turned the volume all the way up and began to sing along in a deep tenor, almost baritone voice.  
  
"I've been chasin' girls  
  
I've been drinkin' beer  
  
I've been getting stoned right here  
  
I've been hangin' out  
  
I've been livin' large  
  
I just wanna know who's in charge  
  
Well this society is pretty sad when any half-ass  
  
jock can make a million bucks even though all his brains are in his  
  
cock and balls go hand in gun like Kurt Cobain and the disenfranchised youth  
  
If I could crash that party I could make a million bucks too"  
  
By that time Yash began singing along too, making Roru laugh. Miroku was acting like he was holding drumsticks playing the drum part to the song.  
  
"I've been chasin' girls  
  
I've been drinkin' beer  
  
I've been getting stoned all year  
  
I've been livin' large  
  
I've been hangin' out  
  
I've been learning how to pout"  
  
Now Kagome, Shippo and Roru had joined in singing. When it got to the instrumental break Roru was acting like she was playing the guitar part. Impressing Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"Well the economy is pretty good when any half-drunk  
  
lass can buy a four-wheel drive with power heated seats for her fat  
  
ass and hole go hand in pocket like Alanis Morrisette and female angst  
  
If I could tap her market I could buy a four-wheel drive too  
  
I've been chasin' girls  
  
I've been drinkin' beer  
  
I've been getting stoned all year  
  
I've been hangin' out  
  
I've been livin' large  
  
I just wanna know  
  
Who's in charge here"  
  
Everyone in the car was way into the song, singing along and pretending to play the different instrumental parts. They had the stereo blasting and the top down.  
  
"I've been chasin' girls  
  
I've been drinkin' beer  
  
I've been getting stoned all year  
  
I've been hangin' out, hangin' out  
  
I've been livin' large  
  
I just wanna know  
  
Who's the idiot in charge here"  
  
~*~  
  
The group reached the school not long after the song ended. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo got out of the car, followed by Roru, who went to get her sax from Akio's car. After putting her tenor sax in the backseat of Yash's Jag, she got back into her seat. "Don't kill my car Kags or I'll kill you!" Kagome laughed, "Don't worry I won't!" "Tell Oba-san I'll be home around 7:30." Kagome nodded. As the Jag began to pull away, Yash yelled, "Don't grope her ya Lech!" With that Yash pulled the car onto the road and sped towards Jazz Mocha.  
  
"So beautiful Kagome..." Miroku said as he moved his hand to grope her. Kagome smacked him before he got the chance. "good one!" Shippo cheered. Kags gave him a smile, "come on. Roru's car is over here." Kagome led the way to the car, Shippo dragging Miroku along. "He sits in the back, I don't trust him," Kagome said after she unlocked the Audi. "Aw, that's mean Kagome-chan," Miroku said after regaining consciousness. "Don't call me that lech," Kagome snapped glaring at him.  
  
'I think I like this chick,' Shippo thought with a smile. "just get in the back," Kagome said glaring at Miroku. Once they all got in, Kagome turned on the Audi and pulled out into the road. "How long have you guys known Yash?" "Since I was like 1 or something. Yash is my third cousin or something like that," Miroku answered leaning back into the leather backseat. "I've known him for about 8 or 9 years," Shippo said, "I'm Miroku's neighbor. So you won't have to worry about making two stops." Kagome nodded. "Take a left at the next intersection," Miroku said pointing. "If you've known Yash that long...you must know who Kikyo is." Shippo and Miroku exchanged a bug eyed look. "Uh yeah....she was his girlfriend." Miroku finally said. "Was his girlfriend?" Kagome said gripping the steering well. "Un, she died."  
  
~*~  
  
Roru looked out the window watching random things go by, her facial expression showing none of the feelings she was hiding inside her. "Ror?" Yash said glancing over at her as he drove. "Un?" she replied not looking at him. "I'm sorry." That certainly got Roru's attention, 'Yash is apologizing?' She looked over at him, "why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." "I didn't kill the Fakku when I had the chance." he said, having the car take a sharp right turn. "If you killed him, you wouldn't be any better then Kyro and his baka gang." "Wait...he's in a gang." Roru's eyes went wide when she realized she let something slip, and then she quickly focused her eyes on looking on the window.  
  
"Ror..." Yash said, anger creeping into his voice. "Oh look we're here," Roru said going to open the door, but found it locked, "Come on Yash I'm already late!" She tried the door again, it was still locked. "What are you keeping from everyone?" Yash said angrily, forcing her to look at him. Tears began to well up in Roru's eyes, "I'll tell you...not now...please....I'll tell you just not now," she said pleading. "Feh," Yash said hitting a button to unlock the doors. Roru quickly got out, grabbed her tenor saxophone case, and the two entered Jazz Mocha.  
  
~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5 Dark Secret Revealed & Smirnof...

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy and haven't had time to write. Plus my boyfriend is a big distraction! I've gotten like hardly any reviews for all my hard work on this fic. So PLEASE REVIEW even if it's just update soon or like da fic SOMETHING that makes it seem like me writing this fic worth while.  
  
Now for the people who are like why is this so centered around Roru? The next chapter basically little to do with her. It's going to mainly be Inuyasha and Kagome. I have some great ideas for this fic tons of stuff so if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see in here let me know! And I'm trying to keep the fic in one tense. I might mess up with it but I'm trying! And I'm so happy right now. And it isn't really helping the fact that I need to finish this chapter and I don't want it to be all happy. Oh well....I'll take being insanely happy it's better then being depressed.  
  
I want to say thanks to Tinuviel for her review. Loved it! Gonna work that into my fic somewhere......  
  
And Finally someone asked where one of the other characters was! Sango will show up towards the end of this chapter and she has appeared in chapter 2, though it was really brief. Oh and I made this chapter extra long since it took so long to write a extra thousand words.  
  
R&R Please!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dark Secret Revealed & Smirnoff Ice Please  
  
~*~*~  
  
"His girlfriend?!" Kagome finally said. "Was," Shippo added "So she was the one that died..." she said trailing off. "Uh, you need to take a right up at the stop sign," Miroku said while slowly moving a hand to grope Kagome. SLAP "Damn lecher," Kagome grumbled her mind still reeling, 'Kikyo...why did he think I was Kikyo? ...Do I look like her or something? ...was he only being slightly nice to me because I remind him of her? ...or was he...?' Shippo looked and saw the hurt and confused expressions on Kagome's face, "So...uh...yeah...how bout we listen to some music!" Shippo reached for the stereo controls and hit the CD button, 'PLEASE don't let there be some disturbing chick CD in there!' The music began to play, "Lifehouse?" Miroku asked staring at the stereo, Shippo looked at the stereo equally surprised, "I thought there was gonna.." "Be some scary chick music?" Kagome finished. "Well yeah." "Neither me or Roru listen to music that would qualify for quote chick music, unless you count the occasional *Nsync CD," Kagome said turning up the volume and she began to sing along as the next song started, Trying. Her voice pitched in a smooth alto.  
  
"Could you let down your hair  
  
And be transparent for a while  
  
Just a little while  
  
See if you're human after all  
  
Honesty is a hard attribute to find  
  
When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out  
  
But I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue  
  
I don't have all the answers  
  
And god I pretend like I do just  
  
Trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way the best that I know how"  
  
Miroku began to tap the drum beats onto the back seat as Roru sang; Shippo rolled his eyes looking at Miroku like he was insane, but turned up the stereos volume.  
  
"Well I haven't memorized all the cute things to say  
  
But I'm working on it  
  
Maybe I'll master this art for today  
  
I'd I quote all the line off the top of my head  
  
And you'd be  
  
I don't understand all of these things I've read  
  
I'm just trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way the best that I know how"  
  
During the instrumental break Kagome had turned right at the stop sign as Miroku had directed, taking a wide turn not paying attention to driving, more on singing the correct lyrics. Luckily, there weren't any cars on the other side of the roadway. Miroku and Shippo just listened to Kagome sing, amazed by her smooth voice.  
  
"Well I haven't drawn it or figured out quite yet  
  
But even if it takes my whole life  
  
To get to where I need to be  
  
And if I should fall to the bottom of the end  
  
I'll be one step back to you  
  
I'm trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way  
  
Oh, I'm trying to find my way  
  
Trying to find my way"  
  
After Kagome finished singing she quickly turned off the stereo. "So, which house is yours?" Kagome asked as if she never sang the song that had captivated Miroku and Shippo with her voice. Shippo blinked then said, "The one with the brick front 3 down on the left is mine." Kagome drove down the street and pulled into Shippo's driveway, and then the two guys got out of the car. "Care to come inside Kagome-chan?" Miroku said with a wink, leaning into the car towards her. Kagome's response was a slap across his face, "Baka lecher." "We'll see you tomorrow, Kags." Shippo said pulling Miroku away from the car. "Bye," Kagome said with a slight wave then pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.  
  
Shippo looked at Miroku, who was rubbing the hand print Kagome had left on his face. "You'll never learn will you," Shippo said shaking his head. "It's not my fault she hasn't realized my charms yet." "No girl will ever realize your quote charms if you constantly hit on them and try to grope them," Shippo said as he turned and walked into his house. Miroku stood out on the front lawn before going into his home next door thinking, 'Maybe I should hold off on the groping next time....maybe that'll work...,' Even though his hand was itching to grope another unsuspecting female's butt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oka-san! I'm home!" Kagome yelled walking into the house, slipping off her shoes next to the door. "Hello dear, how was your day?" Suzu said walking into the front hallway. "Today Roru was ...." Kagome's voice trailed off when she saw her brother Sota walk down the stairs. "What happened to Roru?" Sota asked standing on the last stair. "Um she found out one of her old friends transferred here." 'Kagome isn't saying something...I'll find out from her later,' Suzu thought to herself, while she listened to Kagome talk about how she and Roru ran into Yash. "Ah cool! Do I get to meet him?" "Probably" "Kagome, dear when did Roru say she would be home?" "She got that job at Jazz Mocha and said she'd be home around 7:30." "Oka-san when's dinner?" Sota asked jumping off the bottom step with a thump. "It's ready now. Go and set the table." Sota left, leaving Kagome and her mother alone. "So what really happened to Roru today?" "Well..." Kagome began then as she told her mother what happened, Suzu got even more worried. When Kagome finished the story she added, "Don't worry Yash went with her to Jazz Mocha she's safe." "That's good to hear, now lets go eat dinner," her voice strained.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Roru!" Ryokou said waving. "Be careful, Ror," Sano said giving her a quick hug before he left. "I will." 'Why did he tell her to be careful?' "Bye, Ami! Bye Ryokou! Bye Sano!" Roru said calling to her friends as she and Yash left Jazz Mocha later that night. Yash had his hands in his pockets as they left the building.  
  
"What you didn't have fun?" Roru said almost laughing at his expression. "All I did was sit there for an hour, how is that suppose to be fun?" he replied grumbling. Roru just shook her head, "You'll never change." "And what is that suppose to mean?" Yash said as he unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Roru. "Every time you were dragged to something that you didn't participate in you complained about it," Roru said sliding into the seat after putting her sax in the back. "No I didn't," Yash insisted as he got into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. "Liar, remember the 7th grade talent show?" "Un, what about it?" Roru rolled her eyes, "We did a music performance with Rikko and Sezu. After we performed all you did was grumble about how boring it was. Then you went on about how why we didn't have to wait because we should automatically win." "We did win" Roru sighed, "That's not the point!" "Then what is the point?" "Ah! I give up!" Yash smiled to himself and started the car.  
  
"Feh, you give up too easily," Yash said as he turned to see if any cars were coming before he pulled out of the parking space. "No, I don't. You just make it impossible for me to win," Roru said folding her arms across her chest. "I just know when to act clueless to annoy the hell out of you." Yash said with a smirk as Roru glared at him. "You're a jerk." "You're a wench," Yash instantly responded, expecting another retort from Roru, as it used to be an old habit for the two of them. Minutes passed and he heard nothing. "Roru?" "What?" she replied quietly, she was looking out the window again, her eyes unfocused. "I was wondering something...Why did that Sano guy tell you to be careful?" "I did say I'd tell you later didn't I?" Roru was still looking out the window and out of no where said, "Stop here for a sec I'll be right back."  
  
As soon as Yash stopped the car Roru got out and ran into a nearby store. "What the fuck?" Five minutes later Roru came back carrying a six pack of something, "Sorry bout that, after what I've been through today I thought I deserved something." She pulled a bottle out of the six pack and opened it. "Smirnoff Ice?" Yash said as he started the car again. "I love this stuff. But don't tell Oba-san. She'd flip if she knew I drank this stuff," Roru said taking a sip, "I'd let you have some but you're driving." "I'll just swipe a bottle from you after I drop you off." "Fair enough."  
  
"So are you going to tell me or not?" "Fine," Roru said drinking some more of the Smirnoff, "You figured out that Kyro's in a gang right? Well, technically I'm in that gang too." Yash took his eyes off the road to look at her, "You're not joking are you?" "Nope, I was stuck joining when I started going with Kyro, I left after he attacked me. But I'm still technically in it. So they might come after me or they might help fend off Kyro. I have no clue." "What does Sano have to do with it?" "He's in the gang...well sort of. He has connections with them. His older brother is in it, so Sano knows what goes on in there. From what he knows, the gang is trying to decide who to back, me or Kyro." "So that's why he told you to be careful." Roru nodded finishing the bottle of Smirnoff.  
  
"Dang, you drink fast." Yash said changing the subject so Roru wouldn't get all quiet on him again. Roru laughed, "I can hold my own against the guys in drinking contests. It takes a lot to get me drunk." "I'm not surprised. So where do you live again?" "Sunset Shrine. It's off of Sakura. But you're dropping me off at the school remember? I'm going to watch Akio's car tonight," Roru said just as they drove past the street the school was on. "Nice timing, Ror." "Gomen, you can turn left up here and then go left again to get to the right street." "Un, I already figured that out" As he did what she had suggested. They drove down the street in silence and Yash pulled up in front of the school.  
  
"Thanks, Yash. I'll see you later. Oh, and don't freak if I'm not in school tomorrow." "Why?" "I'm going to pick up Akio so I'm probably gonna skip." She said as she got her things out of the back of his car. "Oh and here," she handed Yash a piece of paper. Yash looked down at it, "It's my number and aim screen name, or it might be Kagome's. We go on each other's a lot so one of us will respond." 'Oh great the Kikyo look alike.' Yash though sighing in his head. "And don't hold it against Kagome that she looks like Kikyo," Roru said making Yash's eyes widen for a split second, "See you later." "Later" Then Roru got into Akio's car and sped out of the parking lot. 'She's nuts....hehe she forgot some of her Smirnoff....hehehe' Yash thought to himself as he drove off for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Roru turned onto Sakura Drive, singing along to the stereo. 'Akio has good taste in music,' she thought as she turned up the volume to the stereo. She had found the CD in the player when she got into the car, Hoobastank. 'Any guy with good taste in music has a bonus in my book,' she thought as the song finished up. It was good timing as she was also pulling up into her driveway; right before she shut off the engine she sang the last part of the lyrics.  
  
"Cuz I can almost breathe the air,  
  
Right beyond my fingertips  
  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces  
  
One more push and I'll be there,  
  
Back where I belong  
  
I'll turn around and pick up the pieces"  
  
When the ending music finished, Roru turned off the engine and grabbed her things from the back seat. As she walked towards the house, 'I hope Oba-san doesn't ask too many questions...' She pushed open the front door and went right up to her room, thankful she didn't hear her Oba-san's voice saying she wanted to talk. 'No way do I want a heart to heart with Oba-san right now. She always tries to act like she's my mother....soo annoying.' Roru opened her bedroom door, welcoming it's mess. She threw her stuff onto the floor. Okay well she didn't exactly throw her sax she set that down. Then Roru flung herself onto her unmade bed. Grabbing for the stereo remote she hit a few buttons to have her Hoobastank CD start to play.  
  
~*~  
  
Akio leaned against his pillows staring blankly at the TV screen, bored out of his mind. He reached over and pressed a button on the remote attached to his bed. A nurse came into the room, "What do you need sweetheart?" the nurse said in a sweet little voice acting as if he was 10 years old, when in reality she was probably only 10 years older then him. "One, stop calling me sweetheart it's disturbing. Two, have a stereo and some CD's? I'm bored as hell. Oh and can I get a Smirnoff Ice? The water tastes like dirt." The nurse's eyes bugged out slightly and she just left the room shaking her head ignoring him. Akio watched her leave, "What?" Then he grumbled, "This hospital has crappy service," as he went back to channel surfing for the umpteenth time that evening.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as he pulled into the drive Yash grabbed the Smirnoff bottles Roru had left behind then snuck into the house so Sesshomaru wouldn't bug him about where he had been. He slipped into the house from the front door. Thankful his brother was probably in the kitchen studying, which was in the back of the house. After a quick glance around the front entry, Yash went up the stairs, careful not to make much noise. 'I'll just get up into my room and act like I've been there the entire time. Heh this easy,' Yash thought as he reached his room. When he reached to turn the knob he heard a noise behind him, "Where have you been dear brother?" "Damn! So close!" "But yet so far," Sess said taking the Smirnoff from Yash, "Explain." Yash glared at his brother, "Why do you care?" "I'm stuck being your guardian so the decent thing you could do is to provide an explanation." "Fine, but I want ramen first." Sess rolled his eyes, "Very well." "Can I have the Smirnoff back?" "Perhaps." The two brothers went down into the kitchen, Sess leading the way. Once Yash got his ramen, they sat down at the kitchen table. "Explain." Yash rolled his eyes, "Not my fault if you don't believe me."  
  
A few hours and a few bottles of Smirnoff later. "So that's how that girl ended up." "Oh you sound like you speak so highly of her. You were the one that had a thing for her before her parents died." "I was knave. I had thought she part youkai blood in her," Sess replied with a wave of his hand, as if it held no meaning. "You're 5 years older then her, pervert." "And you're acting like the girl's body guard. How touching." "Just don't hit on her next time you see her. She might surprise you." "And what does that mean?" Yash finished off his Smirnoff and stood, "Unfortunately, I have school tomorrow. 'Nite Fluffy," Yash said using his brother's old nickname to annoy him. "Weakling," was Sess's reply. "Wait until our next spar," Yash said waving a clawed hand back at his brother as he left, and went up to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
It was past 11 o'clock and Roru hadn't moved very much from when she first got home. "Why the hell did you buy anchovies!? Why anchovies!?" Roru was yelling at the TV screen, "Why not a mansion! or a ship you moron!" She grumbled about the stupidity of Fry on one of her favorite shows, Futurama. KNOCK KNOCK "Roru?" Roru spun and looked at the door, then quickly turned down the TV's volume. "What Oba-san?" she replied getting off her bed and going to the door. "May I come in?" "Uh sure just a sec." Roru quickly shoved some clothes from the floor into the closet. "Yeah?" she said opening the door. Suzu walked into Roru's room and looked around, "You need to clean your room some time." "I know I'll get to it some time," Roru said sitting on her bed.  
  
"I found out what happened to you today from Kagome," Suzu said sitting down on Roru's black desk chair. "She did?" 'I'm so going to kill her.' "You decided to just hide out in your room and say nothing to me?" "Well, I was..." "This is very irresponsible of you not to tell me as soon as you got home. You probably weren't even going to tell me. Have you told the police of your previous problems with him?" "No, but I..." "Roru! You could be in danger because of him! What if..." Roru cut her off this time, fed up with being interrupted, "I have it under control Oba-san. I'm not 15 anymore. I'm 18, an adult. I can handle things myself. And I was planning on telling you what happened. I just wasn't ready to." "When were you planning on telling me?" "In the morning," and after seeing the look on Suzu's face, "I was planning on telling you in the morning!"  
  
Just then Kagome came barging into the room, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't planning on going to school tomorrow!?" Kagome said almost yelling, at Roru. Then she blinked and realized her mother was there. "Um oops." "How did you know that?" Roru said eyeing her cousin. "Um actually...I have no clue...kinda had a flash of you telling me tomorrow morning." "A flash?"  
  
Suzu sat there watching the two girls before she said anything, "You weren't planning on going to school?" Roru eyes went wide remembering her aunt was still in the room, "Oh yeah, I was going to mention that. I was going to go pick up Akio from the hospital....I'm ahead in all my classes so I figured I could miss a day..." Roru said carefully afraid of Suzu's reaction. "It's alright dear. I understand that you want to be there for Akio since he helped protect you. You can miss a day of school." "Thank-you so much Oba-san!" Roru said giving her a hug.  
  
Suzu turned to her daughter, "What do you mean you had a flash of that happening?" Kagome looked nervously at the muted TV screen, "Well, it was kinda like a dream but I was wide awake. The image thing went by really fast and was like I was over head watching it taking place." "That sounds like a premonition," Roru said her face appeared to be deep in thought, "Has it ever happened before? Like knowing something was going to happen before it happened?" "I'm not sure, not that I can ever remember. I think this was the first time it happened." "No, it has happened before," Suzu said, her eyes were focused on the Sakura tree outside Roru's window. "When? How don't I remember?" Kagome said impatiently. "It was the day your father died in the fire. I remember you saying that something bad was going to happen, but you didn't know what."  
  
Roru went into thought, 'If it's just happening now, after all this time...what has changed? The incident with Kyro...well there's been things like that happening before...we've been around Miroku and Shippo at school before, just didn't know who they were......and Yash...wait' "It might have been triggered by something, you doing it today after all this time," Roru said suddenly after the room had been quiet. "Triggered by what?" Kagome asked. "Oba-san, how long had my parents known the Midoriko family?" Roru said out of the blue. "What? Oh, around 20 years I'd say. Inutaisho Midoriko was a friend of your father's from college. Then when Inutaisho had gotten rich from forming that law firm he had considered having it be in Tokyo, so his family could grow up around yours." "Was he in town the day Oji-san was killed?" Suzu looked surprised at her niece's questions, "Actually he was one of the first to show up after we found out Ryota had died. He had heard about the fire and rushed over with his son, Inu..." "Inuyasha," Roru finished.  
  
"What are you getting at with these questions, Roru? They don't make any sense!" Kagome complained. "Yes they do," Roru looked at her cousin's confused face, "Premonitions are a trait that Mikos have. For some their powers are discovered at a young age. Other times, the powers show when they are around a youkai and are afraid or fear something." 'Or Youkai that the Miko had a future with.' Roru finished in her mind. "So, with Yash...." Kagome started to understand what her cousin was getting at. "He's caused Miko powers in you to show. When Oji-san died, you were afraid for him, and today..." "I was afraid because of Kyro." "Exactly" "I'm sorry dears but I don't understand this. How can Kagome be a Miko? Aren't they rare and only come into families with a Miko in their ancestry?" "From what I know, which isn't much, Mikos are rare. But since our family line goes back so far there is a chance there is a Miko in our ancestry somewhere and the powers just have been dormant." Suzu blinked rapidly, "I think I'm going to go sleep now....Don't stay up too late now. Kagome you have school tomorrow. Don't stay up late either Roru." "Hai Oba-san" "Hai Oka-san" With that Suzu left the room. Kagome turned to Roru before leaving for her own room, "Well today has been interesting hasn't it?" "You have no idea."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, it took Kagome forever to wake up and ended up running late. Through out the night she had strange dreams, involving herself being a Miko with all these strange powers. Powers of her having premonitions, purifying evil youkai, sensing this strange jewel and some other things she wasn't able to understand. All of that caused her to sleep through her alarm, and her brother's banging on her bedroom door. After quickly throwing on a long dark blue skirt, a white V-neck tank top and heeled sandals, Kagome rushed into the kitchen to grab a travel mug of coffee then rush out the door leaving her poor brother behind. 'Thank the gods Sango got her car back from the shop last night!' Kagome thought as she pulled into a parking spot in front of the school, 'Otherwise I would be late, and screwed.' She grabbed her bag from her car, a red Spyder, and rushed into the school.  
  
She reached first period, English, just as the warning bell rang. "Where have you been Kags?" Kagome smiled when she heard the voice. "Hi, Sango," Kagome said sliding into the seat next to her best friend, "I was running late this morning." "Again?" Sango said with laughter in her voice. "I was up late talking to Roru about some stuff." "Where is she anyway? She's normally not late to class," Sango asked as the final bell rang. Students were sliding into their seats waiting for the teacher to come into the room. "She's not coming today, she has some...uh...things to take care of." "Like what?" Lowering her voice, "Ror's picking someone up from the hospital." Sango's eyes went wide, "Oh my gods, who?! Do I know him?" Kagome nodded, "Akio Rigufutsu, you met him yesterday morning." "Roru was checking out his car, right?" Kagome nodded. "What happened to him?" Just then the teacher entered the room and called the class to attention. "I'll tell you at lunch," Kagome said quickly as class began.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey man, it looks like all the ladies want you," a guy said to Yash at the end of first period. "Feh. Not like I want them to it's annoying," Yash replied as girls watched his every move. "Yeah, it's like they're possessed or something. Name's Nobunaga," the guy said offering his hand, which Yash shook. "I'm Yash," he replied as the two guys headed towards the classroom door. "So know anyone else here yet?" Yash shrugged, "Yeah, I knew some people before I moved here and met up an old friend." "Who?" "Miroku Kazuomi and Shippo Misangu, I knew them for years. Then Roru Higurashi, known her since I was like 1 or something, and I met her cousin, Kagome Higurashi yesterday." Nobunaga's eyes went wide for a second, "The Higurashi girls? Dang you're lucky bro! Those are the least touchable girls in the school!" Yash glared at the guy as they entered the crowded hallway. "It's not like I've ever hit on them or anything! That's just common knowledge here!" Dodging a group of giggling freshmen girls, Yash asked, "Why's Kagome one of the least touchable girls?" "She has these two guys fawning over her all the time, Hojo and Kouga. Kouga has beat up any guy that has even approached her for a date. He's sent Hojo to the nurse quite a few times." Yash felt anger rising in him, hearing about guys hitting on Kagome, 'Wait...why should I care? I just met the chick' "Hey this is my class, I'll see ya later Yash!" Nobunaga said with a wave as he went into a nearby classroom. "Yeah, see ya," Yash mumbled back as he headed tried to find the way to his next class, History.  
  
After wandering the halls for most of the break between classes, Yash found himself lost. That was when he heard a familiar voice calling to him, "Hey Yash!" He turned his head to see Kagome coming towards him with one of her friends. "Oh, hey Kags," he replied brushing some hair out of his face with his claws. 'Dang...he looks good in those black jeans and blue muscle shirt...now Kagome don't drool!' (AN: did anyone else drool at the thought of Yash in a muscle shirt? lol) "You seem lost," she finally said. "I can't find anything in this hell hole," Yash said with great distaste causing Sango to laugh. "Oh that's my friend Sango Misorasku." "So that's Sango." Sango looked really confused her mind registering at hearing her name, she had been thinking about how great Yash looked in that shirt. "Kags, how do you know this guy? How does he..." Sango raddled off. Kagome chose to ignore her at the moment, "What class are you looking for?" "History, in room 384." "With Mrs. Niyo?" Yash nodded. "Me and Sango are in that class too! Come on it's just down the hall you weren't that far off." "Guess wandering around the school paid off yesterday didn't it?" Yash said making Kagome laugh. "At least something good came out of it."  
  
"So how's Roru doing?" Yash asked as they entered the classroom. "She's doing okay. She seemed kind of freaked out last night though. My mom gave her some lecture about Kyro too. Roru looked like she was ready to punch her out!" Both of them laughed. 'What the hell are they talking about?!' Sango thought unhappy that she was being left out of the conversation. "I'm surprised the school hasn't heard about it yet," Yash said as the three of them slide into seats in the back of the classroom. "They're probably trying to keep it under wraps as long as possible. Though everyone will find out by tomorrow probably. The news is probably going to mention it tonight." "Yeah, that's just what needs to happen," Yash said rolling his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Sango just about screeched at the two, "WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!?" Sango glared at both Kagome and Yash her eyes narrowed. Luckily for Yash and Kagome Mrs. Niyo had walked in, "Settle down everyone! Get into your seats!" Mrs. Niyo called to the class. "Today we will be discussing...."  
  
~*~  
  
Two periods, and a manga later Yash headed to his locker to dump off his stuff before heading to lunch. Yash was planning on meeting up with Kagome and a few of her friends, and he was doing to bring Shippo and Miroku along. "Hey Lech," Yash called to Miroku as he reached his locker. Miroku was giving his classic line to yet another girl. This time the girl lead him on a little bit, batting her eye lashes at him. When Miroku reached to grope her, the girl slammed him into the ground then stomped away. Yash broke out laughing, as Miroku stumbled as he stood. "Oh hey Yash," Miroku said rubbing the hand print on his left cheek where the girl smacked him. "Never going to give up are you?" "What? It's the prefect pick up line! It will work one day my friend!" "Yeah to a half deaf, blind chick," Shippo said popping up suddenly beside them. Miroku glared at him. After Yash threw his stuff into his locker, he turned to Miroku and Shippo, "How bout some lunch?" Shippo's eyes lit up at the idea of food, which caused both Yash and Miroku to roll their eyes.  
  
Once the guys got their lunches, Yash lead the way towards the table Kagome and her friends were sitting at. Kagome felt something coming and she looked over her shoulder to see Yash heading her way, "Hey guys!" Yash nodded his head, Miroku's eyes nearly burst out of his head when he saw the girls sitting with Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" Shippo said sliding into the seat across from her, next to Emi. That's when Kagome began introductions, "Guys, this is Sango, Emi, Yuri, and Rin," pointing out who was who. Then she proceeded to introduce the guys. Yash had sat down on Kagome's right, Miroku sat down on Sango's left.  
  
Simultaneously two things happened. Miroku had asked both Emi and Yuri to bear him children, and got slammed to the ground. Then a yell rang out in the cafeteria, "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!" Heads turned towards the table where Kagome and the others sat. Those at their table turned their heads towards the noise, Kouga.  
  
~*~*~  
  
No I do not promote underage drinking or drinking and driving, but it works in FICTION. Don't do it in real life people! I don't own any rights to any of the songs I use. Thought I should mention that. Yeah some of the characters are a bit OOC but hey it's an AU fic! R&R! 


	7. Chapter 6 Kouga Bashing and the Search f...

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
In a review I got from mediaminer someone asked what's with everyone having a musical talent, well something will evolve out of that in later chapters. Plus I'm extremely musical so it's something I know about which helps in the writing.  
  
Sorry it was so long between updates! Frequent thunder storms aren't fun. The power likes to flicker on and off, which causes the comp to turn on and off making it impossible to write. (When I can I like typing it up instead of handwriting then typing) Plus I've gotten myself addicted to Pirates of the Caribbean. Saw the movie twice already and going again next week. Plus I'm completely broke now from buying the soundtrack.  
  
Keep watch for upcoming fan fics from me! I'm working on two at the moment, though I don't know when I'll be putting them online. And I'm also working on a Yu Yu Hakusho fic, that's co-authored with Ancient Zoidian no clue when that will find it's way online.  
  
Yeah I am ranting a lot well it is a wee bit of fun. Anyway... I was reading this article thing I found off the main page of ff.net the author of it was saying how readers like reading short and to the point stories not epics. Well here's to let ya'll know....I LOVE EPICS! lol I love reading the long ass stories and will rarely read short ones. Therefore what I end up writing is long and epic like. GET OVER IT! Read it in bits if you must! Longer means more details more thought more imagination!  
  
My non-AU fic Not Forever is Finally Updated!  
  
I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! OR YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOREVER FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! ::pulls out rifle:: and if you just read and not review you'll find a pretty hole right between your eyes ::evil laughter:: (Plus the more reviews I get the more I am motivated to update sooner)  
  
Remember to R&R! (or else)  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kouga Bashing and the Search for Cheetos  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP Groaning Roru rolled over to smack her alarm clock, which instantly was silenced. Sitting up in bed she yawned rubbing her eyes to wake up. 'What time is it?' she thought yawning once again. Glancing over at the clock she discovered it was only 11:30 am. 'That leaves me 2 hours until I need to pick up Akio.' Pulling herself from her bed and stood fixing her spaghetti strap pink tank top and PJ shorts. Then she shuffled over to her computer to turn on some of the anime music. 'Ummmm which should I play......' Clicking on a button the song Through the Night began to play, as she turned the volume way up on the computer's speakers. (AN: If you don't know that's the opening theme for Outlaw Star, love this song! It's on the site I mentioned too)  
  
With a smile on her face she went over to her closet to dig out her clothes for the day. Ten minutes later she stood along side her bed looking at the clothes she had laid out on the bed, a tiny v-neck baby blue shirt with long sleeves, though there were horizontal slits cut into them, along with a long denim skirt with slits that nearly went to the waist. She planned on wearing her heeled knee high brown leather boots. Good thing Oba-san already left for work,' Roru thought with a smile as headed down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
(Brief Recap)  
  
Once the guys got their lunches, Yash lead the way towards the table Kagome and her friends were sitting at. Kagome felt something coming and she looked over her shoulder to see Yash heading her way, "Hey guys!" Yash nodded his head, Miroku's eyes nearly burst out of his head when he saw the girls sitting with Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" Shippo said sliding into the seat across from her, next to Emi. That's when Kagome began introductions, "Guys, this is Sango, Emi, Yuri, and Rin," pointing out who was who. Then she proceeded to introduce the guys. Yash had sat down on Kagome's right, Miroku sat down on Sango's left.  
  
Simultaneously two things happened. Miroku had asked both Emi and Yuri to bear him children, and got slammed to the ground. Then a yell rang out in the cafeteria, "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!" Heads turned towards the table where Kagome and the others sat. Those at their table turned their heads towards the noise, Kouga.  
  
Kagome sighed shaking her head, "Is he ever going to stop this?" she asked looking over at Sango. "You never should have gone out with him, Kags, not even that one time." Kouga came over cracking his knuckles, two of his goons followed behind him. Kagome stood up from the table to face Kouga. Yash and Sango stood beside her. Miroku would have but he was unconscious on the floor, from the beating Emi and Yuri gave him.  
  
"I'm NOT your woman, Kouga!" Kagome yelled at him glaring. Kouga ignored her glare and grabbed her right hand, "Come Kagome you'll be happier eating lunch with me." Kagome's site went blurry for a second as she glared at Kouga, then her eyes widened, "You're a youkai!" Her vision had become clear, her miko energy blocking out his concealing spell. "What?" Sango asked looking at her, as if her best friend had suddenly lost her mind, "Youkai don't exist!" Shippo rolled his eyes.  
  
Kouga still hadn't let go of Kagome's hand, "Let go of me." Kagome said feeling anger well up inside her. "You're my woman and you'll do as I say!" Yash stepped in front of Kagome and pulled Kouga away from her, "She said to let go." Kouga looked from Yash to his two goons, Hiten and Manten, then back at Yash. "What are you going to do about it drool-breath?" Kouga asked stepping forward glaring into Yash's face. With a cocky smile Yash replied, "This," punching Kouga right in the face. With his nose bleeding Kouga stepped back and kicked Yash in the stomach throwing him back into the table. Unfazed by the kick, Yash jumped up from where he fell and slashed Kouga in the left arm with his claws. Kouga moved back away from him bleeding as Hiten and Manten moved to attack Yash when the Principal entered the cafeteria. After quickly looking at the situation she yelled, "Higurashi, Toumoku, and Midoriko my office, NOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
Principal Kaede sat down in her seat behind her large oak desk, carefully watching the three sitting across from her. "Anyone care to explain?" She asked first looking at Kouga who was holding an ice pack over his nose and a bandage around his injured arm. "Higurashi?" Kaede looked towards Kagome figuring she would be the most likely to answer. 'If I tell her maybe she can do something to get Kouga off my back...but I don't want Yash to get into trouble....' Kagome thought before taking a breath, hoping it would help her relax as she began to explain what had happened.  
  
"And from what happened yesterday, I guess Yash wasn't going to let any crap happen to me after what had happened to Roru," Kagome finished a few minutes later. Kaede nodded and looked at Yash, "Is that true Midoriko?" "Yeah, the baka wolf was practically all over her." Kouga glared at Yash and flicked him off. "That's enough Toumoku," Kaede said once again looking over the three across from her. "There is no punishment for Higurashi as she hadn't done anything. Midoriko...." Yash looked at her, no emotion on his face, "Will not receive any form of punishment as this is his first offence and he was protecting Higurashi. As for you Toumoku..." Her eyes narrowed at him, as Kouga had taken off the ice pack to see if the bleeding had stopped. "You have been practically stalking Higurashi here for the past 2 years, and similar incidents like today have occurred before. Part of your punishment Toumoku, having to deal with that black eye Midoriko had rightfully given you, along with 2 weeks detention." Kouga opened his mouth to argue that Yash had hurt him when Kaede spoke again, "Toumoku you are dismissed. And you might want to see the nurse about those injuries." Kouga stood up and left the office grumbling.  
  
Kaede's face softened, "Are you alright Kagome?" her voice wasn't harsh like before. "Hai, my wrist is a little sore but I'm alright." "Yash is it? Thank-you for protecting Kagome, and Roru yesterday. They're like family to me and I do not wish to see them hurt. Though try to refrain from violence next time," Kaede finished with a small smile. Yash shrugged, "No biggie." "Now back to class both of you. The school day isn't over yet."  
  
Yash and Kagome left Kaede's office closing the door behind them. With a small sigh of relief, "Thank Kami he's gone," Kagome said after taking a quick look around for Kouga. Thanks for punching him, Yash," Kagome said looking over at him as they walked down the hallway. "I said it wasn't a big deal already," he replied not looking at her. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to be a jerk?" "I'm not a jerk, wench." "Don't call me that!" "Fine, Bitch." Kagome glared at him, "I'm not a bitch, baka." "Wow, you called be baka. I'm hurt," Yash said pretending he had a wound in his chest, ticking Kagome off. "Yarou," she said hitting him. "Baka Ningen wench." "Go to hell." "Only if you come with me." The two stood there in the hallway glaring at each other. The bell rings signaling the end of the period, leaving two left in the day. Students pour out of classrooms into the hallway pushing the glaring two in opposite directions. "YAROU!" "BITCH!" was heard as the arguing two were divided. The insults were ignored by the students, except for the ones whom the insults were intended for.  
  
~*~  
  
A fluffy pink towel wrapped around her wet hair, another fluffy towel around her body, Roru walked down the carpeted hallway to her room, singing.  
  
"Down at Barnum's fair  
  
One evening I was there  
  
When I heard a showman  
  
Shouting underneath the flair  
  
Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,  
  
There they are all standing in a row.  
  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head  
  
Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist,  
  
That's what the showman said."  
  
Getting back to her room she opened the door and did an odd spin as she moved towards her bed to get dressed.  
  
"Oh! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
  
Every ball you throw will make me rich.  
  
There stands me wife, the idol of me life,  
  
Singing Roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch.  
  
Singing, roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch,  
  
Roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch,  
  
Roll a bowl a bowl Roll a bowl a bowl  
  
Roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch."  
  
Pulling her shirt over her head, Roru's long hair fell wet onto her back with a wet splat. (AN: sorry found this song amusing. Your mind starts to go at 3 am)  
  
"Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,  
  
There they are all standing in a row.  
  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head  
  
Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist,  
  
That's what the showman said.  
  
"Oh! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
  
Every ball you throw will make me rich.  
  
There stands me wife, the idol of me life,  
  
Singing Roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch.  
  
Singing, roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch,  
  
Roll a bowl a bowl a penny a pitch,  
  
Roll a bowl a bowl Roll a bowl a bowl  
  
Roll a bowl a bowl you son of a bitch." By the time she finished singing the odd song, she was smoothing out her skirt. At that time she fell onto her bed laughing, amused by the song. (AN: This author also amused.) "Okay, odd amusement time over," Roru said aloud to herself and she glanced at the clock, 12:15. 'YAY! Still time to get some coffee for breakfast,' she thought well aware that it was past noon, yet she was still thinking about breakfast instead of lunch.  
  
Roru went over to her desk and plopped (AN: I like that word. Plopped. Sorry!) down into the seat. Quickly typing on the keyboard, she signed onto AIM. Waiting for the internet screen to come up she reached over and put on her silver Celtic Cross necklace, and large silver earrings. "OOWWWW!!" Roru yelled when she heard a noise come from the computer speakers. She had forgotten to turn down the volume after listening to Through the Night. After she quickly turned down the speaker volume, she looked to see who had IM'd her. "Who the fuck is MightyHoushi03?" Roru practically yelled at the monitor.(AN: Yes this author does odd things like that too. It's fun to yell at inanimate objects.)  
  
GropeMaster03: Yo babe.  
  
BtchyMusician: Who the fuck are you?  
  
GropeMaster03: Not a morning well afternoon person are you?  
  
BtchyMusician: ::rolls eyes:: Haven't had coffee yet.  
  
GropeMaster03: lol It's Miroku  
  
BtchyMusician: Oh, Yash's lecher friend. Wha up?  
  
GropeMaster03: That's a nice way to be known. ::grumbles::  
  
BtchyMusician: Then you shouldn't go around groping everyone.  
  
BtchyMusician: Wait. Aren't you in school right now?  
  
GropeMaster03: Web design right now actually. Aren't you here?  
  
BtchyMusician: Nope. Stayed home. I have to pick up Akio in an hour.  
  
GropeMaster03: You missed Yash punching out Kouga at lunch then.  
  
BtchyMusician: ::bursts out laughing::  
  
GropeMaster03: Yeah, and apparently Kaede gave him props for it!  
  
BtchyMusician: Dang, can't believe I missed that!  
  
GropeMaster03: Ah!! Hold on a sec.  
  
BtchyMusician: O.o um ok.....  
  
GropeMaster03: Hey Ror!  
  
BtchyMusician: I take it someone stole the comp from Miroku.  
  
GropeMaster03: It's me Sango.  
  
BtchyMusician: Hey! I didn't know you knew Miroku  
  
GropeMaster03: I didn't until lunch today. EEP!  
  
BtchyMusician: What?!  
  
BtchyMusician: Earth to Sango  
  
GropeMaster03: ::Grumbling:: Miroku just grabbed my ass again  
  
BtchyMusician: Just punch him  
  
GropeMaster03: Too late he's already on the ground. Hope Mr. Gyomi doesn't come over. BtchyMusician: lol  
  
GropeMaster03: Hey you could answer something for me  
  
BtchyMusician: What?  
  
GropeMaster03: What the hell happened to you yesterday? Nobody will tell me!  
  
BtchyMusician: Nobody? Ummmm  
  
GropeMaster03: Kagome, Yash, Miroku and Shippo won't tell me. And nobody else knows what the hell I'm talking about  
  
BtchyMusician: It's a really long story........  
  
GropeMaster03: ::waiting:: I have all period. ::kicking Miroku so he won't wake up::  
  
BtchyMusician: lol I could tell you now but....  
  
GropeMaster03: but what?  
  
BtchyMusician: You have last period with Yash right?  
  
GropeMaster03: Yeah I think so...but I think he skipped it yesterday  
  
BtchyMusician: Yeah he did. Anyway just tell him that I said for him to tell you. Did that make sense? ::scratches head::  
  
GropeMaster03: Yeah, it did to me anyway. Why won't you just tell me?  
  
BtchyMusician: ::looking at clock on the comp:: Cuz I have to leave soon to pick up Akio.  
  
GropeMaster03: Akio? That dude whose car you were practically drooling over?  
  
BtchyMusician: Un, that's him. I'm supposed to pick him up at 1:30.  
  
GropeMaster03: Pick him up from where?  
  
BtchyMusician: Yash will tell you. Or you could always get the lech to tell ya if he stops groping you long enough.  
  
GropeMaster03: ::pushes Sango out of the way:: I resent that!  
  
BtchyMusician: ::nearly falls over laughing::  
  
GropeMaster03: I'll tell her  
  
BtchyMusician: Thanx lecher boy  
  
GropeMaster03: Is that what you're going to call me now?  
  
BtchyMusician: Yep!  
  
GropeMaster03: ::rolls eyes:: at least it fits  
  
BtchyMusician: lol so you admit it!  
  
GropeMaster03: ::glares::  
  
BtchyMusician: I gots to go. Tell Sango bout yesterday will ya?  
  
GropeMaster03: Alright.  
  
BtchyMusician: ::light bulb::  
  
GropeMaster03: ?  
  
BtchyMusician: Tell Yash, Kagome and Shippo (Don't have to tell you to tell Sango cuz she's probably trying to steal back the comp right now) Come over around 5 and we'll have a movie marathon tonight. We don't have school tomorrow so we can have a mini party thing. And everyone can just stay over if it gets to late.  
  
GropeMaster03: I'll tell um if I see um. And Sango isn't trying to steal the comp.  
  
BtchyMusician: Then what is she sitting on your lap?  
  
GropeMaster03: practically ::perverted grin::  
  
BtchyMusician: lol I'll supply the movies. Ya'll get the snacks. EEEP! Ok definitely have to leave!  
  
GropeMaster03: Bye ::steals comp from the lech:: Bye! And I wasn't in his lap!  
  
BtchyMusician: Just behave yourselves! C ya late'  
  
GropeMaster03: TTYL  
  
Auto response from BtchyMusician: Went to pick up Akio from the hospital I'll be back later! ::leaves guards to protect her Smirnoff:: MUWHAHAHAHA  
  
(AN: Sorry for everything odd written after this point, I started finishing this chapter at 3 am)  
  
Miroku closed the IM window and signs off AIM. "She has issues yo," he said opening up the web design program to work on the class assignment. Sango glares at him, "Are you going to tell me or not?" "Tell you what?" he replied with a lecherous smirk, which he got hit in the arm for. "You know what!?" Sango said rolling her chair away from him towards her computer. "Fine," he motions for Sango to move towards him. Sango's eyes went wide and put her hand up to slap him across the face. "Whoa! Don't hit me!" Miroku said putting up his hands to protect his face, "I just don't want everyone to hear!" Sango looked at him trying to decide if he's going to grope her or not. "Here I'll put my hands where you can see them," Miroku said as he put his hands on the table in front of them. Sango leaned in towards him and he began to whisper to her what happened the day before.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting in a seat close to the window, Kagome looked out, bored out of her mind. 'What is the point about learning about dead things? They're dead already!.....Stupid teacher and his stupid fossils' (AN: Bet you thought it was gonna be history! lol) She looked up at the clock, seconds were slowly going by. 'This class is way too long!' she thought as the teacher began to have students pass dirty looking fossils around. 'Eww gross they're covered in dirt!' she thought as she quickly passed the fossil to the guy sitting behind her. Once again Kagome looked up at the clock, 'A half hour left!' She let her head fall onto the desk hoping to sleep the rest of the class away.  
  
About 15 minutes later she heard the beginning part of Girls and Boys (AN: It's by Good Charlotte) play. Kagome quickly picked her head up from the desk and looked around before realizing it was her cell phone. "Shit," she said quietly grabbing her cell. Thankfully the teacher hadn't noticed and was still going on about the importance of fossils in the modern age. "Hello?" "Hey, Kags! We're having a movie marathon tonight." "Since when?" "Since I talked to Miroku and Sango online 10 minutes ago...EEP! Hold on a sec!" Kagome took the phone away from her and gave it an odd look. 'What is she doing?' "Sorry! Back! A stupid car almost side swiped me! Akio would kill me if anything happened to his car," Roru said slightly breathless from worry over the car. "So we're having a movie marathon tonight, you called me on the way to picking up Akio, instead of calling me later because?" "You have gym last period so you wouldn't have your cell, plus Fossil Head wouldn't notice if you're on your cell anyway." "Anything else? The bell is going to ring soon." "Oh yeah! Can you stop and pick up some drinks and stuff on your way home? I told Miroku and Sango to but I don't trust either of them to remember." "Fine, who all is coming anyway?" "Ummmm, whoever I guess. Miroku and Sango are gonna tell Shippo and Yash. We should get Yash to bring Sesshy! Oh and invite Rin!" "Sesshy?" "Yash's brother. They're half brother's not that they'll ever admit to being related. Sesshy is really cool." The guy sitting behind Kagome suddenly pocked her in the back, causing her to look up. "Sorry Mr. Kaseki, my mother just called to remind me to pick up the dry cleaning. She thought I had lunch now." "Get off the phone in one minute or it will be confiscated Miss. Higurashi." Mr. Kaseki said walking away going back to ranting about fossils. Putting the phone back up to her ear she heard, "What's going on? Earth to Kags!" Almost whispering, "I have to go! Fossil head caught me! Talk to ya later!" "Bye!" CLICK. Kagome quickly turned off her cell and slipped it into her bag while glancing at the clock. 'YES! Only 4 minutes left of hell!'  
  
(AN: Kaseki means Fossil so you'll see some humor with that. ::scratches head:: At least I did anyway)  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time as Kagome and the others were heading to their last class of the day, Roru entered the hospital. As soon as she had entered the males in the room had focused their eyes on her. 'Must be my outfit,' she thought. Instead of wearing the long sleeve shirt, she opted for a white see-through long sleeve button down shirt that had wide flowing sleeve that belled out near the wrists and were so long they went past her finger tips. Underneath the shirt she wore a light tan low cut spaghetti strap tank top that was low cut enough to show a large portion of cleavage. Along with that she wore the long denim skirt with slits that nearly went to the waist, with her heeled knee high brown leather boots. Roru just smiled at those watching as she passed heading to Akio's room.  
  
Reaching his room, she lightly knocked on the door before entering. Akio was lying on his bed leaning against some pillows, his eyes were closed in a light slumber. Roru felt her heart stop beating for a second when she saw him, "Thank kami," she said aloud waking Akio, who awoke hearing her voice. "Hey, Ror...." his voice trailed off when he saw her, "Damn."  
  
~*~  
  
"We're FREE!" Kagome said exiting the school spinning in a circle. Walking out behind her where the rest of the little crew; meaning, Yash, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin. The guys just rolled their eyes at Kagome's little outburst, though the girls cheered right along with her. His mouth hidden by a hand Miroku asked Yash, "Is she on some medication or something for that?" Yash's response was hitting Miroku upside the head. "OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Miroku yelled. Yash however looked all innocent and walked ahead of Miroku, towards the girls.  
  
"So are we going to get food or not?" "Food? For what?" Shippo asked looking at all of them. "You didn't tell him?" "I thought you were going to tell him" "No I told Yash." "How could I tell him? I didn't know until you literally ran into me!" Rin said glaring at Sango. "Roru said Sango or Miroku was gonna tell him" "When did you talk to her?" "When she called me in the middle of Fossil Head's class" By this time Shippo was annoyed at being left out of the loop, and they were all standing around Kagome's, Yash's and Sango's cars. (Sango's car is an emerald green Mini Cooper S you already know the others)  
  
Shippo gave up and hit them on all the head, "Is someone going to tell me now?" he asked glaring at them all, a hint of Kitsune-bi forming in his right hand causing those who knew he was a kitsune youkai to sweat drop, and for Rin and Sango to freak out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Rin yelled pointing at Shippo's hand. "Uh oops?" Shippo said with a shrug. "Shippo's a Kitsune youkai and I'm an Inu hanyou," Yash said like he was only saying the sky is blue and the grass is green. Rin looked like she was going to bolt, Sango just looked intrigued. "So it is true that demons still exist!" Sango said happily. The guys sweat dropped and Rin looked at Sango like she had just said there was a monkey on her head. "Don't worry, demons just conceal themselves as humans. They rarely attack anyone," Miroku said seeing the look on her face, he followed up what he said by squeezing her butt with his left hand. Rin's eyes went wide and she screeched, "HENTAI!" hitting Miroku upside the head so hard he fell directly into Yash's convertible.  
  
Shippo grumbled, "Now are you going to tell me?" Realization dawned on Kagome's face, "Oh yeah! Me and Roru are hosting a movie marathon tonight, we need to pick up some food." "Ohhh cool!" "So who's going to drive?" Rin asked over the fact she was in the company of youkai. "Umm" "We can go pick up Souta and Kohaku, so they don't have to take the bus, then drop Kohaku off. Leave my car at my house, then go drop off Souta, leaving Kagome's car there. Then go in Yash's to get the food," Sango said. "My car! You'll ruin it! Six people won't fit in my car!" Yash said protecting his car shoving Miroku onto the ground with a pretty thump. "We could always take my mom's SUV then we'd all fit," Kagome said solving the problem, not seeing the look of disgust on the guy's faces. "You want to be seen driving your mom's car?" "What? It's new and really cute," Kagome said. "How can a 'rent's SUV look quote cute?" "It's a dusty gold Porsche Cayenne." "Nice car," Yash said, Miroku agreed with a nod as he attempted to grope Sango. Miroku failed miserably getting knocked unconscious for his attempt.  
  
After Yash practically threw Miroku into the backseat of his classic Jag, "We'll meet you at the shrine, or do you want us to follow when you pick up your brothers?" Yash asked leaning against the side of the Jag. That's then Kagome remembered something, "Oh YEAH!" They all looked at her weird. "Roru wanted me to ask you to try to get Sesshomaru to come." Yash felt his head fall forward on his neck as he jolted in surprise, "Invite my brother?! Are you fuck'n insane!" Kagome glared, "It was Roru's idea dimwit!" The two had stepped away from the cars they were leaning on to stand not even a foot away from one another, glaring into the other's face. "Wench." "Baka." "Bitch" Kagome moved her hand to slap him and Yash noticed before she had the chance to hit him and grabbed her hand. "Isn't that cute Sango! They're flirting!" Rin said smiling as she watched the exchange. Sango giggled, while Miroku and Shippo watched with amusement. "WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Yash and Kagome yelled, Yash dropping her hand as they quickly moved away from one another.  
  
~*~  
  
(This occurs when the crew was still in last period at school)  
  
On their way out of the hospital, Roru and Akio noticed Kouga sitting in the waiting room, his shirt sleeve covered in blood, his face swollen. "Kouga?" Roru said walking over towards him, trying to hide the amused smile on her face. Akio followed behind her watching her ass. "What happened to you?" Kouga looked up hearing her voice and his eyes narrowed, "That baka half breed, Yash." Exchanging a glance Roru and Akio nearly burst into laughter. "What's with you two morons?" "You're lucky to be alive!" Akio said after he and Roru had let out a burst of laughter. "And where do you get off calling Yash a baka half breed, ya wimpy wolf," Roru said glaring at the already bleeding Kouga. "That's what he is," Kouga said with anger in his voice. "He may be a hanyou but at least he isn't fuck'd up in the head like you, yarou." Kouga moved to punch her, but the nurse at the station called his name, saying a doctor was ready to see him now. Throwing a glare at Roru and Akio, he got up shoving them out of his way. "Too bad Yash didn't break his legs when he had the chance," Akio said as they walked out to the car, "Hope we don't have to see him again for awhile."  
  
~*~  
  
Around 4 o'clock that afternoon, the crew minus Roru and Akio of course, entered one of the local grocery stores. People looked strangely at the teenage group as they entered. One elder woman muttered to her husband, "Youngens these days. Always have to be so noisy." Even though they weren't being loud...at the moment. "Shippo and Rin you two can go get the chips and pretzels that kind of stuff. Miroku and Sango can go get ice cream or something. Me and Yash will get the sodas and we'll all meet at the check outs in 45 minutes?" Kagome said quickly.  
  
Sango sighed while she grabbed a basket before she and Miroku split off from the others. When Miroku moved into a groping position behind her she gave him a look that meant, grope me and die, which caused him to walk next to her his hands in view. Shippo and Rin had just looked at each other and shrugged before heading off with a basket. Kagome and Yash followed suit, in getting a basket. "How many should we get?" "Ummm a lot. Us girls can easily go through five 2-liter bottles in a few hours." Yash's eyes bugged out looking at her. But Kagome wasn't paying attention as she piled bottles of Sprite Remix, Diet and Regular Pepsi, among other sodas into the basket Yash was holding. While Sango and Miroku were standing in the frozen food isle arguing over what flavors of ice cream they should get, Shippo and Rin were having a harder time. "We need to get Cheetos!" Rin exclaimed to Shippo after they had picked up a few bags of Ruffles potato chips and a bag of pretzel sticks. "CHEETOS!" The two of the tore apart the racks searching for Cheetos. That was when a guy came down the isle with a refill cart of Cheetos which the two attacked. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The guy screamed running away.  
  
At 4:45 pm as planned the group met to pay for the snacks. When they saw how many bags of Cheetos Shippo and Rin picked up, Rin simply replied, "They didn't have that many left." Which meant her and Shippo only grabbed 12 bags.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finished at 4:20 am!  
  
Ok here's a question for ya'll....In a future chapter, do you want the crew to go to Jazz Mocha to see Roru and the jazz group perform? Just say yes or no in your review. (I really want to write that in, I'm in jazz band at school and I know TONS of jazz music to use.....but I don't want to fic to get to centered around Roru, I made that mistake in the earlier chapters already. That's why I'm ask'n ya'll)  
  
ALL WORSHIP BEFORE ME AS I AM THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF THE WORLD! MUWHAHAHAHA ::parades around with a golden stick scepter thing, and wearing a blanket as a royal robe until someone tackles her to the ground and puts her in a straight jacket:: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ::the author is being carted away by men in little white suits to the loopy fun house::  
  
::The little kitsune Shippo we all know and love bounces over and says :: If you wish to save this poor teenager's sanity please review ::Then he disappears with a puff of pretty purple smoke:: 


	8. Chapter 7 Movie Marathon

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Here's the next chapter! I didn't get a lot of reviews...again! Come on people! If you read it review just say something!  
  
I'm considering dropping this fan fic. I've put tons of work into it and I still only have 26 reviews. If I don't start getting the reviews I feel this fic deserves I'm going to drop it.  
  
I know I've only been updating like every two weeks, but you try to update weekly while working on seven different fan fics and get ready for your drivers test!  
  
My pirate fic, Skull and Crossbones is finally up! Only the prologue right now, the first chapter for it will be up soon.  
  
Remember to R&R! (or else. Plus more reviews sooner it's updated!)  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Movie Marathon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Recap)  
  
At 4:45 pm as planned the group met to pay for the snacks. When they saw how many bags of Cheetos Shippo and Rin picked up, Rin simply replied, "They didn't have that many left." Which meant her and Shippo only grabbed 12 bags. ~*~*~  
  
At the same time the search for Cheetos was commencing, Roru and Akio entered Tokyo House of Video Rentals. Akio had to walk in through the door sideways, so his arm (which was in a pretty black sling) wouldn't get hit by a large wrestler looking dude who was trying to get through the door at the same time to exit. "I though you said we were going to your place," Akio grumbled following Roru. "I wanted to stop to get some movies. I didn't think everyone would want an entire movie marathon of just Ocean's Eleven, every single Star Wars movie so far released, the Matrix, Fellowship of the Ring," She glances over at him seeing him look somewhat impressed by her collection of good guy-ish movies, (AN: I don't know what to call um I just know I love or like all of those movies) then she finished up the list of movies she and Kagome owned, "My Best Friend's Wedding, You've Got Mail and While You Were Sleeping." Akio almost fell over hearing the last movie titles. Blinking rapidly he said, "Uh good thing we stopped then eh?" Roru laughed seeing the horrified look on his face. "I wouldn't make the guys watch a chick flick, but the others might," Roru said laughter in her voice as she headed over to the action section, not noticing where Akio was headed off towards.  
  
Fifteen minutes, and five video selections later Roru looked up to see where Akio had gotten to. She walked over into the center aisle of the place when she felt someone come up behind her, and put an arm around her waist. "What the...." She began to say, her body stiffening. "Just me babe," Akio said with a smile when she relaxed and turned to face him. "Find any movies?" A lecherous grin slid across Akio's face, "One or two good ones." The look on his face confused her, "Which ones?" she asked with her left eyebrow slightly raised. "These," he said handing her the movies. "Girls Gone Wild Four and Sexy College Babes?" Roru read of the video cases before glaring at him. "We're not here to rent porn!" she practically yelled at him, causing fifteen people in the store to turn to see who had yelled. A dark blush crept across Roru's face as she quickly went to put the movies back before going to pay for the rents of the videos she picked up.  
  
"Ror..." Akio said, blocking Roru's way to the register; trying to get her to stop glaring at him. "Move hentai, the others will be waiting back at the shrine if we take too long." Akio reluctantly moved out of her way and leaned against the counter while they waited for one of the employees to show up. After a few minutes of waiting Roru began to get annoyed, "Hello! People waiting here!" Right after she yelled, a short blond teenage girl appeared. "Sorry! Was working on my Hayden Christensen shrine!" the girl said her blue eyes looking around at everything rapidly, "I'm Jenny! How can I help ya?" Roru and Akio exchanged a glance that said what is wrong with this chick. "I want to rent these movies," Roru said handing the small stack to Jenny. "Ok I'll be right back," she said before disappearing into the shelving area behind the register. "She looks really familiar....." Roru thought aloud, "Oh yeah! She's in my Computer Tech class!"  
  
That was when Jenny reappeared, "Ok I got here for ya, Gangs of New York, Moulin Rouge, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, Spiderman, and The Recruit," she said ringing them up, "That'll be $10.50, but your in my Tech class right? Roru?" watching Roru to see if she was right. "Hai, that's me. So do I get some sort of discount?" "Umm for you....only $9.50!" Jenny said brightly. "A dollar break, well I'm not going to argue," Roru said handing her the money. "Someone's in the ceiling," Jenny said in a far off voice handing Roru the bag of movies. Roru and Akio just looked at her like she was insane. "Umm, I'll see you in class on Monday," Roru said backing away, heading to the door, with Akio right beside her. That's when they heard a loud bang. They turned around quickly to see a guy covered in plaster and paint chips land on the floor by the register. "I told you someone was in the ceiling!" Jenny called to them as she went to help the guy up.  
  
Getting into the car, all anger Roru had towards Akio was gone, Roru said, "Odd people go to our school huh?" She said with a laugh before pulling out of the parking lot heading to the shrine. "Un, but some great ones too," Akio replied with a smile putting his good arm around her shoulders.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did we really need to get all of these Cheetos?" Kagome asked climbing into the driver's seat of the SUV. "Hai," Rin said from the back seat, a smile on her face as she opened one of the bags. Kagome rolled her eyes as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road. "Yash aren't you going to call your brother?" "Why?" "To invite him to watch movies with us," She said glaring at him, 'Why does he have to act like a baka?' "Fine," he said grumbling, reaching into his back jean pocket to grab his silver cellular flip phone.  
  
"This should be interesting," Miroku said leaning forward to try to catch the conversation. "What do you mean?" Sango said looking at him. "Yash and Sess haven't gotten along in public for years. They always end up fighting about something. It's amazing they're able to live with each other and neither of them are dead yet." "Let the fight commence!" Shippo burst out after swallowing a handful of Cheetos. "Big quiet Shippo," Kagome said looking in the rear view mirror back at the kitsune. "Oi! You're eating all the Cheetos Rin!" Shippo yelled grabbing the bag away from Rin who grabbed it right back. "I'm not eating all of them! You're the pig that shovels them into your greedy mouth!" Rin said sticking her tongue out at him. "That's real mature Rin; you're a year older then him!" Sango said sticking her two cents in. "Who involved you in this argument anyway!" Rin retorted.  
  
During their little argument, Yash had called Sesshomaru, who reluctantly agreed. His reason for going was to revisit his teenage years, whatever that meant. Interrupting the yelling and fighting about Cheetos, "Fluffy said he'll come. I have him your address," Yash said flipping his cell closed. "What?" Rin said letting go of the bag of Cheetos, sending Shippo flying back from the force of her suddenly letting go. "Fluffy?" everyone but Yash asked in unison before bursting into laughter. "It's an old nickname he has. You'd see why if he doesn't use his concealing spell." Kagome was having trouble having the SUV go straight while banging her hands on the steering wheel laughing. Roru had shown her a picture of Sess from 5 years ago when he had his concealing spell activated, so she was having a hard time figuring out the amusing nickname. Yash thankfully noticed that and grabbed onto the steering wheel to turn it so they wouldn't hit an oncoming truck.  
  
Since the girls in the back seemed distracted by the near miss of a collision, Miroku took the opportunity to grab Sango's ass. "BAKA HENTAI!" Sango screeched hitting him over the head with her boomerang that suddenly appeared in her hands from no where, to knock Miroku unconscious. Seeing the large bone boomerang cause everyone to sweat drop. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the boomerang vanished from view. Everyone just looked at Sango. "What?" she said innocently, as Kagome pulled up into the driveway of the shrine.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About a half hour later, and another Rin V.S. Shippo fight for Cheetos, the movie marathon group, minus Sesshomaru, gathered in the Higurashi kitchen. "What's with all the Cheetos?" Akio asked poking then with his sling free hand. "Don't ask," Kagome responded simply shaking her head with a roll of her eyes before turning away from where she set up the snacks to see what the others were doing. Yash was sitting on the counter swinging his legs drinking straight from a 2 liter bottle of Sprite Remix, while Miroku kept trying to cop a feel of Sango without getting caught, a lecherous grin on his face. Shippo and Rin were sitting cross legged on the floor leaning against the wall, each contently eating from a separate bag of Cheetos. Sango was sitting at the kitchen table building something out of a stack of movies Roru had dragged out of somewhere to add to the movies she and Akio had rented. Roru was no where to be seen, 'She probably went to change out of that outfit before Oka-san got home,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Are ya'll just going to sit in here looking like odd morons?" Kagome asked suddenly, "And Miroku stop trying to grope Sango." Sango suddenly realized what Miroku had been doing; she spun in her chair to slap him across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "OWWW!" Miroku screamed running from the room, afraid Sango would pull out her boomerang again. "Hentai!" Sango yelled after him. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the large stack of movies and carrying the movies downstairs into the finished basement to dump them on the floor in front of the TV. The rest of the group started to filter in after her, carrying food and sodas, when they heard the door bell ring followed by Roru yelling, "I'll get it!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roru ran down the stairs, now wearing a pair of gray oversized men's pajama pants and a tight pink spaghetti strap tank top with nothing on her feet; she had thrown her hair up into a high pony tail with tendrils falling to frame her face. Roru slide to a halt in front of the door before opening it to revile Sesshomaru standing there, his face expressionless. "Fluffy!" Roru exclaimed as she stepped forward to give him a hug, which he hesitantly responded to giving her a light hug before she stepped back. "What's with the concealing spell?" she said looking at him. Sesshomaru was wearing black baggy jeans, a baggy long sleeved gray shirt, with a pair of Adidas. "So I can not be bothered by pathetic humans," he responded simply walking into the house looking down at her. "Come on in we have tons of food, 'especially Cheetos thanks to Shippo and Rin," Roru said leading him into the basement before sitting on the small loveseat next to Akio as she began introductions after Sesshomaru sat down in one of the brown leather chairs. Pointing to each one, "That's Sango, Rin, and Kagome. You already know Shippo and Miroku, and unless you're brain dead, you know Yash."  
  
Kagome was kneeling in front of the TV surrounded by a fallen stack of movies, "So what are we going to start with?" Rin, Roru and Sango exchanged a look and both said, "Chick Flick!" "NNOOOOOOOOO!" Yash and the rest of the guys yelled, minus Sesshomaru who was watching them, with a slightly amused look on his face. "Matrix!" Shippo said grabbing the DVD case. "No, While You Were Sleeping!" Sango said glaring at him. "Star Wars!" Roru said grabbing at her collection of Star Wars movies. "Gangs of New York!" Yash said glaring at Roru. "While You Were Sleeping!" Rin said siding with Sango. "No way! We need blood, Gangs of New York!" Akio said from his seat. 'I knew I liked that guy,' Yash thought as Akio sided with his argument. Shippo holding the Matrix DVD waved it in the air, "MATRIX!" Sesshomaru was struggling back laughter as he watched the amusing scene unfold before him, eating popcorn from a bowl he grabbed from the coffee table. Miroku dug through the pile of movies around Kagome, "How bout American Pie?" The arguing stopped, "I like that movie," Roru said setting her movies down on the floor beside her. "Fine with me," Yash said with a shrug. The rest followed in agreement, Sesshomaru had a slight look of disappointment on his face, which Kagome noticed. "What's wrong with this movie?" "Oh nothing, just you all arguing over movies was rather entertaining for me to watch."  
  
That was when Rin suddenly remembered Sesshomaru's nickname, "Why is your nickname Fluffy?" she asked looking at him. Sesshomaru's left eye brow twitched, Roru and Yash exchanging a glance trying to hold back laughter, and failing. After letting their laughter burst out for a few minutes, Yash caught his breathe to explain, "When he's in his youkai form he has this big fluffy tail." "It's so cute!" Roru said watching Rin for her reaction. "Can I see?" Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru curiously. "Later perhaps," was Sesshomaru's reply, surprising Roru and Yash. Kagome let out a slight cough to get their attention, "American Pie it is," she said putting the disk into the DVD player under the TV before sitting down on the couch beside Yash, curling her legs up under her. Sango and Miroku both settled on the floor leaning against the couch. Rin sat down on the floor near Sesshomaru taking some popcorn from the bowl he had on his lap. Shippo had plopped down in the bean bag chair on the floor near the front end of the couch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Eww that was so gross when the dude drank the beer with cum in it!" Sango said after the movie had finished as the girls walked upstairs into the kitchen to order pizzas for dinner. "It was like making me gag watching it," Rin said walking beside her as Roru and Kagome walked in behind them. "But I can't believe Vicky got back with Kevin after he said he had to get laid. She just got back with him so she could have an orgasm." "She should have stayed mad at him longer at least," Kagome said reaching for the phone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The guys were still in the den, Miroku was sitting on the coffee table quoting Kevin's speech from the movie, "That's what we are, we keep each other on track. Prior to this day, we've postured. We've procrastinated. We've pretended. We've -- well I can't think of other p-words, but we've probably done them too Separately, we are flawed and vulnerable. But together, we are the masters of our sexual destiny!" Yash jumped in with the next lines, saying in a kung fu voice, "Their tiger- style kung-fu is strong; but our dragon style will defeat it!" Akio picked up the next lines using a kung fu voice, "The Sha-lin masters from east and west must unite!" "Guys, guys...you're ruining my fucking moment here. Now think about it," Miroku jumps up onto the coffee table knocking off the almost empty bowl of popcorn, "No longer will our penises remain flaccid and unused! From now on, we fight for every man out there who isn't getting laid when he should be! This is our day! This is our time! And, by God, we're not gonna let history condemn us to celibacy!," he continued emphasizing the word will, "We will make a stand! We will succeed!," Miroku spread his arms out wide and with emphasis said, " We will get laid!" Miroku jumped off the table onto the floor, the guys all bursting into laughter as the girls returned from the kitchen.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?" Roru asked looking at Akio. "We're just laughing 'bout the movie." "Me and Rin going to pick up the pizzas. Decide on what movie next while I'm gone," Kagome said grabbing her keys, "We'll be back in ten!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eight pizzas, the watching of Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones, an argument on about the viewing of How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, and of actually watching the argued movie later; it was around midnight when Mrs. Higurashi made an appearance. "Hello everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi said walking down the basement stairs. The group stopped the argument on the next movie to turn to see her. "Nice to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again," she said with a smile. Yash just nodded to her, while the more polite Sesshomaru responded with, "Hello, Higurashi-san." "Seeing as it's late, everyone can stay here tonight if they wish. There's plenty of room down here for all of you," Mrs. Higurashi said, "The girls know where the extra blankets and pillows are if you need them." "Hai, Oka-san." "I trust you boys not to do anything improper with the girls," she continued, the guys just nodded, Miroku looked slightly crestfallen. "Don't go waking Ojji-san or Souta," she said heading back upstairs.  
  
"Now that she's gone back to the movies!" Roru said putting in Gangs of New York, much to the guys delight after having to sit through a chick flick, then turned off the lights, leaving only the light over the stairs on. The group moved back into their earlier spots with a few differences, Roru was leaning against Akio's chest, a blanket pulled up over them. Sango had put a pillow barrier between herself and Miroku. Shippo had a small wall around him of Cheetos bags. Rin and Sesshomaru were now sharing the chair. Kagome and Yash were still sitting next to each other on the couch, for once not arguing with each other constantly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After watching Gangs of New York, and some comments from Kagome, Rin and Sango about how gory it was, they had put in Ocean's Eleven. When it ended, almost everyone was asleep. Roru and Akio were lying side by side on the love seat, Roru was using Akio's chest as a pillow the blanket up to her shoulders. Shippo was flopped, spread out on the bean bag chair, a Cheetos bag sitting in his lap. Sesshomaru had his left arm around Rin who had her head in his lap, both of them asleep. Sango had laid out on the floor her head on her pillow barrier, Miroku had done the same. He had a hand un- lecherously resting on her shoulder. Kagome had her head resting in Yash's shoulder and was fast asleep. Yash was still awake, looking down at the peaceful Kagome. A strand of hair slid across her face, 'She's beautiful,' Yash thought using a gentle claw to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear before putting his arm around her. Pulling a blanket up to cover them both, he finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8 Special Behind the Scenes Tour

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Um here's just some random amusing thing I came up with to write plus it's a reward to all you readers! I LOVE YOU!! I already got 13 reviews from ff.net and mediaminer for the last chapter. I'm hyper that's why I came up with this chapter ::looks at Pria bar wrappers:: I think those things made me hyper...I only ate this many ::holds up two fingers:: Oh and I'll be in this chapter! ::smiles hugs her imaginary Inu-chan::  
  
Remember to R&R! (or else. Plus more reviews sooner it's updated!)  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Behind the Scenes Tour  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi everyone!" Lor said as she walked out to meet the tour group, she wore a long baggy slightly faded jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, the sleeves are really long and bell out over her wrist and hand, big silver hoop earrings, silver chain bracelet, along with black Vans. "Welcome to the Special Behind The Scenes Tour of Hanging by a Moment!" she said motioning for everyone to follow behind her into the studio. "Once we get you all inside my assistant Jenny will be joining us." Someone from the back of the ground raised their hand and asked, "Wasn't she in the last chapter?" "Yep! She's one of my closest friends so I gave her a bit of a cameo." Another raised their hand, "Are their going to be any limes or lemons soon?" Lor smiled, "There will be a bit of a limey section in the next chapter....though it won't really happen...." she trailed off letting people wonder. "Now no more questions until after the tour!"  
  
Lor lead the tour group inside a large gray building with the letter HBAM painted in blood red on the side, "Now you all might be wondering what HBAM stands for, well it's the shortened name for the fic. It would use up too much paint to write it all out don't you think?" The tour group slowly nodded their heads. "Well anyway, the cast isn't shooting anything today. They're going over the scripts for the next chapter so you might be able to find out some spoilers." That was when Jenny walked over, "Hi!" she said waving enthusiastically. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a large picture of Hayden Christensen on it, normal fit jeans, and Adidas. "Have you seen Emi anywhere?" she asked. "Nope she's somewhere probably," Lor turned back to the tour group, "Emi is her older sister, also one of my close friends who will be making a cameo later in the fic. Anyway...on ward!"  
  
The two teenage girls lead the tour group farther into the studio to meet up with a very angry Kagome waving around her script. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Kagome yelled leaning in at Lor her eyes glared into her. "Ummm the script for the next chapter?" "But you have me going down on..." Lor put her hand over Kagome's mouth, "Shhhh it's the tour group! You don't want to spoil anything for them!" After Lor took her hand away Kagome just glared at her. Jenny stepped forward, "Just wait until chapter 12! Compared to what Miroku and Sango end up doing that's nothing!" "Just go rehearse lines with Inuyasha, unless you want to show around the tour group. I need to do some editing anyway. And Jenny should go look for Emi." Kagome smiled forgetting about her anger towards the next chapter, "Sure!" Lor turned to the tour group, "I'll be back later! And see if Roru or Rin want to help! I think Sango is running lines with Miroku." With a wave she disappeared over towards her office. Jenny just smiled and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Kagome did a little spin and ended up wearing a gray linen skirt and a white blouse with a little tour guide hat perched on top of her head, "Lets be off!" she said with a smile, "First I'll show you our lounge, I think Rin is in there right now." She led them through the set of the Higurashi basement, "This set was used for the first time in the last installment, but it will have an active part in the rest of the fic, as a hang out place for everyone." "Oh! That's where it left off with Rin and Sesshomaru sleeping!" a pre-teenage girl said pointing. "Yep, that's where the next chapter will be picking up, from what I've read," she paused to fake a cough, "It will be interesting."  
  
They had by then reached the lounge. It had soft gray carpeting and off white walls with random pictures hanging on them. Off to one side was a counter with donuts, bagels, coffee, basically anything food wise you could think of, with a small oak table with chairs not too far away. The rest of the room had soft leather chairs, and couches with small wooden tables here and there with lamps and plants. Rin was lying on her stomach on the couch that was against the far wall looking over her script. She looked up when she saw everyone enter the room, "What's going on?" she asked closing her script book before the tour group could catch a glance. "Lor decided to let a tour group through today and wanted us to lead it for a bit." Rin smiled, "Cool!" She jumped up from the couch and smoothed out her long black skirt, and light pink long sleeved top.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK YOU TWERP!" Inuyasha yelled running through the room after Shippo. Shippo had in his hands Inuyasha's prized CD, Green Day International Super Hits. "AHAHAHAHA!!! You can't catch me!!" Shippo said jumping onto one of the chairs sticking out his tongue. The tour group reacted as if this was the most amazing thing they had ever seen go on before their eyes, while Rin and Kagome exchanged a tired look. For them this was practically a daily occurrence. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!" Inuyasha yelled launching himself at the immature kitsune. Shippo jumped out of the way causing Inuyasha to knock over a lamp, which crashed to the floor. Shippo had jumped over onto the wooden kitchen table and was waving the CD in the air, "MINE NOW MINE NOW HAHAHAHA," and then his eyes went wide as Inuyasha slowly walked towards him a menacing look in his eyes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shippo yelled jumping off the table and running from the room, "MOMMY!!!" Inuyasha chased out of the room after him. Kagome and Rin were supporting themselves bursting with laughter from Shippo's Mommy scream.  
  
Composing themselves the girls smiled at the tour group, "Shall we be on our way then?" Kagome said. "How bout we show you the training room? I think Akio and Kouga are in there," Rin said as she looked over the group, which seemed interested at her suggestion. "Alright then! Follow us! It's just down the hall," Kagome said motioning for everyone to follow her. As they walked down the hallway the clash of katana's could be heard. Rin and Kagome lead the way to the viewing window of the training room.  
  
Inside they could see a shirtless sweating Kouga standing in a defensive stance against a shirtless sweating yet unharmed Akio who held his katana in an attack position as the two stepped in a circle facing each other. "Wasn't he..." someone from the group said. "Oh Akio? That's just for the fic he's fine no harm done to him," Kagome answered the unfinished question. Akio was the first to strike hitting his katana's blade against Kouga's. Kouga spun his around to parry stepping forward to clash against Akio's, who side stepped and brought his katana around to hit against the other side of Kouga's forcing his down. Kouga was forced to take a step back before attacking again aiming his katana down to Akio's left leg, Akio jumped to dodge it and did a flip over Kouga to put the tip of his katana at his neck. Kouga let out a grunt of defeat and stepped away lowing his katana. "Good spar dude," Kouga said shaking hands with the victor, Akio. "I just had the upper hand today," Akio responded as the two went to get their water bottles that they had set against the wall. That was when they noticed the people watching them. "What the fuck?" Kouga said looking at them, in the middle of wiping the sweat off his chest. Kagome smiled, "Tour group! Great show by the way!" Akio shrugged, "We're just rehearsing for one of the later installments." "We'll be on our way now. See ya guys later!" Rin said with a wave, which the guys responded in kind, as Kagome started to lead the group away.  
  
"How bout we go try to find Roru now? She might be in her dressing room," Kagome said leading them down a separate hallway. Rin started to hum a bit of Every Heart as they walked down the hall passing a door to the showers, they could hear one of the showers running. Kagome blinked rapidly. "What?" Rin asked noticing the blinking. "I could have sworn I saw Roru sneak in there." "But who would be in the showers?" The two locked eyes, "Sesshomaru!" Kagome and Rin walked slowly into the shower room to see Roru peeking around a corner. "RORU!" Kagome called giggling. Roru snapped her head around and glared at them before running out of there when they heard the water shut off. They run out into the hall, Roru ran heading into her dressing room, the others followed. Roru collapsed into her black leather desk chair, and glared at Kagome, "Why did you have to ruin my fun!?" she said with a pout. "You were spying on Sesshy!" Rin said watching her. "So? You have to admit he looks good." Roru looked out towards the hall to see Sesshomaru walk past wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist, he stopped in the door way, "Have you seen anyone run down here?" Roru shook her head, "Why?" "Someone was spying on me while I was in the shower again." Kagome looked at him, "Again?" "It happened last week too." "I'll let you know if I see anyone," Roru said. Sesshomaru nodded his head before leaving to head to his dressing room. "Thanks," Roru said looking at them all. "I can't believe you've spied on him more then once!" Kagome said glaring at her cousin. "No I didn't! Today was the first time! I don't know who spied on him last week!" Rin looked away guiltily, "It was me." O.O Kagome and Roru looked at her, a sly smile appeared on Roru's lips, "Fellow partner in crime!"  
  
Rin coughed, "Well let's get on with the tour shall we? We can go dig through Miroku's stuff since him and Sango are running lines in the cast room." She hurried from the room, everyone followed out after her leaving Roru behind. Walking a few doors down the hall she gestured to the right, "This is Miroku's dressing room." She turned the knob and walked inside to see something flashing on his computer monitor. "Ohhh what is this?" Kagome side with a smile sliding into the leather desk chair, everyone crowding around her to see. It was a forward he had been e-mailed by someone, and he had filled it out but hadn't sent it yet.  
  
FWD: FILL OUT AND SEND  
  
The Usual Stuff  
  
Name: Kazuomi Miroku  
  
Birthday: Feb. 14th, 1985  
  
"That fits!" Someone said laughing. "So that's why he's such a lech!"  
  
Age: 18  
  
Nicknames: Lecher  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" someone from the tour group said with a smile on their face.  
  
Gender: Manly Man!  
  
Close Friends: Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Roru, Rin, Jenny and Lor  
  
Your best friend: Akio  
  
Craziest: Jenny and Lor both tie they're right down disturbing sometimes  
  
Loudest: Shippo the god damn annoying kitsune!  
  
Cutest: I love all the ladies!  
  
Most understanding: My stuffed Raccoon that sits on the monitor  
  
Happiest: Shippo  
  
Funniest: Roru  
  
Weirdest: Sesshomaru  
  
Scariest: Lor and Jenny  
  
Most outgoing: Inuyasha  
  
Least outgoing: Sesshomaru  
  
Stuff  
  
What's the last thing you bought?: Roses for Sango  
  
"Aawwwwww" Kagome and Rin said at the same time.  
  
What was your most embarrassing moment?: When Inuyasha came running across the stage and pulled down my pants right in front of the girls. I had on ducky boxers ::holds face in hands:: mortifying  
  
"Oh I remember that! It happened the fourth day on set!"  
  
What is in your pockets right now?: umm let's see some money, a condom, gum, car keys...oh look a Crème Saver!  
  
What was the happiest moment in your life?: Meeting Sango  
  
"Who knew a lech could be so sweet!?"  
  
What is your favorite book?: does Playboy count?  
  
Who has changed your life the most for the better?: Sango  
  
What's your favorite song?: Chasin' Girls by The Clarks  
  
"He always has that blasting!" Kagome said rubbing her temples to get rid of an imaginary head ache. "But now you're addicted to The Clarks," Rin pointed out a laugh in her voice.  
  
What are your favorite pizza toppings?: Bacon  
  
How long has it been since you went to the mall?: A few days ago  
  
What's the last movie you saw in a theater?: Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl...that movie Rocks!  
  
What's the last movie you rented?: American Pie  
  
Have you ever thrown a party in which complete strangers have attended?: Yeah I got really trashed one time and all these hobos came into my house and started a party....I had to get Inuyasha to come over to get rid of them  
  
Are you an only child?: No  
  
Do you have any brothers or sisters?: Younger Sister  
  
Their names: Sakura  
  
Their ages: 7  
  
What color is your computer?: ummm sparkly black  
  
What is your favorite color of ink to write in?: Dark Purple  
  
How tall are you? 6'1  
  
Do you pray often?: Hai  
  
What's your biggest fear?: Teletubbies.  
  
Do you believe in love at first sight?: Hai  
  
Have you ever been in a car accident?: No but I've caused them. Oh wait did I say that?  
  
What is your lucky number?: 5  
  
Who is your favorite family member?: my dead Raccoon  
  
"Ewwww"  
  
Have you ever been drunk?: Who hasn't?  
  
Have you ever gotten high?: Not that I'm aware of  
  
Have you ever been on TV?: I was on the 6 o'clock news once for groping the mayor's daughter  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't go to jail for that" someone from the tour group said, others nodded in agreement.  
  
Do you have a cell phone?: Yep it's a cool dark blue one I have the Austin Powers theme song for a ring tone  
  
Do you have a pager?: Can't work um  
  
What's the worst thing you've ever done?: ummmmmmmm  
  
"He's groped every female on the cast!"  
  
Why are all the fun things illegal?: Because if they were legal they wouldn't be fun  
  
What's your favorite quote?: "I am but a simple lecherous monk"  
  
What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?: Chocolate Mint Chip  
  
Who do you wish you were talking to right now?: Sango  
  
Who is your hero?: Buddha  
  
What is your favorite day of the week?: Saturday and Sunday...my days off  
  
What is your least favorite day of the week?: Saturday and Sunday cuz I don't get to see Sango normally  
  
Do you like rain?: No It messes up my hair  
  
If you could visit any country, where would you go?: Ireland  
  
How long would you want to stay?: A week  
  
Who would you want to take with you?: Sango and the rest of the crew  
  
How old do you act?: 18  
  
How old is your best friend?: 18  
  
How old does your best friend act?: 18  
  
When you were young what did you want to be when you grew up?: A photographer for Playboy  
  
Rin's eyes go wide, "He's been a lech his entire life!"  
  
What do you want to be now?: I like who I am  
  
Do you think you were an adorable little kid?: But of Course!  
  
What were the names of your imaginary friends?: Snuffles the Rabbit Youkai don't ask  
  
What color is your pillow case?: Black  
  
What is your favorite thing to wear to bed?: I sleep in the nude baby!  
  
What are you thinking about right now?: If only you knew..........  
  
What is your favorite song to listen to when you are mad?: Ummmm I normally break something then  
  
What is the last song you listened to?: Barbie Girl....It wasn't my fault! Rin was blasting it out of her dressing room!  
  
"Shippo got that CD stuck on! It wasn't mine!"  
  
How many times have you had the chicken pox?: You can only get it once Moron  
  
What is your middle name?: Marvin  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, "MARVIN!"  
  
The Good Stuff  
  
Do you have a girl/boyfriend?: No  
  
What is his/her name?: don't have one  
  
How long have you been together?: SHUT UP  
  
Do you love him/her?: ::glares:  
  
Are you a virgin?: For me to know and you to find out  
  
If not how old were you when you lost your virginity?: for me to know and you to find out  
  
"HA so he isn't a virgin!"  
  
How many people have you slept with?: Depends how do you define slept with  
  
How long was your longest crush?: 5 months  
  
What was their name?: Sango  
  
Who do you have a crush on now?: Sango  
  
How old were you when you lost your virginity?: You're being redundant.  
  
Other Stuff  
  
What is your favorite emotion?: Happiness  
  
What is your favorite TV show?: Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale  
  
What is the stupidest thing you've ever heard somebody say?: "This is the Fighting Headband of Love!" Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho that dude's nuts  
  
How many CDs do you own?: 175  
  
When you go to the movies do you throw stuff at people?: Yep  
  
When you go to the movies do you throw stuff at the movie screen?: Sometimes  
  
How many times have you been kicked out of the movies?: Twice  
  
Have you ever been kicked out of a grocery store?: Once when I was 10 for reading Playboy  
  
Who annoys you the most?: Shippo  
  
What's your favorite season?: Winter  
  
What's your favorite subject in school?: I Hate School  
  
What's your least favorite subject in school?: I Hate School  
  
Who is your all-time favorite teacher?: I Hate School  
  
What grade are you in?: 12th  
  
What is your favorite flavor of Skittles?: They have flavors?  
  
Would you rather have friendship or love?: Both  
  
What makes you nervous?: Sango  
  
Describe yourself in five words: Strong, powerful, handsome, sexy, lecherous  
  
Would you change yourself to make someone else happy?: Yes  
  
What one thing makes you happy?: Seeing Sango happy.  
  
What phrase or saying do you use the most?: "I'm innocent!"  
  
Rin scoffed, "I've heard him say that every single day since I've met him." Kagome laughed, "Too true!"  
  
What's your favorite scary movie?: The Telletubbies video my sister was watching yesterday ::Shiver::  
  
What would you do with a million dollars?: Buy the Playboy Mansion  
  
If your house was burning down and you could only take one thing with you, what would you take?: Porn stash  
  
Who is the biggest flirt you know?: myself  
  
Do they ever flirt with your crush?: uh duh  
  
Do they know you like that person?: ::eyebrow twitches::  
  
Are you glad this survey is over?: Yes was a waste of time  
  
Kagome scratched her chin, "Interesting." "I must agree my dear friend," Rin responded leaning forward to send the forward to Sango. "What are you doing!? He'll find out!" Kagome said as Rin clicked send. "He might just think he sent it to her by mistake. But for the safe side lets leave before he shows up!" Kagome and Rin quickly left the room, the tour group following out behind them. They all walked past the cast room to hear Sango and Miroku running their lines, a few people in the group stayed just behind to hear and see a bit.  
  
Sango and Miroku were standing facing each other, about a foot apart. "How can I trust you, Miroku? You go around groping every woman you see!" Sango spat out at him. "But it's not like that anymore. It's different." Miroku said resting a hand on her arm. Sango looked up at him matching her eyes with his, "How is it different?" Miroku moved forward closing the gap between them, "I think I'm falling in love with you." He tilted his head forward to capture Sango's mouth in his. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck responding to the kiss as she snaked her arms around his waist.  
  
"Okay...Okay enough! Come on! The tour is over!" Rin said practically dragging the people away from the door. Kagome was standing waiting with the rest of the group back on the sound stage near where they came in. "Well that's about it folks! Hope you enjoyed the tour!" Kagome announced to them all. Lor and Jenny walked over to rejoin the group. "I couldn't find her," Jenny said looking slightly depressed. Lor however was smiling, "I figured out the plot for the first chapter of Skull and Crossbones!" The group seemed interested at Lor's statement. Suddenly they heard a crack in the ceiling and someone came falling down to land on the sets couch. It was Emi. "Oh Hi everyone! I was just doing a bit of dusting! The ceiling is dirty you know!" Everyone just stared. "Oh you'll be seeing me in the fic later on! It'll be fun!" Emi said standing up brushing the dirt and dust from her jeans and t-shirt.  
  
Lor, Jenny, Emi, Rin and Kagome showed the tour group out of the studio out into the parking lot where the tour had began. "We'll see you all later!" Jenny said waving. "Remember more reviews, the sooner I update!" Lor called as the cast, author and friends headed back into the studio and closed the doors behind them. 


	10. Chapter 9 Ideal Plan

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
::grumbling:: I was nice and gave ya'll an extra chapter, which was amusing, had fic spoilers in it, and what do I get in return? Only 4 reviews! But the rest of you people didn't review! I got a bunch of reviews for chapter 7 but basically NONE for chapter 8! Where did you all go? Fall off the side of the damn earth! ::grumbles after finishing venting::  
  
Here's the next chapter....not that any of you deserve it  
  
Great News!! I finally got a job!! I won't be completely broke anymore! And I got my drivers license!  
  
Remember to R&R! (or else. Plus more reviews sooner it's updated!)  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback or dream sequence  
  
WARNING! This chapter contains limey content! Don't send me flames complaining about it as you are warned! If you don't want to read it just skip past the dream sequence it won't ruin the chapter if you don't read it!  
  
Chapter 9 Ideal Plan ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap) Yash was still awake, looking down at the peaceful Kagome. A strand of hair slid across her face, 'She's beautiful,' Yash thought using a gentle claw to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear before putting his arm around her. Pulling a blanket up to cover them both, he finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A soft light flittered into the basement from the windows high above near the ceiling. The sun's rays slowly drifted across the sleeping, as if trying to wake them from the land of dreams. During the night Yash has slid down and was now sleeping on his side with an arm around Kagome's waist; Kagome cuddled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest. One of the rays of sunlight landed on Kagome's face, causing her to shift slightly in her sleep, though she did not waken. She moved her head a tiny bit, just enough so the light wouldn't land on her closed eye lids. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she was deep into a dream that she didn't want to wake from.  
  
~Kagome and Yash lied cuddled together, naked under a soft black silk sheet, Kagome's head tucked under Yash's chin a content smile on her face. It seemed like a few minutes past before she stirred and looked up at the sleeping hanyou. A soft smile graced her lips as she reached up to trace the curves of his face with her finger tips. She slid her hand up to slowly tweak his ears, a soft growl escaped Yash's lips which caused Kagome to gasp waking him. A small smile appeared on the hanyou's face, "What do you think you were doing, bitch?" he growled softly at her.  
  
Kagome adverted her golden brown eyes from his warm amber ones, a soft blush appeared on her face, "Oh nothing." "Nothing?" Yash replied raising his left eyebrow, as he slid a clawed hand along Kagome's bare inner thigh causing her to gasp. "It's not nice to tease, someone might want to get revenge," Kagome said a seductive smile gracing her lips. "Revenge?" Yash asked resting his hand on her thigh.  
  
With a lecherous smile on her lips she slowly began to lick and suck at his neck a hand softly fondled his balls, using the other hand to pinch his nipples as she slowly licked and sucked on his skin down to his nipples to give each a quick suck. Yash let out a groan as his body shivered at her ministrations. A wide smile on Kagome's lips she slowly licked down his chest to slowly suck gently on his balls, running her tongue over them each in turn. A low growl escaped from his throat as she slid her tongue around his cock as if licking a lollipop stopping after a few torturous minutes to slowly suck the tip. Yash groaned as his body shivered; his legs parted giving her space to kneel between them.  
  
Kagome kneeled between his legs her head bent over his cock to slowly suck and torment him. She slowly sucked at the sides of his cock gently nipping as she rubbed her finger tips on his balls.  
  
Yash growls and groans as he feels himself thrust his dick in some but tries to stay calm and controlled. Kagome left one hand to massage his balls she reached up with the other to slowly pinch at his nipples. She bent her head over his cock slowly sliding it into her wet mouth sucking hard. He arched his back as he thrust his hips slightly sending his dick up and into her throat as her hands massaged his balls causing his nipples to harden slightly. Kagome's long raven hair fell around her face as she used both of her hands to squeeze his balls while she sucked his cock fully in her mouth to run her tongue along its base. Yash felt his peak rise rapidly as he grabbed the back of her head moving her up and down to his match his thrusts as he let out groan. She continued to suck while gently nipping heightening his pleasure as she gave his balls a hard squeeze.  
  
Yash groaned loudly as he thrusted hard causing his dick to sink into her throat as he released his seed before he pulled out until the head was at her lips, letting his cum fill her waiting mouth. Kagome swallowed his cum hungrily, as she continued to suck at his tip before she allowed his cock slide from her mouth. Which caused some cum to smear on her chin, she looked up at him from her position, kneeling between his legs, a smile on her face. "Tasty," Kagome said, her breathing slightly uneven as she licked her lips for traces of his cum. Yash growled slightly as she let him go. "You missed some," he growled at her. She used a finger to wipe his cum from her chin, then slipped the finger into her mouth to suck it off, a sensual smile on her face. Yash smiled as he pulled her back down onto his chest.~  
  
Kagome awoke from her dream with a sharp gasp, pulling herself away from Yash; which caused her to fall off the couch, landing just a foot away from Miroku with a loud thump. "AHH I'm up! I'm up! Don't kill me!" Miroku screamed as he quickly sat up, waking everyone else in the room in the process, causing many things to happen simultaneously. Yash's eyes quickly opened and noticed Kagome on the floor, "Whadafuck?!" (AN: Sorry love that word I made it up myself!) "NOT THE CHEETOS!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up onto his feet, it took a few moments for him to realize that he was awake. Rin awoke to notice that she was curled up in Sesshomaru's lap, she let out a squeak before she slid into the floor nearly landing on Sango's feet. Sango saw Miroku not even a foot away from her, she reacted instantly with a smack to his head, as she thought he was plotting something perverted to do to her. Roru just moved a hand up, thinking she was in her bed, searching for a pillow to throw but ended up grabbing Akio's crotch. Akio jumped up from the unexpected grope which caused Roru to slide off of him and on to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Upstairs in the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi was working on preparing some pancakes for the sleeping group in the basement when she heard a loud crash, which shook the entire house. "What could they be doing down there to create that much ruckus?" she said aloud to herself as she wiped her hands off on a dish towel before heading down the basement stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, an odd site greeted her eyes.  
  
Rin was on the floor between Sesshomaru, who was still miraculously asleep, and Sango, who was glaring at Miroku. Miroku was cowering on the floor a few feet away from her, near Kagome. Kagome had a dark blush covering her entire face, her eyes focused on the ceiling, Yash was giving her this odd look from his spread out position on the couch. Shippo stood on top of the bean bag at the end of the couch with a confused look on his face. Roru was on the floor half asleep with Akio looking down at her while he held the blanket over his lap as if he was hiding something. Around them all, the entire basement was completely trashed. Empty bottles of soda were scattered all over, dumped bowls of chips and pretzels, a huge pile of empty Cheetos bags in a corner, and a stack of empty pizza boxes in another.  
  
"What the hell happened down here!?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded causing Sesshomaru to awake with a grunt. Roru rolled over onto her back bearing a few inches of her stomach to the cold air, "Just five more minutes, Tou- chan," she mumbled pulling the blanket off of Akio to pull it around herself. Akio quickly moved to lie on his stomach. Everyone else in the room minus Mrs. Higurashi sweat dropped. Rin recovered first from the sudden shock of Mrs. Higurashi's appearance and Roru's Tou-chan mumble. "What do you mean Higurashi-san?" she asked as she stood up. "This basement is a wreck! No one leaves this basement until it's cleaned up!" Mrs. Higurashi said before she went back upstairs.  
  
"Well she's cranky in the morning," Shippo said as he scratched the back of his head. Kagome stood straightening her shirt, "I guess we should start to clean up...." she said as she looked around the room. "Feh, it's not that bad," Yash grumbled while he ran a clawed hand through his hair. Sesshomaru shook his head, "Of course you wouldn't say it's that bad, your room is ten times worse." Kagome turned her head to look at him; then her eyes went wide, "FLUFFY!" "I would appreciate if you refrained from calling me that," Sesshomaru replied to her out burst. Sango tilted her head while giving Kagome a weird look, "What is wrong with you chicka?" "He has a tail! It's all fluffy!" Yash burst out laughing, which finally woke Roru up. "Why's he laughing?" Roru asked as she looked around the room. "Something about a fluffy tail, I think," Miroku answered. Roru's eyes went wide in realization, "So Kagome can see through his concealing spell now! Must be from...." her voice trailed off when Kagome shot her a glare.  
  
Rin bounced over to the stereo, "How bout some music!?" she chirped wanting to get rid of the tension in the room. She hit a button on the stereo and She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd exploded out from the large speakers.  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand  
  
fell in love, found out first hand  
  
went well for a week or two  
  
then it all came unglued  
  
The group slowly got up from their spots and began to clean up the basement. Shippo grabbed the Cheetos bags and used Fox Fire to melt them down into a bowl which he dumped out into a trash can. Rin knelt down on the floor to pick up the dumped food. Roru sat down cross legged on the love seat mouthing the words to the song.  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
she was queen for about an hour  
  
after that shit got sour  
  
she took all I ever had  
  
no sign of guilt  
  
no feeling of bad, no  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
"LIGHTBULB!" Roru screamed out as she jumped up onto her feet. Miroku just looked at her and shook his head before he went back to collapsing the pizza boxes. "What?" Yash asked her pausing in his attempt to make a soda bottle pyramid. "A way to get back at Kouga for always bugg'n Kagome!" Kagome looked over at her, "How?"  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
that's my story, as you see  
  
learned my lesson and so did she  
  
now it's over, and I'm glad  
  
`cause I'm a fool for all I've said  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
la la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
and ripped them away  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
trust  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
  
trust  
  
she fuckin hates me  
  
"Use him! Tell him you'll be his girlfriend; then get him to buy you tons of stuff. After a week or two dump his sorry ass in front of everyone at school!" "Humiliate him!" Sango said catching on. "The moron would probably buy you a Ferrari if you asked him," Rin said wiping her hands off on her jeans. "Who is this Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked from his dignified looking position on the chair. "A wimpy wolf." "This jerk who's been calling me his girl for the past 7 years," Kagome answered ignoring Yash. Sesshomaru nodded his head in response.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what now?" Sango said leaning back in her chair. After the basement had gotten cleaned up, the group had scarfed down the pancakes Mrs. Higurashi had made. They were now spread out around the kitchen finishing the last of their breakfast, or well brunch since it was already eleven. "How bout mini golf?" "Group shower!" "Shopping trip!" "Beat the shit out of that baka wolf." "Swimming?" "Hit some clubs?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Here's the end of the chapter! I'm making the chapters a bit shorter now since I made the earlier ones way too long. Anyway.... vote in your review what you want to happen in the next chapter.  
  
Here's the choices again:  
  
Mini Golf  
  
Group Shower  
  
Shopping Trip  
  
Beat up Kouga  
  
Swimming  
  
Go to a club  
  
If people don't vote I'll just decide and go with an idea I was planning on using in a later chapter, but it'd work sooner.  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
-Lor 


	11. Chapter 10 Random Adventures

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
::glomps readers:: Thanks sooo much for all the reviews!!! I've gotten reviews days after I had put up the last chapter too!! ::in great mood:: I'll try to make this chapter longer as a reward!  
  
Thanks Fire Witch1, and crazytomboy1 for the great ideas for the chapter! Though they might now show up in this chapter....probably the next one or the one after that. When I started writing this I ended up getting side tracked with other ideas.....  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've had like NO free time. And if you're also reading my other fic, Skull and Crossbones, well that should be updated within the next two weeks. And Not Forever, ummm well, I'm probably going to work on that after I write the next chap for Skull. I think I have too many things going at once.... ::shrugs:: oh well.  
  
Remember to R&R! (more reviews the sooner I'll get to writing)  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback or dream sequence  
  
Votes (includes people voting on more then one thing):  
  
Mini Golf- 5  
  
Group Shower- 6  
  
Shopping Trip- 3  
  
Beat up Kouga- 7  
  
Swimming- 17  
  
Go to a club- 7  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Random Adventures  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
"So what now?" Sango said leaning back in her chair. After the basement had gotten cleaned up, the group had scarfed down the pancakes Mrs. Higurashi had made. They were now spread out around the kitchen finishing the last of their breakfast, or well brunch since it was already eleven. "How bout mini golf?" "Group shower!" "Shopping trip!" "Beat the shit out of that baka wolf." "Swimming?" "Hit some clubs?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yash leaned back in his chair not totally paying attention on the conversation around him. 'What's with her?' he thought to himself as he looked over at Kagome. She seemed to be doing everything possible to not look directly at him. Kagome took a sip of her orange juice and glanced around, her eyes ended up on his. A blush quickly appeared on her cheeks as she looked away.  
  
A few minutes passed everyone was lost in their own little worlds. Roru had moved from her seat and was now sitting on Akio's lap, her head softly rested on his left shoulder. Her hair gently drifted over the two, letting them hide away from the realm around them. Sango was twirling her fork around in a pile of sticky maple syrup while she ignored Miroku who sat beside her. Lecher boy was tempted to grope her but held his control content with just looking at her body for the moment before his eye lids closed. The Inu Youkai of the group was sitting at the head of the table reading the comics from the newspaper while Rin attempted to peak over his shoulder. Yash shook his head slightly as he watched them, as a neutral party he could tell something was brewing between the two. He glanced at the other side of the room to see that Shippo was sitting on the edge of the counter staring out into space, another minute passed before he began to whistle.  
  
"Will you stop that!? You're ruing my metal picture!" Miroku yelled at Shippo. Kagome and Sango turned and looked at him, glaring. "Oh and what could that possibly be?" Sango asked sweetly. Miroku's expression quickly changed completely from a horny lech to a deer in the head lights, "Uhhhhhh......." BAM! Sango grumbled as she glared daggers at the now unconscious hentai. Sesshomaru looked up from the comic section of the paper, "What is wrong with that...." "Thing?" Sango finished grumbling, as she easily knew what Miroku had been picturing in that perverted mind of his. "He's always been like that," Shippo chirped from his spot, "he used to run around the neighborhood, during the summer, to spy on girls sunbathing or whatnot." "Sounds like he still would do that," Kagome commented with a huff. Shippo nodded a smile on his face, "But he started doing that when he was seven, so the neighbors used to think it was adorable." Kagome's eyes went wide, "Seven?!" Yash shook his head with an odd laughing smile on his face, "you're honestly surprised?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Kagome shook her head quickly and looked away, a small blush rose once again in her cheeks. 'What is with her?' Yash thought to himself as the argument of what to do that day began again. 'That's the second time she's adverted her eyes from me and blushing....something is up.'  
  
"Why can't we play mini golf?" Rin whined from her spot next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes, thinking Rin's question didn't deserve a response. "Mini golf is so....so...." Shippo paused as he tried to think of a word to use. "Seventh grade?" Sango finished believing her answer fit perfectly. "I still say we should go shopping," Kagome said, the blush had finally disappeared from her face. Miroku sat up and blinked rapidly, "What happened to all the lingerie models?" he asked looking around the room; his eyes were slightly out of focus. Sango grumbled and moved to hit him over the head with the pancake skillet. "Ahhhhh! No!!!" he screamed as he ran to the opposite side of the kitchen to get far away from Sango. Miroku came to a halt in the corner behind Sesshomaru; he sat down on the floor cowering. "HAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" Shippo burst out laughing as he pointed at the petrified lecher. Shippo laughed so hard he fell off the counter to hit the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Het's just go to the mall and figure out what to do from there," Kagome suggested after Shippo's laughter had subsided. "The mall?" Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow raised. Roru broke out into a huge smile and practically bounced out of Akio's lap, "Mall!! Us girls will go get cleaned up and we'll meet you guys at the mall in two hours?" Akio looked at her, "Two hours?" a look of shock on his face. "What?" "Why in the hell would you need two hours to get cleaned up?!" Yash said, already knowing the answer that was destined to be said. "Chick thing," Miroku answered as he got up from his cowering spot. "We want to get showers duh," Roru rolled her eyes. "Then of course change into different clothes," Rin answered as she had moved to stand beside Roru. "Shower....." Miroku whispered to himself a lecherous smile slowly began to appear on his face as he looked from Sango to Roru, which earned himself a death glare from Akio, then he looked at Rin before his eyes finally landed on Kagome. "Don't look at her like that!" Yash yelled at Miroku moving to block Kagome from the lecherous teen's sight. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "Yash?" she said quietly.  
  
He didn't respond but grabbed Miroku and threw him into the front hall. Shippo shook his head as he moved towards the front all after Miroku, "Guess we'll see ya later," he said as he disappeared from view. Sesshomaru pushed back his chair from the table and stood, "We shall meet you at twelve thirty in front of the pet store." With that he left the house followed by Yash, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
The girls exchanged shocked looks, their eyes showed how strange they found Sesshomaru's statement. "The pet store?" Rin said as she struggled to hold back laughter. "Well...he is an Inu Youkai," Roru said with a laugh, "He must like to visit the dogs at the store!" "Come on we have to go figure out what we're going to wear...not the mention who gets the bathroom first," she said as she moved towards the stairs, "Now we only have an hour and a half!" "I call first shower!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs after her cousin, closely followed by Sango and Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That is totally kawaii!" Rin squealed as she sat cross legged on Kagome's bed. She was going through an old photo album that she had found under the bed when she had searched for one of Kagome's shoes to wear. She had the album opened to a page of pictures taken when Kagome appeared to be about six years old. Roru walked into the room wearing a pink terry cloth bathrobe while drying her hair with a fluffy pale blue towel. "What's kawaii?" "This!" Rin held up the album and pointed to the picture that had been placed in the bottom left corner of the right page. Roru dropped her towel in surprise and quickly grabbed the album away from her friend. "What is it?" Roru didn't answer but the thought, 'How is this possible?' kept passing through her mind as she looked at the picture with disbelief.  
  
In the picture Rin had dubbed totally kawaii, there were two young children both had raven hair and adorable smiles. One of the children was obviously Kagome, in the picture she was wearing denim overalls with a pink t-shirt and white sneakers, and her hair was back in low pony tails. But was strange to Roru was that in the picture Kagome was holding hands with a young boy, who couldn't have been then a year or two older then her. He had striking deep violet eyes, his waist long raven hair kept loose. In the backdrop behind them was a small old wooden shrine building. It was very similar to one of the newer shrines that were built on the Higurashi property.  
  
Rin grumbled impatiently, "Are you going to tell me or not?" Roru blinked and looked away from the picture, "This doesn't make any sense." "Huh?" A confused looked appeared on Rin's face. "The picture....the boy with Kagome in the picture is Yash." Rin's eyes went wide, "But how...that's not a hanyou beside her in that picture. The boy there is human." Roru looked back at the picture, a few chunks of her wet hair softly brushed over the plastic covered pictures, "Trust me that is definitely him. But the weird thing is Kagome never met Yash until a few days ago." "But the human thing...." "You know about the spell youkai can use to appear human, right? Well, he used the spell when he was younger." "Alright.but that still doesn't make sense," Rin said content with Roru's human Yash explanation, "But Yash does look totally kawaii as a seven year old." "Huh?" Roru looked up at Rin from examining the photograph, "How do you know he's seven in the picture?" Rin rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Look at the date on the back." "Okay so it was really obvious..." Roru pulled the picture from its slot of the album and turned it over so she could see the date on the back, April 16th, 1992. "The sixth?" she shook her head. "How can things keep getting weirder and weirder? That's the day Oji-san Ryota died," Roru said softly as she placed the photo back in its spot.  
  
Not a minute later Kagome entered the room wearing a short black skirt, a dark pink shirt with a plunging v-neck with strapped black heeled sandals. "Why are you just sitting there?!" Kagome exclaimed as Rin pushed the photo album out of sight, "We have to meet the guys in a half hour! Rin the shower is free, Sango just got out." Rin nodded as she moved from her spot on Kagome's bed and left the room. "What were you two talking about?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a hair brush from her dresser. "Kags, when was the first time you met Yash?" Roru asked from her perch on her cousin's bed. "Huh? You were there moron. I met him three days ago.why?" Kagome responded suspecting something unusual to come from her cousin's mouth. An innocent look appeared on Roru's face, "Oh nothing." Kags sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer from Roru any time soon. "Meet you downstairs," Roru said as she left to go to her own room to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half hour later in another section of Tokyo, Yash stood banging on a door, "Hurry up! Your hair doesn't need to be perfect," he said angrily as she slammed another fist against the door he was standing beside. "Is he ready yet?" Akio asked walking down the pale tan Berber carpet towards the hanyou. Akio was ready to leave dressed in a pair of baggy faded blue jeans, an oversized deep green shirt with black Vans. "The yarou takes too damn long! He's obsessed with his hair," Yash grumbled leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms, slipping his hands into the end of the opposite sleeve of his oversized red shirt. Akio ran a hand through his hair brushing it back from his face, "if the girls get pissed it's his fault." The door suddenly opened the smell of hair gel and hair spray seeped into the hallway, "Alright I'm ready," Shippo said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Akio and Yash exchanged an annoyed eye roll and walked away leaving a confused, perfect haired kitsune behind, "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?!" Roru said, anger seeping into her voice. She leaned against the outer wall of the pet store watching people walk past. She brushed her hair behind her right shoulder. Roru wore long, baggy khaki cargo pants. Along with a midnight blue midriff shirt, that had three quarter length sleeves with heeled black leather boots. Nearby, Sango sat on a wooden bench drinking a diet Pepsi she had bought from one of the stands in the mall. She tapped her foot on the ground, annoyed from the waiting. A soft clicking could be heard when the heel of her tan heeled boot tapped on the stone colored tile. "And they thought we were the ones that were going to take forever," Rin grumbled with a huff as she watched the nearby mall doors for any sign of them.  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed, the guys were now officially twenty minutes late. "Screw this lets just..." Sango stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed the silver hair of Sesshomaru and Yash approaching. Roru looked up when Sango had stopped talking, "Took them long enough," she said with a grumble. The guys seemed to be able to sense the anger and annoyance radiating off the girls. "Uh...we're here?!" Akio said she he walked to stand beside Roru. When she glared at him, he took a step back away from her. "It's obvious that you're here now." Rin crossed her arms across her chest, "The question is; where were you twenty minutes ago!" "Shippo's fault," Akio said in attempt to get Roru to stop glaring at him. "Sounds like a great excuse to me," Kagome said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Baka kitsune had to have his hair perfect," Yash grumbled as he crossed his arms to slip his hands into the opposite sleeve of his shirt. The girls turned their glares at Shippo who slowly backed away to hide behind Sesshomaru.  
  
With the evil glaring out of their systems the girls all simultaneously smiled frightening the guys. "What are you thinking....?" Miroku asked weary of what was passing through the female minds. "What?" Sango said innocently, "We're only planning on going shopping." "Shopping?" Miroku groaned. His six-year old sister took awhile shipping, 'Kami knows this will take FOREVER!' "No shopping!" Akio said, "Not fair to torment us guys." Roru pouted and steeped to stand in front of him, "But if we're going swimming, us girls wanted to get net swim suits for you guys." Kagome tried not to smile knowing where Roru was going with it, "I guess if you don't want us to look cute for you guys we can just...."  
  
The guys exchanged glances, for they knew the styles of swim suits the girls might choose. Miroku nearly began to drool as he imagined it in his lecherous mind. "Fine." Roru burst into a wide smile and hugged Akio, "Thank-you! See you in an hour!" Meet you in the food court!" Rin yelled back as the girls rushed off.  
  
"What was the point of meeting them here if they just split the group again?" Sesshomaru said watching Rin as she disappeared into the crowd. "Woot! Sess is checking Rin out!" Miroku cheered earning himself a large bump on his head. Yash and Akio looked at each other ignoring the howls of pain from the pervert, "Food court?" "Food court."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are we here? Kouga turned and glared, " I must find a gift for Lady Kagome, to win her heart!" His friends, Tiko and Kiwaru, exchanged a look that showed simply that they thought Kouga had lost it. The wolf youkai walked in a group, the other people in the mall walked around them, allowing them a pathway.  
  
Kouga and his friends were known around the city as the Ookami Pack. The humans never understood the name thinking they were just teenage punks looking for a fight. The youkai in the city, for the most part knew of the reason, Kouga was prince of the Ookami tribe and a powerful leader at that.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Tiko asked as he followed just behind and to the left of Kouga. "To the food court, then to find Lady Kagome a gift."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls easily got through the crowded mall with experienced ease. They were headed to one of their favorite stores in the mall, Frozen. They slowed quickly with a screech of their heels, with caused the people around them to cringe. In front of them was a store with fake frosted windows, which looked real, and the outside was painted icicle blue. The name above the icicle doors was Frozen, which appeared to be written in ice. "Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping," Kagome repeated over and over in annoyance to the others. "Oh be quiet already!" Sango said as she led the way inside. All kinds of clothes surrounded them, form winder causal to summer chic.  
  
"Hey!" a teenage girl walked over to them, a smile on her face. "Hey, Emi! Ya working today?" Kagome asked the somewhat short girl in front of her. "Yeah, I get off at four though," Emi replied as she brushed her red hair back from her face. "Saw Jenny the other day, she was totally out of it," Roru said with a laugh. "At the video store?" Roru nodded in response. "She was working on her Hayden shrine again. Don't know why she bothers. Jenny's won't ever be as large as mine." Sango and Rin exchanged a look mouthing the word shrine, the look of pure confusion and fright. Roru and Kagome laughed, "How big is it now?" Kagome asked interested. "Only takes up most of my bedroom," Emi replied with a huge proud smile.  
  
A man walked into the store from the back room. "Are those customers or your friends wasting time and my money!?" the man yelled at Emi. "Customers! They were just asking me...." She looked at Kagome for an answer. "Where the new swim suits are," Kagome finished for her. "Errr," Emi's boss grumbled as he grabbed an empty box near the register, and carried it into the back room. As he disappeared from view Emi said in a loud voice, "The new ones are over there. Let me show you some." Rin was trying really hard not to burst out laughing at Emi's attempt to prove she was actually working.  
  
"What do ya'll need them for?" Emi asked as she led them to a section towards the back of the store towards the right side. "We're going swimming with some guys," Rin replied, her amused laughter under was finally under control. Emi smiled and got a small sparkle in her eyes, "With some guys? Fun...." Kagome's eyes went wide, "not like that you pervert!" Which caused Roru to explode into laughter. "It's just some friends and Akio." "And Akio?" Emi said, an eyebrow raised with a laughing smile gracing her lips. Sango had been going through a rack of one piece suits, now she stopped and looked over, "What don't want anyone to know he's your boyfriend?" She said with a teasing smile. A very faint blush blew across Roru's cheeks, "We aren't officially together....he hasn't even kissed me yet." "You two were so cuddly together last night..." Kagome said goating her on. "I could say the same thing bout you and Yash," Roru said turning the tide on her cousin. Kagome's face turned a deep red, "Let's just shop." Emi laughed, "I know the perfect things for ya'll." She handed each girl a swim suit, and shoved them each into a separate dressing room, before they even had a chance to complain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter isn't even done yet! There's lots more coming! I just split up what I had written into one chapter to multiple since it turned out so long. HEHE Ummm right now for everything for the quote "chapter 10" is fourteen hand written pages, and I write REALLY small. Tehehe, Too much odd inspiration in Drivers Ed. Oops did I just say I write fan fics in drivers ed instead of paying attention? Oh well, that class ends in a few days anyway. Ranting, That I am! Anyway, I want to add some more to what I have written of the rest of this stuff, but then I love where it cuts off so... ::shrug:: You'll probably see another update within the next two weeks. 'specially since I start ummm what's it called? ::scratches head:: oh yeah! Study hall! I start study hall on Wednesday. So with luck....slightly more frequent updates! ::laughs:: Actually I have no clue. Most of my out of school free time is taken up by projects by my EVIL history teacher. She's not that bad 'cept for all the work she assigns! Anyway...I should go it's almost 1:30 am and I have to be at work by 11 am.....so off I go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
-Lor 


	12. Chapter 11 Confusing Situations

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Thanks Fire Witch1, and crazytomboy1 for the great ideas for the chapter! Though they might now show up in this chapter....probably the next one or the one after that. When I started writing this I ended up getting side tracked with other ideas.....  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've had like NO free time. All my fics are updated now! WHOOT!! I'll start writing the next chapter in the next few days.  
  
Remember to R&R! (more reviews the sooner I'll get to writing)  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback or dream sequence  
  
Oh one more thing!! Fluff warning........  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Confusing Situations  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
"What do ya'll need them for?" Emi asked as she led them to a section towards the back of the store towards the right side. "We're going swimming with some guys," Rin replied, her amused laughter under was finally under control. Emi smiled and got a small sparkle in her eyes, "With some guys? Fun...." Kagome's eyes went wide, "not like that you pervert!" Which caused Roru to explode into laughter, "It's just some friends and Akio." "And Akio?" Emi said an eyebrow raised with a laughing smile gracing her lips. Sango had been going through a rack of one piece suits, now she stopped and looked over, "What don't want anyone to know he's your boyfriend?" She said with a teasing smile. A very faint blush blew across Roru's cheeks, "We aren't officially together....he hasn't even kissed me yet." "You two were so cuddly together last night..." Kagome said goating her on. "I could say the same thing bout you and Yash," Roru said turning the tide on her cousin. Kagome's face turned a deep red, "Let's just shop." Emi laughed, "I know the perfect things for ya'll." She handed each girl a swim suit, and shoved them each into a separate dressing room, before they even had a chance to complain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sighed, now completely and utterly bored from watching Yash eat ten bowls of oriental ramen. "Haven't you had enough of that stuff yet?" Akio asked the gobbling Inu Hanyou. Sesshomaru looked up from his cup of Hazelnut coffee, "He hasn't even had his twentieth yet, he won't be done for another half hour." Shippo had split away from the group nearly thirty minutes earlier. His intent was to go spy on the girls and report back with his findings. Yash slurped up the last of the ramen from his eleventh bowl and set it down on the tray in front of him. "Guess I'm done...out of ramen." Akio rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He looked around the food court for a sign of Shippo returning. Instead he spotted someone else...  
  
Yash's head whipped up form stacking the ramen cups, a single word left his lips, "Kouga." Miroku slapped a hand against his forehead, "Great....just great. They'll trash the entire place. "Yo dog turd! Where's my woman!?" Kouga yelled as he pushed through the foot court, his friends followed in his wake. Yash's eyes narrowed as she stood with a growl, "You have no woman wimpy wolf!" Akio sighed knowing what was coming next; he pushed back his chair and stood next to Yash. Kouga glared and lunged at Yash to punch him in the gut. Yash side stepped leaving Kouga to slam into a large white stone tree planter. Sesshomaru was the only one in the group that was still seated; he was calmly drinking his coffee. "Baka can't even hit something. It's not fair to hurt something smarter than you," Yash said with a laugh gesturing towards the now broken tree planter. Kouga got up from the ground glaring, "Prepare to die yarou!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls walked out of Frozen fifteen minutes later. Each of them carried two ice blue shopping bags. "I can't believe she talked us into buying all that!" Sango exclaimed. "It wasn't that much. Only a swimsuit, sandals, two new outfits, and I got an adorable hat!" Rin said as she adjusted the dark gray floppy hat on her head. Sango sighed, rolling her eyes, "that's not the point! We only had gone in to get a swimsuit each!" "oh lighten up, Emi did let us use her employee discount," Roru said. Kagome wasn't paying attention to them, instead she watched people rushing past them. "Where are they all going?" she asked suddenly. "Huh?" Rin said looking over. She had been looking at the shop windows they walked past to her how her hat looked. "Looks like the food court," Sango answered as she stood on her tip toes to see over the crowd. All four girls stopped in their tracks and in unison said, "The guys!" And with that they ran towards the food court, pushing people out of their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guess what I..." Shippo's voice trailed off as he watched Yash throw Kouga into a cement pillar on the opposite side of the food court. "Oh good throw!" he said with a laugh. Kouga he just fallen to the group with a thump. By this time Yash had broken into a slight sweat, a small cut was over his left eye, blood slowly dripped out. Kouga was in far worse condition, he had bruises all over his body, and no one in the crowd would disagree with the idea that he at least had one of his bones broken.  
  
"Not fair! You guys had all the fun without me!" Shippo whined watching from the side lines. Somehow a bag of popcorn had appeared in Sesshomaru's hands. He still sat in the same chair as before, though now he had his feet propped up on the table while he munched on his popcorn watching the fight. Miroku stood a few feet away cheering when Kouga got hurt. When Kouga had slashed Yash over the eye, Miroku tried to get Sesshomaru to stop the fight. Sesshomaru simply replied, "Why ruin the fun? I want to see the wolf get the crap beat out of him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls got to the front of the crowd in record time. Roru moved towards Akio, who was leaning against one of the columns on the edge of the crowd. "What the hell is going on?!" Roru demanded. "Why are you acting all ticked at me? It's not my fault Kouga showed up yelling bout 'his woman' and call'n Yash dog turd," Akio snapped at her. "Oh...." Roru cast her eyes downward. Akio pulled her against his chest and gave her a quick, mind blowing kiss, "It's alright." Roru smiled and rested against him watching the fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin, Sango and Kagome had gone over to where the rest of the guys were. Kagome seemed anxious, worried about Yash. "How's he doing?" she asked Miroku. "Kouga's going to give up soon. But we better get Yash out of here before any cops show up." "Then go pull him out!" Sango yelled at him. O.O "Are you nuts?! One of them would slice me in half!" Rin rolled her eyes and plopped into a chair beside Sesshomaru and began sneaking some of his popcorn into her mouth. "Fine then, I'll go get him," Kagome said surprising them. "Are you insane?!" Rin exclaimed a piece of popcorn halted in her hand an inch from her mouth. Sesshomaru glared at Rin, "Why are you eating MY popcorn?" Rin giggled, "Cuz!" Sesshomaru shook his head, "Woman...."  
  
Unnoticed by the others, Kagome had walked right into the quote "fight area" of the foot court. "Ohhh Yash!" she chanted. Yash stopped in mid punch, his fist mere inches from Kouga's face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Kagome grabbed his arm and started to attempt to pull him away from Kouga. "Saving your ass from cops," she replied simply. Yash yanked his arm out of her grasp, "I don't need saving!" he spat. Kagome glared at him, hands on her hips, "Stop being a moron! If you fight him much longer you'll kill him!" Yash shrugged, "So?" Anger seeped into Kagome's eyes; her aura began to surround her, "BAKA!" Kouga blinked rapidly, "Kagome! My woman!" Kagome's eyes narrowed even more glaring at him, her aura became a visible bring blinding pink; growing stronger from her building anger. "Uh....this can't be good," Kouga muttered under his breathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roru shook her head as she rolled her golden brown eyes, "Morons. Just HAD to get Kagome totally pissed off." Akio had been watching Kagome and saw Yash along with Kouga slowly back away from her. "You know what's happening to her?" he asked looking at her. Roru shrugged, "Faintly at least," was all she responded with. Akio's eyes narrowed, "Fine keep your secrets." Roru giggled and looked up at him. "What's so funny?" he spat. "You look so kawaii when you're ticked," she replied with a giggle. Akio shook his head slowly, a laughing smile appearing on his lips. 'So kissable....' "Going to tell me?" Akio asked breaking Roru's thoughts. "Ummm? Oh yeah! Why Kags is glowing?" He nodded, chuckling softly at how easily she had forgotten. "Her Miko abilities," Roru said simply, as if seeing a ticked off Miko was an every day occurrence.  
  
"She's a Miko?" Miroku asked who was standing a few feet away beside Sango; both of them were now heading towards the couple. "What is that surprising? Kagome's a Miko...gasp...shock," Roru said ending with a fake gasp and with an equally faked expression. "But how is that possible? She's never done anything like this before," Sango said as she turned her attention at the glowing Miko. "It has something to do with being around Yash. That's all I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop her!" Kouga yelled at Yash. "If you claim her to be your woman you stop her!" Yash yelled back at him. Kouga looked between Yash and Kagome, "Huff," he grumbled as he slowly moved towards her. "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he was thrown back as soon as Kagome's enlarging aura touched his body. "Let's go!" Kouga yelled to his friends and with a cloud of dust the Ookami youkai were gone. "Well that was helpful," Yash said rolling his eyes as he took a careful step towards Kagome. Instantly her aura flashed a bright white before it slowly began to disappear.  
  
Sango glanced around the food court, "Where did everyone go?" "Huh?" Miroku had only been paying attention to what was happening with Kagome. He had no clue that when her aura had appeared that the crowd had left, quickly. "Oh yeah....guess they left," Miroku said with a shrug. Sango hit him upside the head. "Owww! What was that for?!" she pointed to his hand which was only three inches from her ass. He gave her a guilty look, "Oops?"  
  
"Kags?" Yash said softly, now only a few feet from her. The aura around Kagome completely disappeared, her closed eyes slowly opened. "Yash?" she tried to step towards him but stumbled into his arms. "You alright?" "What just happened?" The two turned their head bumping noses causing both to get a deep blush across their cheeks. "Sorry," Kagome said softly as she pushed against him to stand on her own.  
  
"That was...." "Too...." "Bloody....." Weird." The four said watching the hanyou and Miko at least until they heard a yell. "You ate all my popcorn!!" Giggling echoed against the walls, "It was yummy," Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru sweetly. "They have serious issues," Miroku said shaking his head, unknown to him, Roru, Sango, and Akio had all gone over to Yash and Kagome.  
  
Shippo sat there watching Sess and Rin fight over the last piece of popcorn. "I want it!" "It's mine!" Rin stole the piece from him and popped it into her mouth then smirked at him. "You asked for it!" Rin's eyes went wide as he leaned towards her capturing her lips with his. 'He's kissing me!' Sesshomaru pulled away, a large smile on his face as he ate the popcorn he from her mouth. "Yum." Shippo's eyes were as wide as saucers, O.O, "You people are SICK!"  
  
The rest of the group slowly turned their heads to look at them. "Hi!" Rin chirped acting like nothing just happened. "Let's go back to my house," Roru said shaking her head slightly, but smiled when Akio slid an arm around her waist. Sesshomaru shrugged and stood. "You're not going to walk," Yash said crossing his arms standing in front of Kagome. "I'm fine! I'm not dead or something!" "You're not walking!" "Then how am I suppose...." Kagome's voice trailed off as Yash picked her up and started walking towards the exit, carrying her bridal style. "Awwww," Sango, Rin and Roru said together. "They're such a cute couple," Rin said leading the way behind Yash. "And what me and Akio aren't?" Roru spat glaring. "You admitted it!" Sango said bouncing instead of walking now. "What is she talking about?" Akio whispered into Roru's ear. "Never mind," Roru responded right before she gave him a soft kiss, "Never mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the couch beside Yash pouting. "I'm perfectly fine you know," she grumbled as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. "That's what you think." "Urg! Like you know anything!" Yash turned and glared at her, "Who said I didn't?!" "Fine then what happened to me?!" Yash leaned back against the couch crossing his arms, "Something." "Something? Something!? That's your brilliant answer?!" Kagome screamed at him, moving so she could glare directly into his face, their noses barely an inch apart.  
  
Roru walked into the basement, a large book with a dark brown leather cover in her arms She was flipping through the pages when she said, "I think this book should...." her voice faded off when she looked up. 'Dang! I didn't think they'd hook up that fast!' she thought looking at them. Kagome was nearly sitting in Yash's lap, their faces a bare inch away from the other. Roru smiled and backed out of the room, "I don't want to be interrupting anything." Within a second she was gone. "Interrupting?" Kagome said. Her eyes went wide when she realized the position they were in and moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch in a flash. Both had a dark blush covering their faces. "Uh I'll go see what she was talking about," Yash sputtered out before he sprinted upstairs. Kagome set her face in her hands, curling her legs up against her body on the couch. "What is she thinking?!" she said quietly as she glanced at the basement stairs. 'Umm....' something had caught the corner of her eyes. 'That would be fun....' Kagome got up from the couch carefully and grabbed the shopping bags up from the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akio leaned back against the wall, "You said that that book would figure out what happened to her." Roru looked up and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, "It did help!" Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah, now we know how to spell Miko properly." "Oi!" Just when Roru was going to throw a pillow at Sango's head, Yash burst into the room and tripped over Sango who was spread out on the floor. "Owwww! Get off me!" Roru screeched. Yash had landed on the bed, partly on top of Roru. "Jerk," Roru huffed once he got up. "What did you find out about Kags?" he demanded. "Well someone seems just a bit worried," Akio said trying not to laugh. Yash blinked, "What the hell are you doing on a bed with her! In her own bedroom!" "Hello their not alone in here!" Sango said waving at him. "Stop acting like a protective older brother. Go back to protecting your lil make-out buddy," Roru said as she poked him. "Make-out buddy?" "Yeah, Kagome. You two were doing something when I went down there." "We were fighting!" "Oh so that's what youkai call it?" Akio said with a laugh.  
  
"How do I look?" The four in the room turned simultaneously towards the doorway. Yash gulped, his eyes never moving away from the sight standing there, "Kags...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TADA! There ya go! Don't worry it won't take me so long to update next time. I was actually trying to get this up yesterday, but I'm sick so I ended up falling asleep at like four in the afternoon, (at least that's what my dad said when he tried to get me to clean up the kitchen. I think I actually fell asleep at five.)  
  
Anyway.... R&R!!! And check out my other, recently updated fics!  
  
-Lor 


	13. Chapter 12 Interesting Occurrences

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Ya'll better appreciate this chapter. I went from hell and back writing it. Sooo much pain!! :: sways:: If you don't know already, my right wrist is messed up. The bone is bruised and it hurts like bloody hell to write. And I'm bloody sick and feel like crap! And I still gave you a long chapter!!  
  
And I noticed something when I glanced through some previous chapters. I had said I was going to enforce a minimum 10 reviews for an update once the fic reached 20,000 words. Well I totally missed that. Don't think I'll enforce it though..... I'll just make it 5 reviews, that's much nicer lucky readers...  
  
Oh! Don't forget to vote in the poll....it'll affect future chapters....  
  
Poll: (please vote even though the end of the fic is at least 15 chapters in the future)  
  
How do you want the ending of this fic to be?  
  
1 - A happy little ending  
  
2 - A sequel  
  
3 - Mysterious (this is the I'm leaning towards myself)  
  
Vote in your review!  
  
Remember to R&R! I need five reviews for this chapter before I'll put up the next one!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback or dream sequence  
  
Special Thanks to Jelly and Endymion, my beta readers!  
  
Before I start babbling again.....  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Interesting Occurrences  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
"What did you find out about Kags?" he demanded.  
  
"Well someone seems just a bit worried," Akio said trying not to laugh.  
  
Yash blinked, "What the hell are you doing on a bed with her! In her own bedroom!"  
  
"Hello they're not alone in here!" Sango said waving at him.  
  
"Stop acting like a protective older brother. Go back to protecting your lil' make-out buddy," Roru said as she poked him.  
  
"Make-out buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome. You two were doing something when I went down there."  
  
"We were fighting!"  
  
"Oh so that's what youkai call it?" Akio said with a laugh.  
  
"How do I look?" The four in the room turned simultaneously towards the doorway.  
  
Yash gulped, his eyes never moving away from the sight standing there, "Kags...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scratching of pencils and the rustling of papers echoed about the room as the teacher rambled on in front of the class, lecturing on the correct use of details in a thesis driven essay. Most students in the class were paying attention jotting down notes, a few in the back were sound asleep snoring quietly, but there was an exception to the group. She had rested her chin on the palm of her left hand as she gazed out the window onto the football field behind the school. With a soft sigh the girl, Kagome, dropped her pen and toned out from the teacher's speech, allowing her mind to wander to the events that happened the weekend before.....  
  
~ "Wow! Emi was right that is a great swim suit!" Roru said as she smiled at her cousin as Akio nodded in agreement. Kagome wore an icy green bikini; the top clung to her body with the straps tying around her slender neck. The bottom was the usual bikini brief style, and was covered by a see through black sarong. She had twisted her long raven hair up into a clip, with some of her hair spilling over it, making it look messy yet cute. Yash was speechless and continued to stare at the woman standing in front of him. The only word in his mind he could use to describe her was Goddess.  
  
"Uh, Yash...." Kagome said as she waved a hand in front of his face, "Is he alright?" Roru giggled, nearly falling off the bed as her body shook with suppressed laugher.  
  
"You okay?" Akio said with a laugh helping Roru regain her balance on the bed. She nodded and looked between Yash and Kagome.  
  
Sango just shook her head, a smile on her lips, "He's fine, or he will be once I do this." "Do what...." Kagome began to ask, but she didn't have time to finish as Sango had dumped a large glass of ice water over Yash's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Everyone in the room, minus Yash, burst into laughter as the hanyou jumped to his feet, broken from his stupor.  
  
"That....Was.... Priceless!" Akio exclaimed between gasps for air as he continued to laugh. Out of nowhere a camera appeared in Roru's hand and she snapped some photos of the dripping wet Inu hanyou.  
  
"What's all the laughing for?" Miroku asked popping his head in the room. His eyes went wide when he was Kagome standing there in her bikini. He quickly went over to her and got on one knee, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Would you do the honor of baring my child?" Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide in shock.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Yash smacked Miroku to the floor with a loud bang, "Don't you EVER ask her that again! You have NO right to!" he yelled at the twitching lecher.  
  
'Whoa....he's protective....' Roru thought watching Yash. She caught Kagome's eye and nodded towards Yash. Kagome could only shrug in response to her cousin's query of why Yash was being so protective of her.~  
  
The final bell rang announcing the end of the school day that pulled Kagome out of her thought and back to the present reality.  
  
'Oops...hope I didn't end up missing something important,' Kagome thought as she slipped her purse onto her shoulder and picked up her books. She followed her classmates out into the crowded hallway with a sigh.  
  
'Only two more months 'til I'm out of this place for good,' she thought as she pushed her way through the crowd heading towards her locker on the opposite end of the school. Within a few minutes the crowd in the hallways thinned, allowing her to get to her locker more easily. A few minutes later she turned down a new hallway and discovered an odd sight.  
  
It was her cousin walking down the hall with headphones on, and wearing extremely baggy black jeans and a skin tight black T-shirt with a huge fuzzy purple beanie on her head.  
  
"What the hell?" Kagome said aloud as she approached her cousin. Roru however, was oblivious and continued to walk down the hall, her head bopping along with the beat of the music she was listening to.  
  
"RORU!" Kagome yelled getting right in her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Roru screamed jumping back a few feet.  
  
"What the fuck are you yelling for?!" Roru practically yelled as she slid her headphones down to rest around her neck.  
  
Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "Because you were damn bloody oblivious to the world with those headphones on. And where the hell did you get that hat?"  
  
Roru laughed as she pressed the pause button on the silver CD player that was clipped to her waist, "I swiped it from Crispy."  
  
"Crispy?" Kagome repeated raising an eyebrow.  
  
"One of my friends in orchestra, and before you go on about how it's wrong to swipe things; he knows I have Fluffy."  
  
"Fluffy?"  
  
"The hat, I named him Fluffy."  
  
"You named a hat Fluffy!?"  
  
Roru laughed nodding her head, "Crispy had just bout the same reaction, though he did end up laughing...." she finished thoughtfully as she tapped a finger on her chin.  
  
While they were talking, the two had walked down to Kagome's locker. "You know you should get someone to fix that lock," Roru said leaning up against a nearby locker as she watched Kagome bang on her locker trying to get it open.  
  
"And what do you suggest they do? Use a blow torch on it?" Kagome said annoyance in her voice, glaring over at Roru who was now not paying attention to her cousin.  
  
"Cool! An Open Mic! I've been wanting to go to one of those! I'll drag Akio along.... Oh! I need to dig up some of my writings too!" Roru rambled on to herself as she analyzed a flyer on the wall opposite of Kagome's locker.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she finally got her locker to creek open, "You're going to miss something one of these days with your random attention spans."  
  
"AHHH!" Kagome spun around to see Roru pinned to the opposite wall, a guy dressed in all black holding her there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi Yash!" a voice called causing the hanyou in question to turn towards the sound.  
  
"What do you want Miroku?" Yash asked not moving from his spot leaning against his car. The lecher jogged over to Yash, the chains on his baggy jeans clinking together in the process.  
  
"Wondered what you're still doing here for. Waiting for someone?" Miroku said ending with a wink earning a glare from the Inu hanyou.  
  
"I'm waiting for Kagome, and don't you get anything perverted going on in your head. I'm doing Roru a favor."  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" Miroku asked crossing his arms over his dark gray T-shirt.  
  
"She said she needed the car for something and just wanted me to give Kagome a lift home," Yash responded glaring at him, "Nothing else gutter brain."  
  
Miroku fake stumbled back, putting a hand over his heart, "Your words hurt me!" Yash rolled his eyes and glanced at the main doors waiting for Kagome to emerge.  
  
Miroku forced himself not to smirk as he watched the hanyou, 'He has no clue that Roru's trying to hook him up with Kagome. And it's working!'  
  
"You bastard!" Miroku and Yash's attention instantly snapped to where the yell came from. Not a moment later, Roru came stomping out of the school with Akio and Kagome following close behind.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! You are so lucky your arm hasn't completely healed yet!!" Roru yelled at Akio when he grabbed her arm in attempt to calm her down as the two slowly made their way towards the others.  
  
"What happened?" Yash asked Kagome when she reached him and Miroku.  
  
She throw her things in the back of Yash's car before responding, "He pulled a stupid stunt to scare her." Miroku suddenly burst out laughing; a hand braced on the hood of Yash's car was the only thing holding him up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"That!" was all the perverted teen could say as he pointed over at Roru and Akio.  
  
"Well they've certainly solved their differences," Yash put it simply as Kagome and he looked to see what had amused Miroku so much. Instead of fighting, Roru and Akio were now making out right there in the open.  
  
A slight blush crept over Kagome's cheeks as she looked at her cousin, "Definitely seems so."  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOO Go Akio!!" Miroku whooped after he stopped laughing at the couple. Roru and Akio instantly split apart, both their faces flushed.  
  
"Mind your own business!" Roru yelled at Miroku as she struggled to get the blush on her face to disappear. Akio's eyes narrowed at the cheering Miroku, who instantly shut up when Roru shot him a death glare.  
  
"Sooooo what are we doing tonight?" Kagome asked in effort to change the subject.  
  
Roru's eyes lit up, "Open Mic! We have to go!"  
  
"What the hell is Open Mic? What's so great 'bout it?" Yash asked returning to his leaning stance against his car.  
  
"It's like Coffee houses. People sit around drink coffee, read poetry and stuff. It's so much fun! Even some bands play."  
  
Akio slipped an arm around Roru's waist, "If she wants to go I'm in."  
  
Yash just shrugged, "Don't have anything better to do," he said getting a glare from Roru.  
  
"Stop acting like it's so bad!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I'm sure Sango would love to go, I'll call her when I get home."  
  
"Sango? I'm in!" Miroku said as everyone gave him an odd look.  
  
"What?" Roru shook her head, "Let's just meet at Jazz Mocha at six. It starts at six thirty."  
  
"So why at six?"  
  
"To get good seats! Don't be late!" she chirped in response to Yash's question. Not even a minute later she and Akio walked away, presumably towards Akio's car in the upper parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had set nearly an hour earlier and the moon had slowly risen into the magnificent blue sky. One the few people to be seen on the street that night was a teenage girl, who wore a long black leather skirt with slits on either side that reached within a foot of her waist, with a black tube top with a button down see through black long sleeve shirt over it. Around her neck was a silver chain with a Celtic cross pendant, which glittered in the early moonlight. She was sitting on the hood of a silver Jaguar XKR, her long golden blond hair glittering in the gentle wind.  
  
"Why are they late!?" she complained as she crossed her ankles that were covered by a pair of knee height black leather heeled boots.  
  
Her boyfriend, who stood nearby wearing long, extremely baggy black jeans with an oversized black sweatshirt along with a pair of black Vans, glanced at his watch before he responded, "Roru, it's only 5:55 pm."  
  
"Oh," she laughed as she looked over at him, "Guess I'm just anxious. I used to go to these all the time. It's such a rush standing up there in front of tons of people reciting works you've written." Akio nodded and leaned up against the outside of Java Mocha, his ice blue eyes twinkling as he watched her lay back against the windshield.  
  
A screeching of tires could be heard as a dark purple Lexus GX470 stopped quickly just behind Akio's Jag. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Roru screamed as it came to a stop, mere feet away from her.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Kagome said as she slid out of the backseat of the Lexus and was soon followed by Sango. Akio helped Roru slide off the hood of his car so she could stand beside him.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to stop like that!? You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Hehe," Miroku said stepping onto the sidewalk. "Sorry bout that. I wanted to test the new brakes," he finished scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Feh, he just wanted to see your reaction."  
  
Roru's eyes narrowed, "I WILL get my revenge!"  
  
"Let's just go inside. You did want to get decent seats right?" Kagome, the peacekeeper, said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was dark, some of the only light came from the lit candles placed at various places, along with some dim lights back at the counter were people were placing orders for snacks and drinks. The main source of light came from the stage in the main part of the room. A spot light was centered on the middle of the stage, lighting up a lone black stool and a microphone. Not many details of the coffee house could be seen by the naked eye, one could easily see the small dark wooden tables with the candles centered in the middle with matching chairs. There were also dark colored plush chairs and couches, which either had a dark wooden coffee table or end table nearby, which seemed to be the favored spot as many couples and groups were seated there. When someone would try to figure out the meaning of the layout they would discover that things didn't seem to have a plan to them; it was as if relaxation, comfort and a laid back atmosphere were the main priorities of the establishment's owner.  
  
Nearly two hours had passed since the group had first entered Jazz Mocha. Those who hadn't been there before instantly felt comfortable in the environment, and the group split into couples, seated in different places throughout the coffee house. Yash and Kagome choose to sit towards the middle of the group of couches and chairs. They sat side by side on a dark green couch each holding a dark blue mug containing their choice of coffee. They watched people speak as the soft light of a candle on the coffee table flickered over their faces. Over at one of the tables, Miroku and Sango sat sharing a small plate of biscotti as they drank their coffee. A calm feeling surrounded them, as Miroku had not tried to grope her for the past hour and a half. The last couple were seated up near the stage, as they were the ones most into the events surrounding them. Roru and Akio sat cuddled together on one of the dark blue oversized plush chairs, their eyes focused on the teenage girl who was reciting a poem on the stage.  
  
The girl sat there on the lone stool reciting a poem that she had written from memory. She had seemed nervous when she had first began the poem she had entitled, Mister Radio, but with each passing word her voice had become stronger.  
  
Tell them  
  
Still, the songs fade to nothing  
  
Still, our peace is false  
  
Still, mister radio, we keep on believing  
  
That the rain that falls is just rain,  
  
When really the many tears fall,  
  
The drops of blood fall,  
  
On the last night of forever.  
  
Please, mister radio, tell them for me  
  
Tell them I love them, let them see  
  
Where the truth keeps hidden, wherever it may be  
  
When the last word was uttered, everyone in the coffee house clapped. The teenage girl beamed as she left the stage to join her friends in the back. A few moments passed, and no one had risen to take the girl's place on stage.  
  
"Should I?" Roru asked Akio softly not wanting to disturb anyone around them.  
  
"Go for it! Your poems are great, you know that," he responded giving her a nudge to go up on stage. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she stood and walked onto the stage.  
  
Yash watched Roru walk onto the stage, surprise evident on his face. "I didn't know that Roru wrote anything," he said softly to Kagome.  
  
She slid closer to him so she could respond without earning them another glare from the people sitting only a few feet in front of them. "She's been writing for years," Kagome whispered to him. Yash simply nodded when he discovered the information. He slid his arm up behind Kagome and rested his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and cuddled up against him, a hand resting on his leg as they watched Roru take a seat on the stage. Then Yash did something that completely took Kagome by surprise. He used his other hand to tip her face up to look at his, before lowering his head to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
'Was as good of a time as any,' Yash thought after the kiss ended. He looked down at Kagome to see her smiling. He smiled softly, 'Guess she liked the kiss.' Yash tightened his arm around her shoulders slightly as Roru began to speak.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm Roru Higurashi. I haven't been up here to read any of my works before, though you might recognize me since I'm in the jazz group that will be performing here tomorrow night." She stopped speaking when some members of the audience began cheering,  
  
'Fans of the jazz group I suppose,' she thought as the cheers died down.  
  
"I have a few poems that I'd like to read to ya'll. They're a few of my favorites of mine that I've written over the years. These two however, are ones that I've written in the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy them," she said with a smile.  
  
"The first one is titled, Inspiration." Roru paused for a moment to organize her thoughts before she began to recite her poem,  
  
There without notice or care  
  
Appears in an instant  
  
But may suddenly drift away  
  
It's held deep inside  
  
Within the depths of ones soul  
  
Hidden from the masses  
  
Until it's story must be told  
  
It comes in many forms  
  
But is always kept close  
  
Drawn in never to leave  
  
Becomes a part of you  
  
Until you leave for the next world  
  
Inspiration is a special part of me  
  
It is united through-out the universe  
  
Begging for its story to be told  
  
As Roru had recited the poem, her eyes had been focus out of the crowd as so she wasn't really looking at anything. She was worried about what the crowd's reaction would be, but as she uttered the final word the place was filled with people clapping and yelling praise. A smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the faces of those in the crowd.  
  
When the clapping died down she spoke once again, "Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I have one more poem, and then I'll get off the stage before I start annoying anyone," she finished in good humor.  
  
"This last one I've titled, Life, and I think basically everyone will be able to find a personal meaning behind it."  
  
Seconds Minutes Hours  
  
The minutes pass slowly  
  
Anxious thoughts plague my mind  
  
How will things turn out?  
  
How will things end?  
  
Moments pass  
  
Time slowly slips by  
  
As water dripping through your fingers  
  
Missed memories  
  
Wishing they would return  
  
Years go by  
  
As though they were mere minutes  
  
Some memories stay forever  
  
Some slip away quickly  
  
Time always goes on  
  
Everyone gets older  
  
Some things may never change  
  
Others will change drastically  
  
One thing that can be counted on  
  
Life will always continue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go! Finally finished it! Ya'll have no idea how long it took me to write this!  
  
I would like to say a special thanks to Ashuli for letting me use part of her poem, Mister Radio. The other poems I used were written by me. Didn't know I could write poetry until I went to an Open Mic at my school last week, people seem to like them at least.  
  
Oh!! Fluffy and Crispy actually exist, so if you wanted to use them in anything (even though I doubt it) you can't. Another thing, if you want to use my poetry for anything just let me know and give me props for it. Also if anyone wants to see more of it, let me know and I'll just add another poem in an author's note.  
  
Don't forget to R&R and vote in the poll!  
  
- Lor 


	14. Chapter 13 A Relationship Grows

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Now for those who have been saying there needs to be more Inu/Kag developments, this is the chapter and the next if for you! I was going to put all of the Inu/Kag greatness in this chapter, but it proved to be WAY too long for my liking, so it's split into two chapters.  
  
And you'll notice that I put the more important aspect of the last chapter in the re-cap. Hehehe....I love my mind! (Currently at least)  
  
crazy-bout-inuyasha200 got your review read it, and honestly, it doesn't make any sense. Why should I change the category from Inuyasha to other? This is an Inuyasha ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic. Do have AU in the summary, and have a reminder that this is an AU fic before the prologue. Don't want to seem mean bout it, but it is true.  
  
Oh! Don't forget to vote in the poll....it'll affect future chapters....  
  
Poll: (please vote even though the end of the fic is at least 15 chapters in the future)  
  
How do you want the ending of this fic to be?  
  
1 - A happy little ending  
  
2 - A sequel  
  
3 - Mysterious (this is the I'm leaning towards myself)  
  
Vote in your review!  
  
Remember to R&R! I need five reviews for this chapter before I'll put up the next one!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
~ ...... ~ flashback or dream sequence  
  
Thanks again to my wonderful beta readers Endymion and Jelly!  
  
Without further distractions before the wonderful fluff.........  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A Relationship Grows  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Re-cap)  
  
She slid closer to him so she could respond without earning them another glare from the people sitting only a few feet in front of them. "She's been writing for years," Kagome whispered to him. Yash simply nodded when he discovered the information. He slid his arm up behind Kagome and rested his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and cuddled up against him, a hand resting on his leg as they watched Roru take a seat on the stage. Then Yash did something that completely took Kagome by surprise. He used his other hand to tip her face up to look at his, before lowering his head to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
'Was as good of a time as any,' Yash thought after the kiss ended. He looked down at Kagome to see her smiling. He smiled softly, 'Guess she liked the kiss.' Yash tightened his arm around her shoulders slightly as Roru began to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days had passed since that fateful night when Kagome and Yash kissed for the first time, and very little had changed so far in their everyday lives. Simple changes like them fighting a little less went unnoticed by their friends. Though one seemingly small event, once revealed would change Kagome and Yash's lives more then they had previously imagined.....  
  
The bright afternoon sun shone down onto the hood of a midnight blue Audi. 'What is taking her so long?' Roru thought as she stood beside her car, the keys twirling in her hand. She had been waiting there for nearly twenty minutes already.  
  
'Five more minutes, and if Kagome doesn't show up I'm bloody leaving her here!' Roru scanned the surrounding area in the senior class parking lot.  
  
"Finally!" she said under her breath when she saw her raven haired cousin exit the school. Much to her surprise, Kagome wasn't alone.  
  
'Why is Yash with Kagome? Thought they could barely stand each other....ummm I wonder what's happened between them,' Roru though with a slightly lecherous smile on her face.  
  
"See you Saturday, then?" Kagome asked, her voice shy.  
  
Yash nodded, "Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven alright?"  
  
She smiled as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her left ear, which was a nervous habit of hers, "Seven's good."  
  
"Thought we could go to a movie then dinner," he said, his voice unusually gentle.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
Yash's response was a gentle nod and a sincere smile. By that time in their conversation, the two had reached the parking lot. "Guess I'll talk to you later then," Kagome said as she began to step off the curb but tripped.  
  
"You alright?" Yash asked as he helped her steady herself, all the while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Kagome said embarrassed, a dark blush on her face.  
  
"I'll call ya later then. Bye," Yash replied with a laughing smile before he headed off towards his car, which was parked a few rows over.  
  
Roru watched the blush rise in Kagome's cheeks as she made her way over. "Sorry I'm late," Kagome said as she threw her things into the backseat of Roru's Audi, trying to cool her face down.  
  
"Care to explain that little convo I over heard?" Roru asked as she got into the driver's seat giving her cousin an all knowing wink. Kagome ignored her as she slid into the passenger seat, then quickly turned on the stereo.  
  
"Kagome! I know something happened between you and Yash!" Still no response from the girl, Kagome just kept staring out the window.  
  
'Ok so she doesn't want to talk about it now does she,' Roru thought to herself as she let herself listen to the song that was on the radio. It was Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way, by The Calling.  
  
And he must confess  
  
All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress  
  
although he keeps it all bottled up inside  
  
although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah  
  
She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
  
But things don't always turn out that way  
  
So wipe that smile off your face  
  
Before it gets too late  
  
There's only so much time  
  
For you to make up your mind  
  
She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
  
She's everything he just won't believe  
  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
  
But things don't always turn out that way  
  
'Ummmm,' Roru thought to herself mulling over the song lyrics, then glancing over at her cousin.  
  
'Just wait 'til we get home, Kagome. Then you'll have to spill what happened between you and Yashy boy. I know something happened, I'm not as oblivious as you think.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! You can't escape me forever! I could always find out from someone like Miroku, who'd twist whatever it is to something extremely perverted!" Roru chanted, leaning up against Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"I have plenty of time to wait. Plus I turned off the breaker to your room, so you won't be getting power in there anytime soon!"  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, sitting cross-legged, her eyes focused glaring at the door. She was spinning a silver link bracelet around her wrist as she listened partially to Roru's talking. 'She will find out eventually,' she thought to herself.  
  
'But why does she have to keep bugging me about it! It's my life after all,' she argued in her mind.  
  
"I could always find out from someone like Miroku," she heard Roru say clearly through the door.  
  
'Shit! He'd make it sound like I had sex with Yash!'  
  
"GAH!" Kagome rushed to stand up, but ended up tripping over a pile of Cowboy Bebop mangas on the floor and slammed into the wall.  
  
'Ow ow ow!' she screamed over and over in her head as she hopped over to her bedroom door.  
  
"Don't ask Miroku!" she yelled as she opened the door.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Roru yelled as she fell over into the room, landing in a pile of clothes.  
  
Kagome looked down at her trying not to laugh, "Have a nice trip?"  
  
Roru glared up at her before standing and crossing her arms, "Going to tell me what happened between you and Yash now?"  
  
A slight blush rose in Kagome's cheeks, "Alright, but close the door I don't have Sota popping in and bugging me about it." The elder cousin sighed as she shook her head before closing the door.  
  
"Spill! I know something is up, you can't hide anything from me well!" Roru said all in one breath as she slid onto the bed beside Kagome. "And where did you get that gorgeous bracelet!"  
  
"Yash gave it to me today when he asked me out," Kagome said blushing.  
  
"He asked you out! I knew he would!! Was only a matter of time! Have you kissed him yet?" Roru pried.  
  
"He kissed me at Open Mic. It was just so sweet and magical, like wow. Ya know?"  
  
Roru nodded knowing the feeling from kissing Akio, "So where are you going, what you going to do, what'd he say when he asked you out, were you surprised, do you really like him?! I want every tiny insignificant detail!"  
  
"Well, yeah I really like him. Maybe it's the ears....just soo kawaii. Was just like instant attraction when I saw him when he was singing," Kagome gushed, "Plus you have to admit he has like the perfect body! We're going to a movie then dinner."  
  
"We have to figure out what you'll wear!" Roru exclaimed dragging Kagome up from the bed.  
  
Unknown to the girls, they had a little spy hanging around outside the bedroom door. 'Now Miroku has to give me those ten bucks!' Sota thought to himself with a smile as he began taking notes in a little notebook.  
  
'Maybe even twenty! Ummm, or maybe I'll just keep it as blackmail.....' he wondered when he heard Kagome and Roru burst into giggles once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, a black Volkswagen Beetle could be seen driving away from the Sunset Shrine. The sun had set hours before and the crescent moon could be seen in the inky blue night sky. The car drove on, heading towards another part of the city at full speed. Fifteen minutes later it came to a halt in front of a large red brick home, which was surrounded by large black rod fences.  
  
'Well, they seem to like security,' the driver thought as she got out of her car to walk up to the intercom system that was attached to the gates.  
  
"Oh Sesshymaru! Will you open the gates up for me?" she said in a sweet voice as she pressed the red intercom button. The mystery woman stood there for a few moments before the gates began to open. Without a second thought she slid back into the Volkswagen Beetle and drove up the long cobblestone driveway.  
  
After parking the car, the woman got out and approached the large wooden front doors. Before she even had the chance to ring the doorbell, the doors opened allowing her to walk inside.  
  
"What do you want at this hour, Roru?" a masculine voice said to her right.  
  
Roru moved so the door could be closed and turned to face him, "What's wrong with a little night time visit?"  
  
Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at her, he stood there in a pair of pajama pants and an oversized black t-shirt, "I was sleeping until you called twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"Oops sorry!" she giggled, amused by his frustration with her.  
  
"So where's Yash? I need to talk to him bout something. Where is the hanyou anyway?" she asked looking around.  
  
"That's why you came here at one thirty in the morning! Why couldn't you have simply called him!?" he said angrily, apparently he didn't enjoy being woken up, "He's in his room anyway."  
  
"Thanks," Roru said as she headed up the wide staircase, "And he would have hung up on me!"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched her disappear, 'Humans have such odd actions.'  
  
Roru wandered around the upstairs hall for a minute or two, unsure of which room belonged to her hanyou friend. With a sigh she just gave up on trying to figure things out in her head and just randomly walked down the left side of the hallway and opened a door to a room that faced the front of the house.  
  
"Yash? You in here?" She called as she entered the room. The room was dark, not a single light was lit. There was only a thin strip of light from the hallways that allowed Roru to see about the room. The walls were painted dark gray, which seemed black against the whitish tan Berber carpet that covered the floor. Across the room was a queen size bed, with a blood red comforter, which contrasted against the black pillows. What caught Roru's attention was the large lump lying under the comforter. A hint of silvery white hair could been seen, reflecting off the light from the hallway.  
  
'Lazy bum,' Roru thought as she crossed the room, dodging piles of clothes and trash along the way.  
  
"YASH!" she yelled standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Yash yelled as he jumped up, clearly awake now, as he had caused the comforter and pillows to go flying.  
  
"That isn't very kind, you're suppose to welcome guests, not scream at them," Roru said simply as she sat down cross legged on the end of the bed. Yash glared at her running a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded sitting up, allowing Roru to see that he was only wearing a pair of dark plaid PJ pants.  
  
Despite the great view, Roru was unfazed, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"And why couldn't it wait until morning!"  
  
"But it is morning."  
  
"You know what I mean!" he yelled, clearly pissed off.  
  
"It's about Kagome..." she said as she began to stand, "Guess I'll just go then if you don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Wait!" he said grabbing her arm, making her sit back down, "What about Kags?"  
  
"She told me about your date on Saturday."  
  
"And?" he asked waiting for her to get to the point.  
  
Roru smirked, "I just happen to have a wonderful idea....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days passed quickly, everyone continued to do their usual thing each day. Wake up at six in the morning, complain about how unfair the world was for making school start so early, get ready and go to school, then finally attend class after a lot of waiting around, and the normal sleep or scrabble to take down notes. For a few days before Saturday things had changed drastically in the after school rituals. Roru would disappear from the shrine and not return until ten o'clock. Whenever Kagome would question about her whereabouts, Roru would always reply that she had been busy at rehearsal. Though, Kagome was repeatedly unable to figure out what the rehearsal was for. So she supposed that her cousin was some where with Akio, but was proved false when she saw him with Miroku and Shippo at the mall. Then on Friday, Kagome found out that Yash hadn't been seen around the same times that Roru hadn't.  
  
'What could they be doing?' she would wonder when she saw Yash sleeping during lunch.  
  
Soon Saturday afternoon arrived, and Kagome had yet to find out the secret. All morning Roru had rushed around, talking on her cell. It seemed like she was critiquing someone's musical performance or whatnot. Around five o'clock, Roru burst into Kagome's bedroom. Kagome was sitting cross legged on her bed wearing pink terry cloth pants and a white t-shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?! You need to be getting ready!" Roru exclaimed, standing in the way so Kagome couldn't see the TV.  
  
"Why are you so hyper?" Kagome asked cautiously, watching her happy hyper cousin carefully.  
  
"My cousin gets to date my best friend! It's like a match made in heaven!" Roru said smiling as she grabbed some clothes from Kagome's closet.  
  
"You need to make some final choices on what you're going to wear. I think you should wear something cute and sexy."  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up, "Alright, I'll get ready. Wanted to finish watching this show though."  
  
Roru beamed, "I'll be downstairs with Akio. I'll let you know when your hanyou gets here!" And with that she ran downstairs.  
  
"What to wear.... What to wear?" Kagome said quietly to herself as she looked over her selection of outfits for the night's events.  
  
'Ummm....' she thought picking up different clothes and holding them up to her in front of the mirror.  
  
"Nah." She threw the black hip huggers back into her closet along with a baby blue tank top. Through out the next half hour she had discarded ten different combinations of outfits.  
  
"Grrr! I'll never be able to decide!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" she heard someone chant outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Souta! I'm gonna castrate you!" Kagome screamed throwing open the door to see a terrified Souta.  
  
"Noooo!" he yelled running down the hall, hands protecting his balls. "Better run boy!" she yelled watching him run.  
  
"Stupid little brothers!" she grumbled as she slammed her door closed.  
  
Kagome turned back to the pile of clothes on her bed then at the clothes in her closet. Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw a picture on her desk; it was of her and Roru that was taken a few months earlier.  
  
"I think I finally figured out the perfect outfit!" she squealed happily. Spinning around she ran down the hall to grab a skirt from Roru's room. Returning to her own room, she laid out the skirt on the bed and then grabbed a shirt from the closet.  
  
After placing it with the skirt a huge smile appeared on Kagome's face, 'Perfect!' she thought happily then proceeded to hurry about to get a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Yash just pulled up!" Roru yelled upstairs, an hour and a half later.  
  
"Just a minute! I'm not ready yet!" Kagome yelled back, her voice sounding frantic. Roru laughed quietly to herself as she returned to her spot cuddled up against Akio on the couch.  
  
"What?" Akio asked as she slid his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing really. Just think it's cute that Yash and Kagome are finally gong on a date." Akio laughed at his girlfriend's happiness as they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on in Yash!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes earlier, Yash drove down the street towards Sunset Shrine.  
  
'There's nothing much different then when we usually hang out,' he thought nervously to himself. 'Yeah but this time it's a date. You might even get to kiss her!'  
  
'But we kissed before.'  
  
'This time it's different though, now she'll be wanting a relationship with that kiss.'  
  
"Gah! I missed her house!" he exclaimed aloud. Yash spun the wheel, causing the car to do a 180. Luckily for him there weren't any other cars on the road at that time.  
  
'Haha! Can't even pick her up without a problem!' Yash's subconscious taunted.  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'Sorry can't!'  
  
Yash screeched to a stop in front of the shrine steps and began to get out of the car.  
  
'Don't forget the flowers!' his subconscious ran through his mind.  
  
'Oh yeah....' Yash reached back into the car and grabbed the bouquet of flowers off the passenger seat.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem. But talking to yourself is a sign of insanity.'  
  
'Keh!' He ran up the shrine steps and knocked on the front door to the house.  
  
"Come on in Yash!" he heard Roru call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the present; Yash opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Looking good, Yash!" Roru said smiling at him from her seat next to Akio. Yash wore a pair of baggy khaki pants with a dark gray sweater, with a white t-shirt on underneath.  
  
"Is Kagome ready yet?" he asked stepping into the den.  
  
"Just bout. She should be down in a few minutes," Akio responded as he glanced over at the stairs. Yash sat down in one of the lounge chairs and joined the couple in watching Ocean's Eleven.  
  
Ten minutes passed before they heard Kagome call down, "I'm ready!"  
  
Yash quickly got to his feet and moved to stand at the foot of the stairs. Roru giggled as his antics to impress Kagome, earning herself a deserved glare from Akio.  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the stairs to stand on the bottom step, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Yash just stared at her before he whispered, "Beautiful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya go! The date will happen in the next chapter! ^^ I love writing this kind of stuff..... so cute and funny! Don't forget to vote in the poll and to review!!  
  
-Lor 


	15. Chapter 14 Long Awaited

Hanging by A Moment  
  
by Lor  
  
Here it is, the long awaited next chapter! I know it's been months upon months since this fic was last updated. I could go into this huge long spiel on what I've had to deal with in my life which led me to not writing. But here's the short version; school, work (I got a job at Regal Cinemas), family, one of my dogs died in February, got a new puppy about two months month ago, stress, and major personal issues. If anyone wants to know more in detail about anything, I can always e-mail you and tell ya part of the story of what happened to me these long months.  
  
Everyone can thank gothinugirl, from mediaminer, for getting me to start writing again. It was her review that reminded me that people still want to read my fics.  
  
Poll: (please vote)  
  
How do you want the ending of this fic to be?  
  
1 – A happy little ending  
  
2 – A sequel  
  
3 – Mysterious  
  
Vote in your review!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
...... flashback or dream sequence  
  
Without anymore babbling...or waiting.....  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Long Awaited

* * *

(Re-cap)  
  
Back at the present; Yash opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Looking good, Yash!" Roru said smiling at him from her seat next to Akio. Yash wore a pair of baggy khaki pants with a dark gray sweater, with a white t-shirt on underneath.  
  
"Is Kagome ready yet?" he asked stepping into the den.  
  
"Just bout. She should be down in a few minutes," Akio responded as he glanced over at the stairs. Yash sat down in one of the lounge chairs and joined the couple in watching Ocean's Eleven.  
  
Ten minutes passed before they heard Kagome call down, "I'm ready!"  
  
Yash quickly got to his feet and moved to stand at the foot of the stairs. Roru giggled as his antics to impress Kagome, earning herself a deserved glare from Akio.  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the stairs to stand on the bottom step, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Yash just stared at her before he whispered, "Beautiful."

* * *

Kagome smiled brightly seeing Yash standing before her holding a gorgeous bouquet of pale red roses. In her mind she had never seen him look better then he did at that exact moment. He was there for her, not someone else. For her this moment marked her happiness in the future. Kagome took a careful step off the steps to stand in front of Yash. He then handed her the bouquet, which she cradled gently in her arms simply beaming at him with happiness radiating from her body.  
  
There was a good reason for Yash to say she looked beautiful. The ends of her long black hair were softly curled to rest upon her shoulders. The shorter sections of her hair were gently curled to frame her face. She wore a fitted black tank top which had a modest v-neck, just showing a hint of cleavage. The skirt she borrowed from Roru's closet was blue silk with a soft flower pattern of a lightly lighter shade of blue, and it reached down to the floor just allowing her open toed black heeled sandals to be seen.  
  
For a few moments the two gazed at each other, the only sound coming from the TV which could barely be heard. It was Roru who broke the silence, "Shouldn't you two be going so you don't spend the entire night just standing there?"  
  
Kagome and Yash blinked themselves back to the reality around them, "I want to put these wonderful roses in a vase before we go," Kagome said moving to stand beside Yash. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of them for you and put the vase in your room. You just go ahead and have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Roru said with a smile getting up from her place on the couch beside Akio. "Alright then," Kagome said reluctantly handing the bouquet over to her cousin. "See you later!" Akio called to them with a wave as the couple stepped out the front door onto the porch and the beginning of their first date together.  
  
Yash shyly took Kagome's hand in his as they slowly walked down the shrine steps to his car parked along the road. "What do you have planned for tonight?" Kagome asked smiling at the hanyou. "Oh you'll just have to wait, it's a surprise," he replied with a toothy grin. "That's not fair! You know and I don't," she said with a fake pout. "Ah, but that's the point of the surprise my dear," Yash said with a laugh. The ice had broken between them and they were back to acting normal between one another, comfortable in the other's presence.  
  
When they reached his car, Yash opened and held the passenger side door open so Kagome could slide into the seat. "Being a gentleman for once are you?" Kagome questioned with a giggle in her voice. "Just wait and see dear Kagome, just wait and see," he responded as he got into the drivers seat and the two sped off down the street into the night.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly as they drove under the inky blue sky which glittered with thousands of tiny stars. Yash held Kagome's hand in his as he drove them to their destination. "Why won't you tell me where you're taking me?" Kagome asked him for what seemed to be the thousandth time.  
  
Surprisingly though, she wasn't annoying him. Her interest made him feel overjoyed at the wonder on her face which was lit up by the full moon in the sky above them. "All you need to know is that I have something special planned." Kagome's eyes lit up at his words, "Something special? What does that mean?" Yash laughed softly at her questions, "Don't worry you'll find out in a few minutes." "You mean we're almost there?" "No I mean all we need to do is find a parking spot."  
  
Around them was a serene and beautifully landscaped park. "This is where you're taking me?" Kagome said in a voice filled with awe, "It's charming." "This is just the main location," Yash said getting out of the car to hold her door open for her. "The main location?" "There is a slight walk to the main event," he told her with a smile as he offered her a hand to aid her in getting out of the car. After closing the passenger side door he walked to the trunk and opened it to pull out a picnic basket. "A picnic?" Kagome said delighted by his idea. "Shhhh, you'll spoil part of the surprise," Yash said with a smile.  
  
With that he took her hand gently in his to lead her down a secluded path that led into a small cluster of trees. The place Yash led her to, was what appeared to Kagome as a magical place. It was a small clearing, tiny glasses with lit candles etched the sides providing a soft romantic light. In the center directly below the opening to see the night sky and the moon, was a silky soft red blanket. Yash pulled on her hand gently to get her out of the stupor she was in so she could take a seat on the blanket.  
  
"Yash....I don't know what to say....this is just magical," Kagome said her voice will with awe and amassment towards him. A soft blush crept over Yash's cheeks at her praise. "It must have taken awhile for you to set all of this up," she told him taking every detail of the clearing into her mind, trying to memorize it so she would never forget this night. "All the work was worth seeing the look on your face when I first led you here." The look that appeared on Kagome's face locked Yash's eyes to hers. She was deeply touched at his words, along with all the work and planning it took for him to set this all up for her.  
  
An owl hooted somewhere in the trees, spooking Kagome causing her to jump into Yash's lap. "What was that!" she whimpered into Yash's shirt hiding from the terrible fiend. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, "It was only an owl, Kagome. Poor little Kagome afraid of the big bad owl?" "Oh shut up," Kagome said hitting him on the shoulder. A second later she realized what position they were in causing her face to turn crimson from embarrassment. She quickly slid from his lap to sit next to him looking away from him. A smile crossed Yash's face at her cute embarrassment movements. "How about some dinner?" he asked her while he opened the picnic basket.

* * *

Time seemed to pass too quickly to the hanyou, Yash. 'I guess it's now or never,' he said to himself trying to psyche himself up for what he was about to do. 'Why does he seem nervous all of a sudden?' Kagome wondered to herself as she took a sip of her cherry coke. Yash slowly got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the clearing and pulled something from the woods that had been just out of sight. "Yash?" "Hum?" was all he said to her as he took a seat beside her on the blanket, setting a guitar case on the ground beside him. "What's going on?" she asked him intrigued sliding closer to him the candle light brushing on her face. "Do you really want to know now?" he questioned her, pulling a beautiful mahogany guitar from guitar case. "Of course!""Well, there's one more surprise," Yash replied as strummed the guitar softly to check the tuning before he began to play, his voice joining moments later to the echoing melody.  
  
"Find me here   
Speak to me   
I want to feel you   
I need to hear you   
You are the light   
That is leading me   
To the place where   
I find peace again   
You are the strength   
That keeps me walking   
You are the hope   
That keeps me trusting   
You are the life to my soul   
You are my purpose   
You are everything   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
You calm the storms   
You give me rest   
You hold me in your hands   
You won't let me fall   
You still my heart   
And you take my breath away   
Would you take me in   
Would you take me deeper now   
'cause you're all I want   
You are all I need   
You are everything   
Everything"

* * *

The song in this chapter, Everything, is performed by the band Lifehouse and appears on their first CD, No Name Face.

Remember to R&R! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, don't worry it won't take me as long to update as it did this time!

-Lor


	16. Chapter 15 Love and Love in Return

**Hanging by A Moment**  
  
by Lor  
  
See I am getting better at updating! Actually I just found some free time. It was either writing or work on learning my marching band music, which I already worked on learning yesterday...obviously I decided to write. And I recommend the movie I-Robot! I saw that today with one of my friends, wasn't all that bad. But hey I didn't have to pay either way... muwhahahaha the power of a Regal employee.  
  
And for all you perverts that want some action between Kagome and Inuyasha, well you are going to love this steamy little chapter.  
  
Poll: (please vote)  
  
How do you want the ending of this fic to be?  
  
1 – A happy little ending  
  
2 – A sequel  
  
3 – Mysterious  
  
Vote in your review!  
  
Remember to R&R!  
  
' .... ' thoughts  
  
" ..... " dialogue  
  
...... flashback or dream sequence  
  
**WARNING!** This chapter contains lemony content! Don't send me flames complaining about it as you are warned! If you don't like lemons, feel free to skip this chapter!  
  
**Chapter 15**  
  
_Love and Love in Return_

* * *

(Re-cap)  
  
Time seemed to pass too quickly to the hanyou, Yash. 'I guess it's now or never,' he said to himself trying to psyche himself up for what he was about to do. 'Why does he seem nervous all of a sudden?' Kagome wondered to herself as she took a sip of her cherry coke. Yash slowly got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the clearing and pulled something from the woods that had been just out of sight. "Yash?" "Hum?" was all he said to her as he took a seat beside her on the blanket, setting a guitar case on the ground beside him. "What's going on?" she asked him intrigued sliding closer to him the candle light brushing on her face. "Do you really want to know now?" he questioned her, pulling a beautiful mahogany guitar from guitar case. "Of course!""Well, there's one more surprise," Yash replied as strummed the guitar softly to check the tuning before he began to play, his voice joining moments later to the echoing melody.  
  
"Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That is leading me  
To the place where  
I find peace again  
You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything  
And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this  
You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now  
'cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything"

* * *

"Yash...." was the only word Kagome could utter when he finished singing. It was if time had stopped for her. She could barely believe that Yash had something so completely romantic for her. Things were beginning to over whelm her, the night was too perfect for mere words. Yash set his guitar back into the case, afraid to look at her. 'Did she like it?' he thought as he slowly raised his eyes to hers. 'Why is she crying?' Soft glimmers of tears had appeared in Kagome's eyes, she was deeply touched by everything he had done for her. "Kagome?" Yash said softly as he cupped her cheek with a gentle hand, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand, slowly closing her eyes causing two small tears to slide down her face. Her actions took Yash completely by surprise. Kagome gradually opened her eyes, "That was beautiful," she said softly as she cuddled up against him. "I never thought someone would do anything so....." her voiced trailed off unable to find the words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. "Shh...." Yash cooed softly, "You don't have to say anything."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to smile up at him, her lips parting slightly. He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Yash quickly leaned down to capture her lips with his, locking them together in a fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body closer to hers as he slowly traced her lips with his tongue. A soft gasp escaped Kagome's lips, allowing Yash to deepen the kiss. Slowly their tongues battled, 'She tastes so sweet,' Yash thought to himself as he slowly eased Kagome down onto her back. Yash's hair shadowed their faces as a silky curtain hiding them from the outside world. 'I can't believe this is happening,' Kagome thought to herself as she slid her hands under Yash's shirt to trace his muscles with her finger tips, causing him to shiver at her gentle touch.  
  
"Kagome...." he said softly breaking off the kiss, leaving them gasping for breath. Yash couldn't help but stare at her, she looked unbelievably sexy lying under him gasping for breath, with her lips red from the kiss. Kagome slowly moved her hands to the hem of his sweater and pulled it off over his head, which was soon followed by the t-shirt he had on underneath. He couldn't make himself do anything but watch her leisurely run her finger tips over his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with innocence. Yash couldn't stand it anymore seeing her acting so sexy, he pushed his body against hers locking his lips to hers once more. His hands steadily moved under Kagome's shirt, waiting to see if it was alright with her. When she moved her hips up against his, he unclasped her bra. Kagome gasped, breaking the kiss when she felt her breasts free from her bra. Yash watched her eyes as he gently pulled her shirt up over her head, then slowly slid her bra from her arms leaving her chest bare to him.  
  
"Beautiful," he murmured as she shivered under his gaze. He gently slid his hands along her arms. "Are you alright with this?" he asked her, moving his hands away from her body, "I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for." Kagome smiled softly, "If I wasn't alright with this, I would have stopped you already." Yash's eyes searched her eyes, making sure she was ok. He gave her a sexy smile before lowering his face to hers giving her a soft romantic kiss. Her hands moved to his back sliding her fingers along his spine. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, which Kagome happily welcomed with her own. Yash slowly ran his claws along her stomach causing her to shiver. He ran his claws up between her breasts, before tracing her nipples causing them to harden into twin peaks at his touch. "Yash...." she moaned as he began to kiss down the side of her neck. She dug her nails into his back when he reached her right breast, his lips caressed the orb making her writher beneath him. Her back arched begging him to suckle at her breast. With a smile he obediently obliged, he tormented her right breast until she was ready to squeal in lust before repeating the same tactics to the other.  
  
Kagome gasped for breath, her body writhing in the pleasure his lips were giving her. She moved her hands down his back to squeeze his butt, earning a grunt from Yash as he moved to nibble on her neck. Her hands moved to the front of his pants and began to undo the zipper, then proceeded to slip his pants off his legs leaving him in his black silk boxers. From the thin material separating their bodies, Kagome could feel his hardness against her thigh. Yash could hardly believe how bold she was being. The first time he had seen her she seemed to innocent, so hesitant to do anything like she was doing now. He moved to capture her lips once more as he removed her skirt leaving her clad in a pair of pink bikini brief panties. While her hands massaged his buttocks, Yash moved his fingers along her moist slit. A hitched breath followed by a low moan escaped Kagome's lips as her eyes partly closed. "Please...." she begged him breaking the kiss.  
  
Yash held his eyes to hers for a moment, "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." "There's no going back after this, you know that right?" he asked her softly running his fingers along her arm. "There's no one else I would rather do this then you, Inuyasha," she said running a hand through his silky silvery hair. He kissed her lips softly, "I love you, Kagome," he said honestly, his words dripping with the love and emotion he felt for her. Kagome could barely believe her ears, 'Did he just?' Her face broke into a smile, the love she felt for him shining from her eyes, "I love you too." They kissed each other lovingly and gently as they shed the final piece of clothing between their bodies. Yash slipped a gentle finger into her channel, making sure she was ready. "Kami..." she gasped her hips arching against his hand. A soft chuckle came from Yash's mouth. "You think that's funny?" Kagome said to him, catching her breath. She moved her hands from around his neck down to squeeze his member. A deep groan escaped his lips as his eyes closed. "That's what I thought," she said with a smile. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, her hands returned to his shoulders, her fingers clinging to them.  
  
"Last chance to change your mind, are you sure you want to do this?" Yash asked, rushing her into something she wasn't ready for was the last thing he wanted to do. Kagome kissed his lips gently, "I'm positive." Their lips met in a kiss both knowing this moment was going to change their relationship forever. He positioned himself at her entrance and slipped his tip inside her. Inch by inch he pushed into her, they both knew the first time for a female hurt, and he wanted to bring her as little pain as possible. When Yash pushed through her barrier, Kagome let out a soft cry. He stopped, and let her body adjust to him, he gave her soft kisses over her face and neck to comfort her. He knew she was ready when she raised her hips up against him, causing his member to slip into her deeper. Yash couldn't help it, he slammed the rest of the way in, a guttural moan escaping Kagome's lips at the extreme pleasure. Slowly they made love, tenderly stroking each other, kissing softly. It wasn't long until Yash could feel his peak rising, he wanted them to climax together so he began to more fiercely plunge into Kagome. Her climax on edge, Kagome let a scream out into the night as Yash bit down on the left side of her neck taking them both away into orgasm.

* * *

"How was your date?" Roru asked when she entered Kagome's room after her cousin had finished changing into her pajamas after the date. Kagome smiled remembering the night's events, "Yash is a total romantic. A candle lit picnic in the park, and he sang me the most romantic song," she gushed to Roru, making sure to leave out the steamier details of the date. "You two are definitely a couple now right?" Roru asked, knowing the answer already by the smile on Kagome's face. "Oh most definitely." The two exchanged smiles as Roru left the room, "Good night!" Kagome smiled into the darkness, 'It was a good night indeed."

* * *

Remember to R&R!  
  
-Lor


	17. Chapter 16 Dream or Vision?

**Hanging by A Moment **

**by Lor **

Yes, I am finally updating. It's been nearly a year since I've worked on this fic. So much has happened. End of a close friendship and gained a new one, had two boyfriends, change of jobs, prom, finals, senior year of high school, family problems and a shit load more. And now that I've graduated, YAY, I find myself with time to write. So…I am.

Oh and I don't remember if I ever mentioned it but….I got my Inu-chan plushie doll! Along with Miroku and Kirara. Hehe

Remember to R&R!

' ... ' thoughts

" ... " dialogue

... flashback or dream sequence

**Chapter 16**

_Dream or Vision?

* * *

_

(Re-cap)

"How was your date?" Roru asked when she entered Kagome's room after her cousin had finished changing into her pajamas after the date. Kagome smiled remembering the night's events, "Yash is a total romantic. A candle lit picnic in the park, and he sang me the most romantic song," she gushed to Roru, making sure to leave out the steamier details of the date. "You two are definitely a couple now right?" Roru asked, knowing the answer already by the smile on Kagome's face. "Oh most definitely." The two exchanged smiles as Roru left the room, "Good night!" Kagome smiled into the darkness, 'It was a good night indeed."

* * *

As the next two weeks passed nothing unusual had happened. Kagome and Yash were indeed now an official couple, as occasionally they could be seen making out in various corners during the school day. Not that anyone that caught them would complain. The couple was extremely happy together, so nobody was going to make a fuss over nothing. There was only one thing really weird that had happened during that time…something that only Kagome knew. She kept hearing and seeing things that she couldn't explain, glimpses of what had happened earlier. It was how she knew where Yash had lost his car keys when he had been searching through his room for them for nearly three hours, and also why she had a feeling of dread whenever she would walk passed an alley way.

On a sunny Thursday afternoon, Kagome and Roru were laying out in the backyard of the shrine going over their history homework. The two were clad in similar outfits. They both wore denim shorts, but Roru wore a deep red tank top, while Kagome wore a pale blue v-neck sleeveless shirt. "I hate this stuff! It has basically no use what so ever!" Roru yelled slamming her books closed fed up with trying to memorize facts about World War I. "But you need to pass the class to be able to graduate though," Kagome responded leaning back in the lawn chair while she picked up a can of Pepsi.

Her cousin sighed as she got up from her seat, "Well, I give up studying for now at least. I start giving those music lessons in an hour and a half anyway. I should get down to the mall early to set up." "I almost forgot that you told me about those, how much are you making an hour?" Kagome tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear that had fallen from a high ponytail. "Around twelve, depends on the level of the player," Roru smiled, "Also the size of their parents wallet." Kagome threw a pencil at her as Roru ran into the house to get her things before leaving.

Once Kagome was by herself she stood up and stretched out the muscles in her legs. She gathered the school books and binders up into a neat pile on the small white plastic table before she headed across the grass, her bare feet softly crunching at the grass. 'It's rare for me to actually be left alone…." She thought to herself as she entered the small forest on the shrine property. 'Either Roru, Sango and them, or especially Yash have always been around me lately. Never giving me time to think and just be by myself for a little while.' She sighed to herself heading down a path of smoothed down dirt, the trail becoming shadowed by the trees overhead.

A cool breeze caused her to shiver and wrap her arms around herself, so she hurried along further having remembered a small cabin in a clearing up ahead. An unnerving feeling began to inch up Kagome's spine, while a feeling of foreboding flooded her mind. 'What's going on…?' Quickly, a silvery fog over took her, blocking her vision of the path. Panic rising inside her Kagome screamed before the world went dark, "YASH!"

* * *

Yash quickly sat up from his reclined position on the couch. "What's wrong man?" Miroku asked looking from the television over to his friend. The two had spent the past four hours veg'n out in front of the television watching various sport channels. Yash quickly shook his head as if trying to wake himself out of a bad dream, "Just got a bad feeling about Kagome. Something happened to her." Right after Miroku heard those words he knew exactly where they'd be headed in a matter of moments. Flicking off the television he stood, "Whose car are we taking yours or mine?" His hanyou friend looked up at him, "Mine it's faster."

* * *

"Uhhhhhh," Kagome mumbled slowly sitting up. Once her vision stopped spinning, she was able to see what was around her. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. The trees looked centuries younger with young saplings among them, dozens were in fact missing. Looking upward she was able to see a brilliant baby blue clear sky. "For some reason I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore…." Kagome said to herself rising carefully to her feet. Taking a glance around her she decided it wasn't worth sitting around, so she began to make her way to where she thought the clearing was. 'Who knows if it's there considering how everything else looks different.'

She moved slowly careful of each step she made. Kagome continued on that way for what seemed like an eternity to her until the trees thinned allowing her to view a clearing, in the center of which was a small hut, one much similar to the one she remembered but this one looked newly made. "Hello?" She called hoping someone was nearby. When she had fallen she had hit her head causing a large bump to form. 'Maybe I can get some cool water and a few aspirin,' Kagome thought to herself moving closer to the hut. "Is anyone here?"

A red blur came running at her; frightened Kagome threw her arms up in front of her as a defense. "What do you want wench?" "Who do you think you are calling me a wench?" she hostilely replied lowering her arms. The sight of who stood before her caused her to blink rapidly. A man a few years older then her with long silvery hair wore a red haori and matching hakama stood in front of her his arms crossed. "Why you look'n at me like I have four heads? Haven't you seen an inu hanyou before?" All Kagome could do was stare, "Yash?" Now it was his turn to look at her strangely, "It's Inuyasha." After hearing his last syllable Kagome collapsed, unconscious once again.

* * *

"Where did you find her? What's going on?" Roru asked worried. Right when she was heading out the door for the mall she saw Yash carrying an unconscious and mumbling Kagome in his arms. "He just said something was wrong and insisted that we head into the forest behind the well house. She was lying on the path roughly a half mile along," Miroku answered holding the door open so Yash could carry her inside. Yash's face was showing how worried and frightened he was about Kagome. He led the way into the den to rest Kagome on the couch, her head in his lap. "She won't wake up," Yash said softly running his hand along her cheek.

"It's like she's asleep yet not. I can only surmise that she's having some type of vision," Miroku said giving them his expertise, "Something she saw or heard must have triggered it." Roru looked at him disbelievingly, "I'm all for that idea, but it's just a bunch of trees." While Roru and Miroku went on arguing/discussing what could have happened, Yash focused on the young woman lying in his lap, "Kagome….Kags….," he whispered while running his fingers through her hair. "Come back to me Kags…..wake up sweetie…." A single tear slid down his cheek landing on Kagome's forehead. He was trying to play the part of the macho man, but was beginning to fail. "Kags…"

* * *

"Ummmm," Yash heard mumbled. His ears twitched, tilting down towards the beauty in his lap. He had been sitting her holding her for nearly an hour just waiting for her to make some type of noise or movement. "Kags, time to wake up," he said with a soft smile, the first one in over an hour. "You can't be Inuyasha…." Kagome murmured shaking her head. He just looked down at her, his eyes forlorn. "Yash….." she whimpered shivering. Yash lifted her shoulders and held her against him, softly rubbing his cheek against her hair, "I'm here…shhhh."

"Want something to drink?" Roru asked walking into the room with a mug of hot tea. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, but she gave off the persona of being confident that her cousin would wake up soon. Yash shook his head, "No thanks." "Any changes?" she asked sitting down in the chair a few feet away. "She's been mumbling in her sleep, like she's trying to wake up but can't," his voice cracked with emotion. "Want me to call Miroku and see if he knows anything else?" Yash nodded not taking his eyes off Kagome. Roru placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed, "She'll wake soon."

'I hope so,' Yash thought to himself, shifting slightly to get in a more comfortable position. "Mmmmm, stop moving," he heard Kagome mumble. Another smile graced his lips, "Time to wake up Kaggers." His smile only grew when he saw two crystal blue eyes look up at him dazed. "Yash?" she said tentatively. "It's me," he said with a huge grin, "It's me." "So I'm back?" she said tilting her head slightly. "Yeah, your back and right with me," he said with a smile hugging her close.

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident, and Kagome had yet to tell anyone what exactly had happened. She continually blew it off saying she only had a dizzy spell and passed out, not that any of her close friends really believed that story. They just gave her the space she seemed to need, knowing that when the time was right Kagome would tell them the truth.

It was just one of those lazy bum days after school. The gang was hanging out in the local park after they had scared away the neighborhood kids from the play area. Roru and Rin were trying to walk across the top of the monkey bars, laughing hysterically each time one of them would fall the three feet to the ground below. Sango and Kagome were sitting over in the plastic tree house, pretending to play tea party, which amused Shippo greatly as he kept trying to join in. The rest of the guys, minus Sess, were being quote "macho" trying to shove each other off the tire swing. Sess was enjoying just watching them try to kill each other with a mildly amused smile on his face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick….." Miroku said his face turning slightly green after Yash decided to make the swing spin as fast as possible. "Duck for cover!" Akio yelled diving off the swing under one of the jungle gyms.

Sango, Kagome and Shippo jumped down from the tree house to see what was going on. "Cool! Miroku's gonna toss his cookies!" Shippo cried glee. Rin and Roru watched from seats on top of the monkey bars. "Typical guys getting off on each others suffering," Rin said shaking her head as Roru nodded in agreement. Sess walked over to help the two down before he said, "Miroku I would appreciate it if you didn't 'toss your cookies' in front of the rest of us."

As the tire swing slowed to a stop Miroku gasped for air, returning his cheeks to their normal color as Yash went to put his arm around Kagome's slender waist. "I just love how much compassion you have towards me," Miroku uttered glaring at Sess. "You're quite welcome."

* * *

Remember to R&R! 


	18. Chapter 17 Recounting

**Hanging by A Moment **

**by Lor **

Yes, I am finally updating happy now? Yea I'm a bum, admittedly. So sue me…wait don't I need to pay for college!

Remember to R&R!

' ... ' thoughts

" ... " dialogue

... flashback or dream sequence

**Chapter 17**

_Recounting_

_--------------------- _

(Re-cap)

Sango, Kagome and Shippo jumped down from the tree house to see what was going on. "Cool! Miroku's gonna toss his cookies!" Shippo cried glee. Rin and Roru watched from seats on top of the monkey bars. "Typical guys getting off on each others suffering," Rin said shaking her head as Roru nodded in agreement. Sess walked over to help the two down before he said, "Miroku I would appreciate it if you didn't 'toss your cookies' in front of the rest of us."

As the tire swing slowed to a stop Miroku gasped for air, returning his cheeks to their normal color as Yash went to put his arm around Kagome's slender waist. "I just love how much compassion you have towards me," Miroku uttered glaring at Sess. "You're quite welcome."

_--------------------- _

Weary from their immature escapades at the local park the group retired to hang out and order a few pizzas from the Higurashi basement. The group was in their usual positions. Rin and Sess cuddled up together on one end of the couch; while Shippo had a fort of blankets on the other end acting his part as the youngest member of the group. Yash and Kagome were cuddled/wrapped up together in the oversized recliner trying to have their own lil part of this world. Sango and Miroku were attempting to share the bean bag chair, but Sango was worried about Miroku's wandering hands. Where were Roru and Akio? They actually had gone to pick up the dozen pizzas Yash had insisted that they order.

"Watch those hands you!" Sango cried scooting away from Miroku. "I just wanted to scratch my nose!" he said holding his hands up in plain view. "Oh…."

"Just come off it Sango! He's calmed down with that so don't keep jumping down his throat," Rin called raising her head up from Sess's shoulder. "Besides Sesshy's the one that tries it now anyway," O.O' Everyone just stared at them, Yash looked frightened the most but still managed to shutter, "I SO did NOT need to know that Rin!"

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, it was Kagome that spoke. "So did anyone see that special on the History Channel on reincarnation? I thought it was really interesting." For a moment nobody responded, "Wasn't it that on after the Jesus marathon?" Sango inquired shifting slightly to look at her friend. "Yeah, what did you think of it?" Miroku did a slight cough to clear his throat, "In my opinion reincarnation is not something that should be learned about from a cable television program. It is something to inquire about to a knowledgeable friend." Sango just looked at him wide eyed for a minute, "Don't ever talk like that again when I'm around. It's just plain creepy to hear you talk like you actually know something." Miroku simply shrugged, "You're just not used to me being intelligent." "ANYWAY" Kagome practically yelled to get back the floor from Mr. Lecherous Turned Intelligent.

:So then what was your point of bringing this up?" Rin asked assisting her friend Kagome shifted a lil bit in Yash's lap. "It shorta…relates to the vision, at least that's what I think it was, that I had. It was…in a word, strange. I went from being here to not…like I had traveled through time because the air just smelled cleaner, the trees were a lot younger." She paused to look up at Yash, "Before I found myself there the last thing I remember was calling out your name." Yash hugged her close, which prodded her along to tell her story. "I ended up meeting someone…" her voice wavered as if she was nervous about something. "He said his name was Inuyasha. He looked so much like my Yashy. Same features and everything, only he wore a red haori and matching hakama. Their personalities were even similar. He was just as rude." "I'm not rude," Yash interrupted. "No you're arrogant," Sess responded.

Kagome just gave him a single look and continued with her story. "I ended up fainting from the shock, and woke up in a simple wooden hut, who knows how I even got there. Not knowing anything about the place or that guy, I just left. Trying to get back home but found…a village I guess is what it was. Tons, well not tons, dozens of people dressed in simpler versions of the traditional style. A few stopped and called 'Priestess Kikyo is back'. It was just so unnerving." Yash took in a sharp gasp at hearing the name of his dead old girlfriend. Sess, Miroku and Shippo watched him closely for what type of reaction he would have.

Before continuing, Kagome squeezed Yash's hand, "After a few had come up to me asking if I had defeated the demon that had destroyed a neighboring village, I took off trying to find the God Tree, just praying it would go to normal seeing something that I knew. But before I got there…" she paused. "A gigantic evil looking demon crossed my path. He didn't even look like a normal youkai or anything. Then before I knew it I was lying in a pool of blood… I was dying, there was a huge gash across my stomach pouring out blood from my pale body. After that the next thing I remember was seeing your face above me," she touched Yash's cheek softly with her finger tips. "You just kept telling me it'd be ok." Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

Just then the basement door opened. "So who wants pizza?" Akio called before seeing everyone's faces. "What'd we miss?" Roru asked.

_--------------------- _

After Kagome's strange vision was explained to Roru and Akio the group dug into the pizzas until only one slice of pepperoni remained. The girls settled back talking about their latest hair problems while the guys began to duke it out for the final pizza slice.

"When I tried to straighten my hair last week, I hadn't realized that Souta had turned on high when he had tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich with it! Not only did my hair get fried, but it got bits of cheese in it!" Kagome said her voice beginning in anger but ended with her laughing uncontrollably.

"It's mine suckas!" Miroku cried as he lunged forward, but missed due to Yash grabbing the box. Miroku went sliding across the table landing in a heap on the other side squashed against the couch edge. Yash laughed as he began to pick up the pizza, barely getting it off the bottom of the box, just to get knocked over by Shippo. "It's mine now!" The kitsune cried leaping up a wild happy grin on his face.

"I care to disagree," Sess said as he took it and began putting it towards his waiting mouth, his eyes glittering with glee at winning, only to have someone get in the way to take a large bite. "Thanks Sesshy," Rin mumbled her mouth full of the sought after food, causing the guys to groan while the girls laughed.

_--------------------- _

By the next day things seemed like they were all back to normal, only Roru had a sneaking suspicion that Kagome left something out of her story but chose to ignore it. It was something that her cousin apparently intended to keep to herself. Kagome and Yash had decided to leave the school grounds at lunch to get what they liked to refer to as "real food."

"I was wondering something…" Kagome began to say as she looked out the passenger window of her hanyou's car. "Um?" "What are you planning on for after graduation? Like, are you planning on us still being together? Or are you going to go to college on the other side of the country and leave me behind?" she spat out in a single breath.

Yash's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and quickly pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot of a nearby park, "What has got you thinking like this, Kags?" he asked turning to face her. "Oh, just curiosity," she responded as she got out of the car, and was closely followed by her guy as she lead the way towards the park's swings. "There's more to it than that," Yash said wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "There's only like a month and a half left until we graduate and…well there's so much that I just don't know."

Yash held her body closer to his, "Don't know about what, Kaggers?" "You, life, what's going to happen between us…that type of thing," Kagome responded. Yash sat down on the grass, pulling her into his lap, "What would you like to know about me? Just ask away and I'll answer," he said looking into her eyes. "Honest answers?" "Absolutely," he replied with no hesitation. "Tell me about Kikyo."

Yash didn't instantly respond. His expression had changed to one of thoughtfulness and sorrow as he looked over at the trees of the park. Kagome began to speak but was quieted by a simple gesture by Yash. "Kikyo…had been my girlfriend for a longtime…two years in fact when it happened…the incident that…anyway ironically it had been Sesshomaru that had first introduced us, she was the younger sister of someone in his lit class. Kikyo had a strong resemblance to you…but had none of your spirit. Quieter more reserved her eyes always looked as though she knew something everyone else didn't and that she feared it. Turned out that actually was true in a way."

Yash paused for a moment to organize his thoughts. "We began to grow apart, can't really explain why. It was as if she didn't want to be around anyone even. I'd try to get her to just hang out as we used to and she would come up with an excuse not to. But I couldn't bring myself to break up with her, it was that fear I'd see in her eyes that would stop me, I just wanted to somehow shield her from that fear. It was amazing just to talk her into going with us."

Kagome placed a soft hand on his cheek, "You don't have to say anything more."

Yash leaned against her hand, "This is actually helping a little bit, I haven't talked about this to anyone since it happened…We were heading to Tokyo to visit Sess…my parents, Kikyo and me…we had planned to go for a month or so, took nearly three weeks to get her to agree to go. I kept telling her it'd be a great way for us to be together, plus get to see a new place. So I suppose it was my fault. A truck in the opposite land lost control…" a lone tear slide down his cheek, "It hit our car head on, we were thrown from the car…my parents were killed instantly, I could just tell from looking over at them…and…and…Kikyo's neck had been snapped…while I got away with a broken arm and leg with only a few cuts."

"Oh Yashy…." Kagome hugged him close, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't eve have asked…" She nuzzled her cheek into his hair, "I'm so sorry."

_--------------------- _

It was the last class of the day, and Yash and Kagome hadn't been seen since they went off campus for lunch. Miroku was lounging in the back of his chem. Class watching his lab partner mix chemicals that were supposed to emit a few sparks when combined. 'Wonder what happened to those two…' he thought while his partner got her hand caught on fire, which he barely seemed to notice. 'They're probably off trying to get some alone time,' he thought with a smile before jolting up to notice what had happened. "You should put that out you know," he said reaching for the knob of the faucet. Before he could react she had kicked him in the groin for his sheik and grin. "Uhhh…what was that for," he said with a groan slumping to the floor.

_--------------------- _

"Oi Miro!" Sango called running after him at the end of the school day. Miroku turned back in her direction only to get walked into by a short freshman kid, "HEY watch where you're going shrimp!" he scoffed pushing the kid away into the crowd. "What's up Sango?" "Roru's missing. Akio said he was going to meet her at his car right after class, but when he got there she wasn't. But there's a big dent in the side of his car parked by the curb."

_--------------------- _

Remember to Review!


	19. Chapter 18 Distress

**Hanging by A Moment **

**by Lor **

Gomen! I know I haven't updated in forever… blame college. Well, I guess it didn't really help that while I was at college I was with my insanely sweet and loving boyfriend… and well future fiancé. He's starting to save up to get me an engagement ring Also there's the fact that I was pretty sick for months upon months. From like October to mid-March, then I was put on medication that helped stop the pain. After a bunch of blood tests, my rheumatologist thinks I have fibromyalga. So I get to be in pain for the rest of my life pretty much, unless I take some meds of course.

I'm going to try to write this chapter sorta dark but who knows if I shall succeed. I'm in a really good mood and wide-awake… at like two in the morning.

Sorry one more thing! Those who were annoyed by my grammar… it shall be improved! I took a journalism class that was basically entirely grammar. Though, some things I know some will disagree with… sorry Journalism does have a lil bit of a different grammar style!

Remember to R&R!

' ... ' thoughts

" ... " dialogue

... flashback or dream sequence

**Chapter 18**

_Distress _

(Re-cap)

"Oi Miro!" Sango called running after him at the end of the school day. Miroku turned back in her direction only to get walked into by a short freshman kid, "HEY watch where you're going shrimp!" he scoffed pushing the kid away into the crowd. "What's up Sango?" "Roru's missing. Akio said he was going to meet her at his car right after class, but when he got there she wasn't. But there's a big dent in the side of his car parked by the curb."

---------

When Roru awoke she had no clue where she was, or how long she had been in this room. The room she was in showed all kinds of distress, not really the good design style mind you. It appeared that every piece of furniture in the room was broken, or nearly so, piles of trash were in the corners, piles of dirt and dust and a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling casting a dingy light.

'Where am I' Roru wondered as she tried to rub her temples to try to relieve a growing headache.

That was when she noticed her arms were tied behind her back, and that she was lying on a bare mattress.

'Was I…' her eyes went wide as she quickly assessed the state her clothing was and how her body felt, "Thank Kami…" she muttered to herself. Granted her skirt looked pretty dirty, but at least it was still around her knees and her t-shirt was still covering everything and not ripped.

"So sleeping beauty has finally awoken to join me," she heard a voice say, coming from the shadowed doorway.

"Kyro why are you doing this to me! I don't have feelings for you anymore and I've left that life behind me! Why can't you just let me get on with my life?" she cried trying not to sound weak. "Yea, we have a past, but it's that a past nothing now or ever in the future."

Kyro stepped into the dirty light, "Is that so? It appears to me that I control your present along with your future," he said with a sly grin.

Roru just watched him, trying not to let her fear be shown in her eyes, "You can never control me, Kyro. I am my own person."

"Ah but I am the one free to go where I wish. While you, my dear, should be more inclined to be kind to me, as you are the one presently tied up."

She began to respond with a snide remark, then quickly realized that he had a point. "Since I seem to be stuck here for now, will you at least let me be more comfortable?" she asked as nicely as she could.

Kyro smiled lightly and stepped forward before squatting down to her level, "Depends on what you think being comfortable is."

"Like maybe untying me? Or if you don't want to do that can I at least have a glass of clean water and an aspirin or two?" once again Roru was trying to sound like she still had a slight bit of control over the situation, but not sound too aggressive. "After you banged me into Akio's car… and however you threw me on this bed, I have a bad headache."

He paused before answering her. A series of thoughts seemed to be going through his mind, most likely thinking through his actions before doing anything. "I suppose you can have something for that headache. Though, I'm afraid, sweetie, that those ropes must remain. I don't forget things easily," he said gesturing to a thin scar along the left side of his face.

The pet names and how he spoke began to make Roru feel like gagging. This is how he always used to act before he did something terrible, and that was when they were dating. She could only imagine what he was planning now that so many things had happened between them.

Carefully watching her as he backed out of the room, Kyro smiled to himself and let out a soft chuckle, "Just wait right there for me, not like you really have anywhere to go." With that statement he closed the door behind him, leaving Roru alone once again in the dirty room.

Roru looked around the room frantically, searching for something, anything that would help her escape. After straining and struggling for many minutes, she was still unable to get her hands loose. She gave up for the time being and began to quietly sob. Through her sobs she began to softly sing,

"Blink and you miss a beat.Keep one of your eyes open at all times.  
Think that you're on the brink?  
The shit hasn't even begun to hit the fan.  
Consequence you'll see will be stranger than a gang of drunken mimes.  
Situation has a stink.  
Better clear the air before your son becomes a man.  
Blink.  
Everything's been augmented, you've been left so far behind.  
Think, for sure, next time you should wear a pair of eyes in the back of your head.  
Consequence you've seen has been stranger than sci-fi of any kind.  
Situation baffles me.  
I guess it's true you too are one of the walking dead.  
You better think fast!  
'Cause you never know what's coming around the bend.  
You better not blink.  
Consequence is a bigger word than you think.  
It's bigger than you or me"

Crying harder she rolled herself into as much of a ball as she could muttering, "I should have known better…"

---------

An orange-red glow was being cast over the land, signaling the beginning of another day. Kagome, Yash, Sango and Miroku could be seen standing in a grassy parking lot divider just inside school grounds.

"What the fuck do you mean you still can't find her!" Kagome yelled, hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped towards the so-called hanyou that "could find anyone and anything." "I had to lie to my mother last night! How do you think I felt doing that? When we all know damn well she wasn't staying over at Sango's!"

"It's not like I haven't tried Kags!" Yash quickly said, "I'm doing the best I can at the moment."

"I had to kick Roru's bag under my bed when my mother tried calling her! Do you have any idea how heart wrenching it was to hear my mom say that 'apparently Roru thinks she can make her own choices' and storm off in a huff! And to hear Roru's ringer for a missed call go off? I broke down crying!"

Sango placed a hand gently on her friend's shoulder, "We'll find her don't worry."

"Yea but how soon? What if it's too late?" Kagome replied with a sniffle.

At that moment Akio joined the group, "Never say anything like that again," he said in a gruff tone. "I found something out. Some dorky freshmen saw a guy show up by my car around 2:30. From how they described him it had to be Kyro." He paused for a moment taking a deep breath, "They saw him shove her into my car before pulling her into some black van heading towards downtown."

"They could remember all that but did absolutely nothing to help her?" Miroku said his eyes flashing with anger.

"They said they were too afraid to do anything, the asswipes," Akio spat running his hands back through his hair, palms against his skull. He was clearing showing his distress.

"There has to be something we can do," Kagome, said looking between Yash and Akio.

They all were silent for a few moments at least until Sango cleared her throat to get the others' attention. "I think I have an idea, something that Roru mentioned to me a few weeks ago. Granted she didn't want me to say anything about it to anyone, but considering the circumstances…"

"Get to the point!" Akio burst out. Everyone was silent for a moment, "Sorry, stressful here, ok?"

"Easier to act then for me to explain it, who has the biggest car?" Sango said quickly.

"Uh, me I guess," Miroku said, "I drove my dad's Audi Q7 today." After seeing a few blank faces he added, "SUV."

"Let's go."

----------

Roughly, five minutes later the SUV made a screeching left turn out of the school parking lot onto a relatively empty road.

"So what exactly is your idea, Sango?" Kagome said turning to look at her friend from her position in the front passenger seat.

"Roru has this idea that you can do some stuff most people can't… I do not know how to explain it; it's just something she mentioned in passing one day. Basically, focus on Roru and tell Miroku which way to turn," Sango explained swiftly.

"Are you serious? We're going to try to find Roru by letting Kags just decide which way to turn!" Miroku said looking back at Sango.

"Eyes on the road!" Yash yelled at him, getting the idiot to pay attention to his driving.

"I'm serious. Kagome which way do you think we should go?"

"Uh…" Kagome said looking rather baffled.

"Just concentrate!" Akio said, "We have faith in you, so just try."

She closed her eyes, letting her mind go free. Somehow, she was able to see a dark room, with Roru lying in it, crying. "I think I have an idea of where she is," Kagome said in a soft voice, "Make a left up here," she directed Miroku.

---------

It seemed as though days had passed by, though in reality it had only been about twelve hours. Roru had cried herself into a fitful sleep, her eyes crusted closed by her tears. Her legs were splayed across the bare mattress as though she had been running in her sleep; her forehead was covered with sweat, matting her hair down onto her face.

"Tsk tsk, it can't be comfortable to sleep like that, sweetie," Kyro said entering the room, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Roru instantly jolted awake, her eyes fixed on him with fear. "It wasn't a dream?" Her lower lip quivered.

"Of course not," he responded with an eerie smile. He moved across the room to sit down on the mattress beside her, "It looks like those must hurt," he said rubbing the raw marks on her arms that had formed from Roru trying to free herself from the bonds. "Not to mention the unsightly marks on your tantalizing legs."

"And that's making it hurt worse!" she spat right back at him trying to wiggle away, only causing her skirt to hike up on her thighs an inch.

Kyro's eyes narrowed and gripped her wrists, right were the raw skin was. "You only got this by trying to escape. If you actually had succeeded you'd be in more pain then you are now," he said gripping her so tight that tears began to stream down her face.

"You can't think of a comeback, can you?" he smirked, enjoying seeing her in pain. "Just wait until later, then you'll learn the real meaning of being in pain." Then he threw her arms back down onto the bed and went to the door, "Oh and just for that, no breakfast. And to think I actually had made you some toast." With that, he left the room once again, closing the door and turning off the light, leaving Roru in total darkness.

With tears streaming down her face, Roru looked around the room, wondering how much time had passed. "Please find me soon," she uttered before closing her eyes and curling back into a ball.

----------

Remember to Review!

The song lyrics I used are from the song, Consequence by Incubus.

And I've already started the next chapter… yay!


	20. Chapter 19 Terror

**Hanging by A Moment **

**by Lor **

I kept postponing when I would have this chapter done. I got halfway done, then my friends distracted me. Then something happened that threw me for a loop. And then there's the fact I had to get blood work done… (completely wipes me out), and if you're wondering the blood work is to get different levels relating to fibromyalga or lupus (doc isn't sure yet what I have).

Random suggestion, if you can, download the song Coin-Operated Boy by The Dresden Dolls, the song is just fantastic. It has never failed to bring a smile to my face.

I went skimming through earlier chapters…no wonder it seem like few people read this fic… it was so badly done and didn't keep emotions for characters proper with previous events… so now I'm considering abandoning this story and work on a new one…

Remember to R&R!

' ... ' thoughts

" ... " dialogue

... flashback or dream sequence

**Chapter 19**

_Terror_

(Re-cap)

"You can't think of a comeback, can you?" he smirked, enjoying seeing her in pain. "Just wait until later, then you'll learn the real meaning of being in pain." Then he threw her arms back down onto the bed and went to the door, "Oh and just for that, no breakfast. And to think I actually had made you some toast." With that, he left the room once again, closing the door and turning off the light, leaving Roru in total darkness.

With tears streaming down her face, Roru looked around the room, wondering how much time had passed. "Please find me soon," she uttered before closing her eyes and curling back into a ball.

"Are you sure this is the right place? There aren't any doors that I can see," Miroku said peering out the window of the car.

"I'm positive, I have a strong feeling that somewhere in this building Roru is being held against her will," Kagome replied sternly.

"Gotcha," Miroku replied simply not wanting to start an argument.

Akio quickly got out of the car and began looking around the outside of the building, "Well, it's obvious someone is living here." He knelt down to point at something lying beside a few trashcans, "What looks like pretty fresh pieces of toast," he poked at them with his shoe, "Someone must've lost their appetite."

With a sigh, Kagome went and stood beside Akio, "What's the next step? We need to get in there somehow."

"Sango, call the police and let them know what's going on. Say that we found a piece of Roru's clothing out here or something and know that she must be in here," Miroku said handing his girlfriend his cell phone.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sango replied as she saw the guys start heading for the alley that ran alongside the building.

"Searching for a way in, you two stay here. Get in the car and lock the doors," Yash replied. "We'll bring her back don't worry, the police are just for the clean up," he finished with a smile.

Sango and Kagome stood there in silence watching the young men disappear from view. "They'll be alright won't they?" Kagome asked turning to Sango.

"They better be…" she began, her voice trailing off. "Anyway, let's listen to Yash and get into the car."

The silence in the car was broken by the pressing of buttons on the cell phone. Then with Sango's voice, "Hello? I want to report a missing person and also that I'm pretty sure where she is being held." "Her name is Roru Higurashi. The building is at…"

Unlike the previous times, Roru did not wake to a dank and gloomy room. Where she found herself now, scared her beyond anything she had ever seen before in her life. The only thing she could really surmise was that she was now tied up in a grimy, scary basement. The things thrown around were not the typical basement crap, old furniture and forgotten storage boxes, there were just painful looking objects along the walls among various knifes and daggers. She wasn't even in normal rope bindings, she was stuck to a concrete wall by metal wrist casings.

'What can Kyro be planning…' she thought to herself fearfully.

She know thought her acts of crying earlier were a waste, at least there she was semi-comfortable. But the surroundings she had now suggested painful torment. A wall lined with what looked like old-fashioned pain-inflicting devices, what looked like a welding station 'Why on earth would that be down here…" and many other things she couldn't describe.

After nearly 10 minutes of looking around filled with fear and anxiety, Roru heard signs of someone descending the rickety looking staircase. And of course it was the one person in the entire world that she didn't want to see ever again, Kyro.

"Oh, there you are, sweetie," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Just like I left you, though this time it seems you are awake… what a pity for you." He smirked, "though this way I'll get more enjoyment."

Roru's eyes widened, "More enjoyment from what?" she whispered in fear.

Kyro flashed her one of his devilish smirks, "Your screams."

That was when he began moving towards her and blindfolded her with a piece of dirty black cloth, "I've never enjoyed seeing someone's eyes bug out, plus this way you're bound to start screaming sooner." He began chuckling to himself as he moved back away from her.

'I'm going to die…' Roru thought as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks, 'I haven't even told Akio I love him…I've been so rude to Oba-san… and Kagome we're practically sisters….and everyone else…' she began to sob.

She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a clunk from something metal hit the wall along side her. "Time for my fun," Kyro whispered in her ear.

That was when she felt a knife slide up her leg, not only cutting her skirt off but also left a cut into her leg in its wake. Nearly instantly, Roru's screams began to resonate throughout the building.

"RORU!" Akio yelled bursting into the building after hearing her screams. He, along with Yash and Miroku, frantically searched the room for a sign of where the screams were coming from.

"Fuck the figuring out, it's taking too long," Yash said after ten seconds of searching and kicked down the door on the left side of the room, which oddly enough allowed Roru's screaming to be heard more clearly.

"No gloating," Akio said quickly running passed Yash, to be instantly followed by Miroku.

Even from where they were at outside the building, Kagome and Sango were able to hear the cries of pain. The sound induced Kagome and Sango to tears. The two starred intently on the building in front of them too afraid to say or do anything.

'How can someone stand doing that to another, especially to someone they had claimed to love…' Sango thought with a shiver.

What happened next caused the two young women to screech with fright. They quickly realized it was from the police officer knocking on the passenger window.

"Are you the girls that called in about…" the officer checked the notepad he was holding, "Roru Higurashi?"

The two girls nodded, tears still streaming down their cheeks.

"We have a good team here, she'll be with you in no time. I just need to ask you a few questions while our team is in there." He turned to a new page in his notepad, "Do you know who took her?"

Kagome nodded, "Her ex-boyfriend, Kyro Jouni."

Since I'm considering abandoning this story now, I'm going to end this chapter here and see if any of you review with a comment on my idea.

R&R please


End file.
